Meu Sol
by Kah Cullen
Summary: Renesmee está fazendo 16 anos, e com isso, essa garota mestiça contará algumas situações rotineiras da sua vida e situações loucas que irão ocorrer durante seu aniversário armado pelas suas 2 tias corujas. Leia e divirta-se com Nessie nessa loucura.
1. Surpresa

Renesmee está fazendo 16 anos, o dia que elas mais temia! Ela odeia chamar qualquer atenção, mas hoje será inevitável. Aqui escrevi um pouco da vida dela, não só o momento do aniversário. É meu ponto de vista da minha personagem preferida, além da Bella, que embora não fale muito dela na história de Stephinie, eu quis escrever como eu imagino a "garota dos cabelos com anéis de bronze". Espero que gostem da fic! Sejam sinceros!

* * *

**1- Surpresa**

Eu estava chegando ao chalé, não me lembrava de onde eu vinha, mas sei que estava chegando a minha casa. Quando entrei foi estranho. Havia espalhado por toda a sala flores, lindas flores vermelhas, principalmente rosas, muitas rosas e um perfume intenso que chegava ser enjoativo. Sabia que minha mãe adorava flores, mas não tão excessivamente. Meu pai devia ter dado a ela.

A minha atenção foi desviada quando ouvi um barulho vindo de um dos cômodos da casa. Parecia que alguém estava sofrendo. Fui avançando pelos conhecidos corredores e percebi que o grito agonizante vinha do quarto de meus pais. Tinha receio de entrar, aquele grito parecia familiar, isso que mais me agonizava. Quando entrei, percebi uma cena que eu ainda tinha muito vaga em minha memória e que eu não gostava muito de lembrar ela. Minha mãe deitada sobre a cama, a cena no momento em que eu nasci estava se repetindo. Eu me sentia mal, eu quase matei minha mãe naquele momento, era doloroso olhar novamente aquilo. Eu podia ver o sofrimento do meu pai, a dor que ele sentia a vendo sofrer. Sabia que minha mãe era louca de fazer isto, ela devia ter ouvido meu avô e meu pai quando ela engravidou. Como ela podia desperdiçar a vida, morrer e deixar de viver ao lado do homem que ela tanto amava. Mas, no fundo eu sabia que ela não era tão insensata assim. Eu sabia que se fosse eu que tivesse no lugar dela, eu teria feito o mesmo. Mas mesmo assim parecia incompreensível para mim. Quando comecei a analisar bem a cena novamente percebi que havia algo diferente da cena original, pelo menos, algo diferente do que eu me lembrava vagamente e que meus pais haviam me contado: Carlisle estava auxiliando Edward no momento do parto, o que não havia acontecido realmente, Edward fez tudo isso sozinho no passado; e minha mãe não estava com aparência humana que eu havia visto em fotos, estava como uma vampira, mas sagrando e sentindo muita dor. Em meio de toda aquela angústia aconteceu, eu havia nascido. Minha mãe estava quase morrendo, Carlisle foi tentar salva-la enquanto Edward me enrolava no que parecia ser uma manta de textura suave. No colo meu pai sussurrou para mim, na verdade para o bebe: "Nossa Nessie, nossa linda filha!". Minha mãe sorria de felicidade apesar da dor que ela aparentava sentir e pedia desesperada a Edward que me colocasse em seu colo. O momento era lindo e ao mesmo tempo doloroso e estranho. Eu me virei para o lado e vi um grande calendário com a página no dia 10 de setembro. Tudo estava cada vez mais confuso, não estava mais conseguindo pensar no que estava acontecendo. Tentei falar com meu pai, mas quanto mais eu o chamava, mais parecia ele me ignorar. Por que ninguém me ouvia? Eu começava a ficar desesperada e esse perfume das flores estava me deixando nauseada. Eu não conseguia alguma resposta e a cena parecia ficar cada vez mais dolorosa.

Eu perdi, mas quando foi que meu pai havia mordido minha mãe? Seus gritos que já eram agonizantes antes, agora provocavam uma dor mais intensa tanto em mim quanto nela. Eu comecei a procurar o bebê. Onde eu estava? Carlisle havia sumido! De repente só encontrava aquela cena: meu pai de joelhos e segurando a sua mão com a agonia estampada em seu rosto. Eu não conseguia ficar parada sem fazer nada, eu queria falar com ela, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que eu estava junto com ela, mas não conseguia. Eu gritava, mas não conseguia ouvir minha própria voz. Eu queria fazer algo. Eu necessitava fazer algo. O desespero e a agonia daquela cena estavam ficando insuportáveis.

Foi quando abri meus olhos. Foi um alivio para mim, sair daquela cena que me provocava sensações desesperadoras. Mas algo ainda me incomodava muito. Olhei para os lados e localizei a causa do meu estresse logo de manhã, o perfume de flores não era fruto da minha imaginação, havia um enorme e exagerado buque de rosas nos dois lados da cabeceira da cama. Perfume era bom, mas eu passava mal quando havia o cheiro em excesso.

Eu ainda estava sob efeito do sonho, ou pesadelo. Eu não sabia definir bem o que havia acontecido. Comecei a respirar bem fundo para ver se meu coração se desacelerava e eu me acalmava. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Aquelas imagens martelaram em minha mente como pingos de água em uma torneira mal fechada. Olhei para o teto, procurando um ponto fixo para olhar e me acalmar, esquecer aquela agonia.

Foi quando eu percebi que aquele teto não era branco como o do meu quarto do chalé, mas um lavanda bem claro, que não sei se para olhos humanos haveria diferença. Eu havia mudado a cor do meu quarto ou eu estava com os olhos embaçados? Sentei lentamente, e comecei a observar. Nada naquele cômodo parecia familiar para mim. A cama king-size a qual eu estava sentada; a cor lavanda, mais clara no teto e mais definida nas paredes; a escrivaninha, na qual se encontrava em minha frente com um computador sob ela e uma televisão de plasma pendurada na parede acima dela; pufes em frente à parede de vidro que dava para a floresta e... um piano!? Em um quarto? Onde é que eu tinha me enfiado essa noite? Já não bastava eu não estar muito certa por causa daquele fruto imaginativo que tive antes de acordar, e agora estava em um lugar que eu nem fazia idéia onde era. A única coisa que amenizou meu desespero, que não era pouco, foi o familiar campo, e um pequeno e familiar bosque que estava depois da parede de vidro. Mas não durou muito. Como eu havia vindo parar aqui!? Não me lembro de ter entrado em nenhum cômodo parecido em toda a minha vida. Não conseguia lembrar como eu havia chegado ali. Comecei a formular teorias para ver se minha mente clareava, mas elas serviram somente para ocupar espaço mental. As teorias eram: eu ainda estava dormindo, o que eu achava meio impossível; eu havia sido seqüestrada ou eu era sonâmbula e nem sabia, então tinha vindo parar na casa de outra pessoa. Claro que as três teorias eram bastante improváveis e bestas, mas por precaução, se a última teoria estivesse correta era melhor eu começar a criar uma história para contar quando eu atravessasse aquela porta. Sinceramente eu estava tão sonsa que eu nau sabia nem o que pensar.

Ao invés de ficar desesperada, comecei a fazer algo mais lógico: dar atenção aos barulhos que vinham do andar inferior. Então percebi que lá embaixo, na sala de estar, uma televisão ligada, e alguém assistia, acho que um canal que parecia ser de esportes, devido aos gritos de torcida e um narrador que gritava muito. Na cozinha, havia alguém cozinhando algo que pareciam ser ovos, a julgar os estalos e o cheiro que eu sentia o que fez minha barriga roncar. Alguém estava na garagem consertando obviamente um carro, essa pessoa parecia impaciente com algo, pois batia uma chave inglesa, eu acho, em um ritmo rápido e perfeito. Mas não havia nenhum coração batendo, somente respirações. Sem som de pulsação! Como eu era idiota! Idiota! Idiota! É claro! Como eu não tinha percebi onde eu estava. Mas eu não lembrava da existência desse dormitório na casa de meus avós, quando foi que ele apareceu?

- Ela já acordou? - Perguntou a doce voz feminina e familiar, em um tom preocupado.

- Já! E ela parece bem confusa! – Respondeu a voz masculina meio preocupa, mas mais relaxada que a primeira.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso. A coitadinha deve ter se assustado! – Minha mãe, Bella, sempre preocupada demais comigo.

- Não se preocupe amor! Ela só estava confusa, não reconhecia o lugar. – Acho que meu pai era mais calmo em relação a mim, devido ao fato de ele poder ler minha mente sem eu ter que tocá-lo. Ele sabia do sonho que eu havia tido, mas não falaria para minha mãe para não preocupá-la ainda mais, embora a preocupação dela fosse meio tola.

-Podemos subir? – Perguntou a voz animada de Alice.

- Sim. Acho que agora ela está mais calma. – Claro que ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo tudo, e o que era pior, ele tinha ouvido todas aquelas teorias doidas. Ter um pai lendo sua mente não era ruim quanto parece, quando se podia ter um tio como Emmett lendo sua mente. Sinceramente, se fosse ver por esse ponto de vista não era tão ruim. Ele me ajudava quando eu não queria falar dos meus problemas. Tinha alguns pontos negativos, como não poder pensar em algumas coisas que eu e Jake fizemos. Nada demais, mas Edward podia saltar na garganta de Jake com esses pensamentos. Como tudo na vida, como se eu tivesse uma vida normal, tinha pontos negativos e positivos

Ouvi os oito passos familiares subindo a escadaria. Faltava um, que eu sentia falta. Só que esse teria acompanhado junto com o som dos passos o som da pulsação. Eu não ouvia o som de sua pulsação em cômodo algum da casa. Jake não estava em casa. Onde será que ele havia ido? Ele geralmente estava aqui quando eu me acordava. Não nesse cômodo desconhecido que eu estava, mas no chalé ou na casa de Carlisle e Esme. Jake Havia se mudado e tinha o seu próprio quarto no chalé. Mas para variar, eu e Jake às vezes dormíamos juntos, e Edward, digamos que ele não se sentia muito confortável quando Jake dormia comigo no mesmo cômodo e na mesma cama, mas nunca ocorreu nada de mais significativo entre nós dois, por isso minha mãe o convencia que não tinha nada demais naquilo.

Ele viria hoje, eu tinha certeza, pois gente não passava um momento separado desde o dia em que nós começamos a namorar oficialmente. Na verdade ele sempre estava grudado em mim, mas antes era como se fosse um "irmãozão" e não como namorado.

Tentei tirar minha expressão de sonsa o máximo possível, uma coisa a menos para Emmett debochar já que ele teria vários durante o dia.

Emmett era um tio diferente, na verdade ele era como um irmão mais velho para mim, ele era legal, mesmo. Ele é muito debochado, mas acho que isso vinha em todo gene masculino, alguns vinham mais, em outros menos. No caso de Emmett tinha vindo em excesso. Só que eu não podia deixar de admitir que suas gracinhas às vezes me fizessem sair do tédio. Geralmente eu saia correndo atrás dele, fazia alguma aposta ou brigava com ele, mas só na esportiva. Seus temas preferidos de deboche comigo eram as minhas tentativas de encenação e meu namoro com Jacob, mas principalmente o meu relacionamento com Jake, suas piadas eram bem, digamos, muito íntimas. Isso só ocorria quando Edward ou Bella não estavam por perto para me livrar. Por ele, as coisas seriam bem mais interessantes. Só não ia além porque Rosalie não deixava.

Rosalie. Rosalie era do tipo de tia coruja. Na verdade, ela e Alice eram. As duas viviam me paparicando com roupas de grifes caras e penteados "modernos" em meu cabelo, que elas praticamente o endeusavam. Diziam que ele era perfeito com aqueles "anéis de bronze" nas pontas. Na maioria das vezes em que elas mexiam em meu cabelo, eu acabava desmanchando o "estrago". Sempre estavam me arrastando para lojas em Londres ou quando tinham oportunidade, voavam até Nova York comigo. Eu as adorava, mas essa coisa de comprar roupas não era comigo. Eu gostava de comprar, mas uma vez a cada um ou dois anos, e não de mês em mês, como seguia o calendário delas. Alice estava sempre falando que eu não devia ter seguido os passos de Bella: "Eu devia ter te ensinado desde o início, acabei deixando para Edward e Bella, e olham o que eles fizeram". Dramática, pensava. Só Jasper para aturar os dramas de Alice.

Jasper era o tipo de tio 'reservado'. Ele era legal comigo, quando eu queria lutar, ele me ensinava uns golpes ou algo do tipo para derrubar Emmett, um objetivo que tínhamos em comum, tentar ganhar de Emmett, mas ele não era de fazer escândalos ou brincadeirinhas. Eu gostava disso. Gostava também quando eu estava nervosa ou ansiosa e Jasper vinha com aquela onda de tranqüilidade, eu adorava. O ruim era quando eu estava escondendo algo, então ele pressentia antes de qualquer um a minha farsa, não que precisasse ter poderes como os de Jasper para ver que eu estava mentindo, minha cara sempre declarava isso. Em todo caso, odiava quando isso acontecia, mas quando se vive numa família onde um é um leitor de mentes ambulante, outro mudava suas emoções e uma baixinha lia o futuro, tinha que saber contornar certas situações.

Meus avós tinham idade para ser bem mais que meus avós, mas tinham aparência para ser no máximo irmãos mais velhos. Mas isso não mudava nada, minha família era completamente anormal, então qual a importância de alguns anos a mais? Esme adorava conversar comigo e eu com ela. Nós duas falávamos dos mais diversos assuntos, parecíamos duas melhores amigas quando nos juntávamos. Eu adorava ver seus criativos projetos de decoração, achava um máximo a sua criatividade. Sempre que possível ela me mimava com algum presente nada modesto que ela encontrava em alguma loja em alguma viagem que ela e Carlisle faziam de férias.

Já meu vovô adorava meu dar aulas, e sinceramente, eu gostava também. Ele me explicava de um jeito fácil e carinhoso, e eu adorava quando pequena, ficar horas com ele em sua biblioteca particular e no seu escritório no hospital, mania que eu ainda mantinha. Ele disse que eu tinha uma vocação para medicina, sinceramente eu não me imagino tocando em órgãos de outras pessoas. Talvez eu faça isso quando me restar poucas opções de carreira, afinal eu tenho uma eternidade pela frente, o que significa muito tempo. Isso me lembrou uma vez quando ele me deu aulas de anatomia e o assunto foi reprodução humana, dando o ponta pé inicial para Bella ter a conversa franca comigo, o que foi muito constrangedor, eu, Bella e 'o assunto'. Foi o ano passado, acho que sob pressão de Edward. Eu via que ela não queria ter falado aquilo comigo, na verdade, as aulas de corpo humano com Carlisle e minhas futuras aulas na escola sobre o assunto em Ciências Humanas já me bastariam, mas ela como papel de mãe era obrigada a fazer isso. Pior não foi tocar no assunto, foi aturar Emmett depois: _"Como seu tio eu também tenho que te passar alguns conselhos sobre o assunto Ness: Por experiência própria, acho que vocês dois terão que fazer isso ao ar livre, se não a casa terá risco de cair_", disse ele logo no dia seguinte da conversa, ele falou mais alguns "conselhos", mas eu nem me atrevo pensar de novo.

Ouvi uma batida suave na porta branca e cuidadosamente trabalhada com detalhes que pareciam ser flores, que eu só tinha percebido agora.

- Toc-toc, podemos entrar? – Perguntou Bella com a porta entreaberta.

- Claro, mãe.

A minha família entrou devagar, como se não quisessem me assustar. Tá! Não era para tanto, eu não era tão retardada assim.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, com as minhas perguntas pipocando em minha mente.

- Sinceramente, não estou entendendo nada! O que está acontecendo? O que é tudo isso? Alguém pode me explicar?

- Você não sabe que dia é hoje, Ness? – Perguntou Alice incrédula.

- Não! Deveria saber?

- Claro! É seu dia Ness! – A empolgação de Alice me assustou, seus olhos faiscavam.

E com razão ela me assustava. Diversas vezes ela me fez passar por experiências traumáticas, como por exemplo, ir caçar com uma sandália Louis Vuitton prata que ela quase soldou nos meus pés a três meses atrás.. Só me lembro de ter arrebentado a sandália enquanto corria e ter caído, coisa que ocorre quase nunca, na verdade foi somente aquela vez. Seus olhos cintilavam quando ela apareceu com aquelas sandálias nas mãos. Motivo para eu ter medo daqueles olhos naquele momento.

- Meu dia? Como assim?

- Nessie, você ainda está dormindo? – Perguntou Rosalie indignada. Não era minha culpa se o meu calendário mental não estava sincronizado.

- Nessie, amor, é o seu aniversário – Falou minha mãe enquanto me abraçava. Adorava o abraço de Bella, o frio dela na minha pele era reconfortante. – Parabéns, querida!

- Meu aniversário? – Meu aniversário? Quando? Como assim? Como eu pude esquecer?

- Não acredito que você esqueceu Renesmee! – Respondeu Edward aos meus pensamentos, enquanto me abraçava e beijava-me na testa.

- Tem certeza que é hoje?! – Não podia ser!

- Claro! Eu não esqueceria seu aniversário de 16 anos de jeito nenhum – Disse Alice novamente com aquela empolgação de dar medo.

Espera. Aniversário. 16 anos. Não. Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Essa era uma das datas que eu mais temia depois daquele dia em que os Volturi vieram até Forks com a finalidade de me matar. Esse era o dia em que Alice, Rosalie, Esme e até não duvido que meus pais também, fariam com que eu nunca esquecesse devidos os presentes caros e, provavelmente uma festa gigantesca que eu teria nessa data. Eu achava um absurdo! Para que tudo isso? Eu iria fazer com certeza várias festas de 16 anos em minha vida. Eu era imortal! Além disso, eu detestava chamar atenção. Detestava não era a palavra certa, eu odiava. Mas isso era meio que inevitável, já que eu era a pequena da casa, a filha única, a única sobrinha, a única neta, em fim, quanto mais eu evitava, mais atenção eu tinha. Esse era o principal motivo de eu temer essa data. Não consegui evitar fazer uma expressão de medo.

- O que houve Ness? Por que a cara de nojo? Lembrou dos seus beijos com Jacob? Deve ser mesmo repugnante beijar algo com tanto pelo! – Eu somente fuzilei Emmett com os olhos, não começaria uma briga logo de manhã.

Na verdade nem tive tempo de pensar em uma resposta, porque braços já me envolviam dizendo "parabéns" ou "feliz aniversário". Meus avós foram os primeiros, depois vieram Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie e Alice ao mesmo tempo me abraçando e me puxando para trás. O que deu nelas?

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntei desesperada a elas.

- Levando você ao resto do seu presente, que na verdade é só parte do que você verá hoje. – Disse Rosalie empolgada. Tudo o que estava relacionado a mim, fazia Rose ficar super empolgada.

Olhei suplicante para meus pais.

- Não se preocupe filha. Você vai resistir. – Não eram essas palavras que eu queria realmente ouvir de Bella, esperava mais dela.

Olhei para meu pai para ver se eu tinha mais alguma chance de ser salva. Mas ele somente sorriu e balançou a cabeça em um não ao meu pensamento. Droga!

As duas me levavam em direção a uma porta no próprio quarto.

- Espera, deixa-me ver se eu entendi. Esse quarto é meu presente de aniversário?!

- Só agora que você entendeu Nessie?! – Perguntou Alice incrédula enquanto me parava diante a uma porta semelhante à porta da entrada do quarto. A diferença é que essa porta era dupla, o que queria dizer que havia algo bem grande atrás dela.

Um quarto de presente? Que humilde. O que mais eu veria hoje? Uma mansão de 5 andares ou uma cidade inteira só para mim? Não me surpreenderia se esses fossem meus próximos presentes.

- Preparada? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Para enfrentar o dia que eu vou ter hoje ou para ver o que tem atrás da porta? – Todos riram atrás de mim, menos Rose e Alice que pareceram não gostar da brincadeira, que para mim foi uma indireta que eu havia dado e não uma brincadeira.

- Engraçadinha – Disse Alice em um tom nada engraçado. – As piadas não vão te salvar Renesmee.

- Podemos abrir a porta? – Perguntou de novo Rose impaciente.

- Na verdade, não! – Eu podia sentir os olhares do resto da minha família atrás de mim, as risadinhas discretas de todos e a risada escandalosa de Emmett.

- Deixe de fiasco Nessie, é seu aniversário! – Como se o que Alice me falou tivesse feito eu me sentir melhor.

- Tá bom, abre a porta! – Eu teria que abrir ela agora ou depois mesmo!

As duas abriram na maior empolgação.

- Nossa!

Mas um "nossa!" de espanto e ao mesmo tempo de desespero. Um cômodo maior ou do mesmo tamanho que o quarto se encontrava atrás das portas. Um closet gigantesco. E o que me surpreendia, totalmente ocupado com roupas. Como é que caberiam mais roupas do jeito que elas compram pra mim! Meu pai riu com esse pensamento.

- Concordo com você Ness! – Disse Edward.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Esme curiosa.

- Ela estava pensando como caberiam mais roupas no closet se Alice e Rosalie compram roupas novas para ela todo mês – Respondeu.

Todos riram em sincronia e discretamente.

- Ah! A gente dá um jeito! – Falou Alice. Não era problema pra ela, claro! Sua solução seria colocar todas as roupas foras cada vez que eu usar elas uma única vez.

- Aqui ficam os seus vestidos. Bom, eu e Rose escolhemos uns incríveis em Nova York semana passada – Alice entrava na maior empolgação naquele cômodo gigantesco, indicando como uma guia turística as minhas novas roupas e onde elas se encontravam. Rose me puxava pelo pulso atrás de Alice para poder acompanhar, pois meus pés não se mexiam.

- Ness, você iria ficar linda nesse vestido! – Ela me apresentou um vestido vinho balone cheio de bordados na parte superior. Eu juro que tentei fazer uma cara que parecesse que havia gostado, mas pelo olhar de Alice ela percebeu, como todo o resto da minha família que não era uma peça que havia me agradado muito.

- Ai Nessie – Disse Alice em um suspiro. - Definitivamente você não sabe mentir nem quando tem que mentir. Mas hoje você vai ter que vestir o que eu e Rose decidirmos.

Eu congelei. O que elas quisessem! Definitivamente hoje seria o pior dia de todos. Rose já estava indo para o lado leste do grande cômodo para, certamente, me mostrar uma peça que eu provavelmente teria que vestir hoje, quando Bella deu um pigarro.

Aquele pigarro foi uma música para os meus ouvidos. Ela tinha acabado de me salvar de uma das muitas leis que seriam decretadas se Alice e Rose continuassem a mostrar o closet.

Alice e Rosalie pareciam ter ignorado facilmente o pigarro que Bella deu, fingindo que nem tinham ouvido (como se isso fosse possível).

- Ãhn... Alice, Rose?! – Chamou Bella em uma segunda tentativa.

- Sim? – Responderam as duas entregues a insistência.

Minha mãe fez um olhar estranho para elas.

- Agora a gente vai deixar você sozinha para aproveitar o presente, Ness. - Falou Bella para mim, dando uma leve piscadela para Alice que eu percebi. Isso era para ser bom, porque meu plano era de voltar para cama depois que todos saíssem, mas aquela piscadela não me fez relaxar.

- Sinceramente eu acho que não. Eu quero mostrar a Ness o closet – Disse Rose em um tom de voz firme.

- Rose! Deixe Ness aproveitar o presente - Às vezes Carlisle era o único que Rose ouvia.

Edward me observa como quem não queria me deixar sozinha. Quando ele percebeu através de meus pensamentos, ele mudou para uma expressão relaxada.

O que eles estavam aprontando?

- Ah! É a gente tem que... arrumar umas coisas lá embaixo, né pessoal? – Disse Rose, em um tom mal-humorado, como se estivesse esquecido alguma parte do plano que eles haviam planejado, mas com certa má vontade.

Todos me observavam, parecendo esconder algo.

- Isso. – Respondeu Alice rapidamente. Na verdade rápido demais. Eu acho que eu estava ficando paranóica.

- Aproveite Nessie! – Disse Emmett em um tom debochado com uma risada exagerada.

- Não abuse Ness,... Do presente - Advertiu Edward. Por que meu pai falou isso?

Eles saíram rápido demais. O que estava acontecendo? Era melhor um me preparar, coisas desse tipo aconteceriam hoje pelo resto do dia. Ou simplesmente eu estava ficando paranóica, quem sabe eles não estavam escondendo nada? Que ilusão minha! É claro que estavam!

Eu respirei fundo, esperando que quando eu movimentasse no closet alguma coisa fosse acontecer ou que visse alguma coisa inesperada.

Com aquela situação toda que havia ocorrido, tinha até me esquecido do sonho que eu tive. Ele veio de repente em minha mente e eu fiquei pensando na cena do grito agonizante. Com certeza aquela imagem me perturbaria pelo resto do dia. Fui então explorar meu closet, na esperança de espantar a lembrança. Não haveria nada ali, se não já haveria ocorrido. Eu tinha que parar com essa paranóia de desconfiar de tudo hoje. Quem sabe elas iriam pegar leve comigo. Talvez meus pais tenham conseguido controlar eles mesmos e as duas doidas para o dia de hoje.

Comecei pelas blusas, para me distrair. Eram inofensivas! Até que elas não haviam exagerado tanto. Viu! Eu estava me precipitando. E ainda bem, se não aquele gigantesco cômodo seria de nenhuma utilidade. E funcionou, eu comecei a relaxar e a esquecer daquelas imagens. Fui olhar as calças, vestidos, sapatos. Alice tinha razão, eu estava fazendo muito escândalo para nada. De certo minha mãe devia ter ajudado Rosalie e Alice comprando as roupas também, por isso havia roupas que eu gostava. Comecei a abrir as gavetas, que por sinal não eram poucas. Nunca tinha visto tantas gavetas em um cômodo só. Mentira, o closet de Alice tinha mais gavetas do que qualquer closet no mundo. Ela devia colocar no Guinness Book. Comecei a vasculhar as gavetas da direita para esquerda, de baixo para cima. Estava na quarta coluna da parede do fundo: meias, óculos, roupas intimas e... Espera. O que... Cheguei à quarta gaveta, que por sinal era bem grande. Eu não acredito no que eu estava vendo: Lingeries! Ousadas, vermelhas, de cetim e seda, pretas, de renda, transparentes! Eu tinha bastante motivo para temer de entrar naquele closet! Eu sabia que eu não estava errada! Elas exageraram muito desta vez! Lingeries! Elas acham que eu já... Eu iria me controlar, não perderia a cabeça por causa disso hoje, já teriam bastantes coisas pra surtar durante o dia. Talvez surtasse com elas amanhã. É amanhã é melhor. Eu não deixaria essa passar. Aquelas duas doidas! Será que minha mãe viu que elas haviam comprado grandes quantidades daquilo?! Será que ela tinha ajudado? Não que eu achasse lingeries coisas humilhantes e sem utilidade, mas tipo eu pretendia eu ir comprar sozinha, sem ter ninguém como aquelas duas escolhendo para mim! Elas não estariam se precipitando demais?! Como eu prometi a mim mesma, somente amanhã eu me estressaria com elas. Agora, sinceramente, não sei se devia continuar a olhar o que tinha no resto das gavetas. E ainda faltavam mais quatro colunas de gavetas.

Respirei fundo. Do jeito que eu estava respirando hoje, acabaria gastando o oxigênio da casa. Comecei a me concentrar nos barulhos a minha volta para me esvaziar do constrangimento. Um espira, dois inspira. Comecei a fazer essa seqüência para me acalmar e comecei a dar mais atenção aos barulhos a minha volta. Percebi leves barulhos, muito discretos, dentro do meu cômodo. Não havia mais ninguém além de mim, pelo que eu saiba. Os barulhos eram muitos discretos, tão discretos que um ouvido humano nunca perceberia. Pareciam penas tocando o chão, virei para ver o que era.

- ÁÁHH! – Dei um berro absurdamente alto, mas parece que lá embaixo ninguém parecia preocupado com o motivo do berro. Pelo ao contrário, riram!

Duas mãos quentes cobririam meus olhos. Aquelas mãos quentes! Não teria como não reconhecer elas. Com ela veio o doce som da pulsação dele que eu adorava ouvir. Nem sei bem porque eu havia gritado. Eram elas que nos últimos meses me abraçavam com freqüência, eram elas que tocavam em meu rosto para me acariciar, eram elas que iam até minha nuca quando ele me beijava, que me provocavam arrepios e faziam eu ficar em estado de êxtase.

Eu abri um sorriso gigantesco, eu não consegui me conter! Quando Jacob aparecia, com certeza meu dia não se tornaria mais um pesadelo, eu parecia uma criança quando ganhava doce. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as de Jacob e elas se moveram junto com as minha, libertando minha visão e me dando a oportunidade de virar e olhar seu rosto. Seu rosto que para mim era perfeito, com seu tom de pele avermelhado estava radiante, seus olhos castanho-escuros brilhavam tanto e seus lábios grossos se retorciam num sorriso tão grande quanto o meu. Ele estava diante de mim. A pessoa que eu mais amava, a pessoa pela qual eu não conseguia explicar meus sentimentos de uma forma coerente, a pessoa a qual me amava de um jeito impossível e inacreditável, que eu só sabia que esse tipo de amor era real porque vivia ele com Jacob. Aquelas mesmas mãos que havia me cobrindo meus olhos, agora uma estava acariciando lentamente minha nuca e a outra acariciando minha bochecha esquerda. Meus braços envolviam seu pescoço que era muito quentes, só aquilo já me deixava absorta. Quando eu desci meu braço direito, até seu peito, pude sentir sua pele arrepiar e seu coração a acelerar como o meu. Minha pulsação já era totalmente fora do normal, rápida demais para o considerado normal, mas quando Jacob me olhava daquele jeito radiante, eu tinha a impressão que iria enfartar. Eu adorava sentir o coração dele pulsar abaixo de minha palma, não sei bem por que, mas era uma sensação boa para mim e para ele.

Ele olhava-me, seguindo cada traço do meu rosto com seus olhos e seus dedos, provocando arrepios em mim por todo meu corpo. Seus dedos pararam quando ele colocou-os atrás de minha orelha pra arrumar uma mecha. Depois disso ele começou a se aproximar lentamente. Eu conseguia contar os centímetros de distancia que faltavam para seus lábios tocarem em mim. Seu hálito me deixava totalmente fora de órbita. Ele sabia disso, por isso que ele me beijava na nuca, no pescoço até chegar a minha boca, para eu ficar totalmente em êxtase. O beijo dele era tão... Eu não sei explicar! Parecia aquelas comédias românticas que as garotas voam quando beijam o homem ao qual elas estão apaixonadas. Eu voava como elas. Eu esquecia tudo, o que me interessava somente era Jacob e o que eu sentia por ele. A sensação era incrível, seus lábios macios, sua língua explorando minha boca lentamente. Não era a toa que depois disso eu precisava de um momento para recuperar meu fôlego e meu coração, que parecia querer quebrar minhas costelas. O tempo que ele ficou me beijando pareciam horas, horas incríveis. Eu poderia ficar horas beijando aquela boca, sem comer, caçar ou dormir. Seria mais fácil isso do que viver sem Jacob.

Ele começou a lentamente a se afastar de mim, encostando levemente os lábios nos meus. Eu tentei resistir, mantendo seu rosto, com minhas mãos, mais pertos da minha boca o possível. Mas ele não me soltou, continuou a me envolver pela cintura. Só se afastou um pouco, acho que percebendo que minha pulsação estava rápida demais, para que eu recuperasse o meu fôlego e o dele.

- Feliz aniversário! – Disse ele delicadamente ainda acariciando meu rosto, entre um selinho e outro.

- Adorei presente!

O beijo de Jacob era o melhor presente possível. Ele pôde ouvir isso porque eu estava com minhas mãos segurando seu rosto. Seguidamente Jacob podia desfrutar dos meus pensamentos enquanto eu o beijava, e não me importava, eu gostava que ele soubesse o que eu sentia enquanto ele tocava em mim.

- Presente? Eu nem o dei ainda. Sinceramente, não acho que um beijo seja o suficiente para você.

- Para mim é suficiente. Não precisa me dar mais nada!

- Por que você sempre quer o mínimo possível? Isso não facilita as coisas para mim!

- Deveria facilitar! Eu estou te dando menos trabalho. E quem disse que isso é pouco? – O beijo dele era suficiente para fazer o meu coração quase saltar para fora do meu corpo. Isso não bastava?

Ele deu uma risada baixa. Como se eu tivesse contado uma piada.

- Desculpa! Mas eu não concordo. É muito difícil dar um presente a você, sem contar que você é muito teimosa, nunca me deixa dar algo que não seja mais de 100 dólares! Mas não hoje, você não vai ter opção. – A segunda parte que eu era teimosa eu até concordava. Com certeza hoje eu não teria opção, eu era fraca demais para resistir a aquele tom de voz doce e convencido.

- Para que dar algo com tanto valor assim?! Você já tem um valor muito grande para mim. – O que não é nada além da verdade.

- Até pode ser, mas isso não vai mudar nada hoje! Você vai aceitar um presente meu! – Com aqueles olhos me olhando na maior ternura, não teria como resistir. Fraca!

- Que bom que meus olhos fazem isso com você. – Disse ele.

Eu fiz uma expressão de quem estava sofrendo. O olhar dele funcionava comigo, o meu deveria dar certo. Deveria.

- Não vai me convencer com encenação Renesmee Cullen!

- Eu sei que não! Mas não custava tentar! – Nós rimos, mas acho que nós não estávamos tendo uma simples conversa furada. Uma discussão sobre a minha teimosia. Bem típico.

Nós dois ficamos nos olhando, mas seus olhos desviaram dos meus como se ele tivesse se lembrado de algo. Ele olhou por trás de meus ombros. Eu acompanhei seu olhar, curiosa para saber o que havia chamado sua atenção e o levado a lembrança. Percebi que era a gaveta a qual havia me causado certo constrangimento antes de ele ter me dado aquele susto. Perguntei inocente como se eu não soubesse o que ele estava pensando:

- O que foi?

- Nada, só parece que Alice e Rosalie já estão te incentivando. – Disse ele entre uma risadinha maliciosa e debochada.

- Eu sei! É ridículo. Vou me livrar delas amanhã! Além de exigir muitas explicações.

- Não, elas podem ser úteis no futuro. – Ele me olhou. Sua voz era disfarçada em um tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo ele estava falando sério em um tom irresistível. – Se você quiser?

Eu olhei constrangida para ele, certamente tinha ficado vermelha!

- Só estou brincando com você! Se quiser se livrar delas, não tenho nada contra. – Sempre fazendo a minha vontade, para não me deixar triste. Depois daquela indireta, não sei se levaria na brincadeira.

- Claro, claro! Vou pensar. – Depois da proposta, não sei colocaria elas fora. – Então, por onde você entrou?

- Janela. Por onde mais teria sido? – Que pergunta obvia!

- Você estava sabendo de toda essa maluquice? Quer dizer, você sabe de tudo que vai acontecer hoje? E onde você foi hoje?

- Não posso revelar segredos, Ness.

- Não?!

- Não! – Disse ele em um tom firme.

- Por favor, eu imploro! – Fiz outra encenação mal feita.

Ele somente riu.

- Não posso!

- Jake, minha vida depende disso.

- Boa tentativa. Não vou falar.

- Não?!

- Não!

- Vai se arrepender Jacob Black.

Eu comecei fazer um percurso semelhante ao que ele tinha feito antes. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, fui até sua orelha e repeti o caminho umas três vezes. Isso sempre funcionava quando eu queria que Jake falasse algo que ele não queria me contar ou quando eu queria convencer ele de algo. Era justo. Ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Não que eu achasse ruim, pelo ao contrário. Quando cheguei à boca na última volta, perguntei sobre seus lábios:

- Então? Não vai me falar nada?

Ele riu baixinho.

- Você... aprendeu com quem... chantagear... desse jeito? - Ele mal conseguia elaborar as suas palavras, isso era bom.

- Com meu namorado, ele é mestre nesse tipo de coisa. Conhece ele? - Eu ainda estava a um centímetro de sua boca sussurrando as palavras.

- Nunca o vi. Que homem sem educação. – Disse ele sob sua respiração ofegante.

- Até que não! Eu gosto de homens com atitude! – Eu sabia que pelo seu coração acelerado e suas palavras gaguejadas, eram os principais indicadores que ele falaria algo.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou mudar a minha depois dessa! – Ele afastou meu rosto delicadamente.

- Que houve? - Achava que ele queria continuar?

Ele me ouviu mentalmente.

- Eu quero, só não acho que seu pai vá agüentar mais um segundo. Eu creio que quando eu aparecer na frente dele, ele vai se controlar para não pular em meu pescoço.

Imediatamente eu me lembrei do que ele falou quando saia do quarto "Não abuse Ness,... do presente". Fazia muito sentido agora. Tradução: Não se agarre muito com Jake. Esse era um dos pontos negativos de seu pai ler sua mente.

- A gente tem todo direito de a gente fazer o que quiser! – disse emburrada.

- Até pode ser, mas sinceramente você iria querer Emmett comentando?! Não que eu me importe, já que era só eu dar um murro nele – Eu ri quando imaginei a cena. – mas eu não convivo com ele 24 horas por dia, pelo menos ainda não! E não quero correr o risco mortal toda vez que eu entrar aqui em casa.

- Já me acostumei com Emmett. E Edward nunca faria isso! – Suas piadas já faziam parte da minha rotina e meu pai nunca mataria meu namorado sabendo que eu ficaria extremamente depressiva depois. Eu até me esqueci o motivo daquela tentação que provocará em Jacob. – Então não vai me contar?

- O que?

- Não se faça de idiota, Jacob Black. Alice esta armando algum tipo de festa? – Esse era o meu maior medo.

Ele olhou para os lados, como se estivesse procurando por alguém, mas eu sabia que ele estava procurando sonoramente se Alice ou Rose estavam em casa. Pelo o que eu conhecia elas, sabia que elas matariam Jacob (principalmente Rose que teria prazer em fazer isso, ela ainda tinha uma grande implicância com ele) se elas soubessem que ele havia me contado algo que estavam preparando para aquele dia. Eu ainda estava abraçando Jacob pela cintura como ele fazia comigo naquele momento, e junto com ele, segui com minha audição os cômodos da casa e pelo o que parecia, nenhuma das duas estavam em casa.

Ele me olhou decidido que iria me contar.

- As duas estão planejando fazer uma festa para você desde janeiro. Eu e seus pais tentamos convencer elas de que você iria fugir se elas tentassem algo do tipo. Mas Alice quase teve um surto, disse que nem que tivesse que prender você aqui dentro, ela iria fazer essa festa. – Ele riu com a lembrança – Bom, agora está na sua hora? Vai fugir ou não? Acho que você não vai ter outra chance hoje!

Pensei. Era uma boa idéia. Mas mudei de opinião quando pensei nas duas. Coitadas de Alice e Rose. Elas de certo já haviam preparado tudo para que meu dia fosse, no ponto de vista delas, o meu aniversário de 16 anos perfeito. E eu não só magoaria elas. Aposto que todo mundo de minha família queria ver meu primeiro aniversário de 16 anos, principalmente minha mãe, que apesar de dizer que ficaria feliz com qualquer escolha que me fizesse feliz, ela tinha o seu desejo de me ver com um vestido fabuloso. Ela simplesmente falava aquilo porque ela era mãe.

- Não Jake. Eu iria magoar todo mundo! Imagina o trabalho que elas tiveram!

- Eu vou ser bem sincero. Eu adoraria ver você com aquele vestido. Você ficaria linda! – Disse ele com seus olhos negros faiscando para mim. Vestido? Tinha mais um vestido além daquele que Alice havia me mostrado? Eu teria que usar um vestido! Eu queria saber mais. Pelo que vi Jacob estava bem informado. Mas não insistiria em mais informações, porque ele com certeza não iria se reter e contaria. Como eu não era boa atriz, elas desconfiariam no momento que eu não fizesse uma expressão de surpresa descente.

- Eu vou fazer um esforço para que esse dia pareça o menos torturante possível. – Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

- Sei que sim. Agora eu acho melhor descer, não acho que Edward agüente que eu fique aqui com você enquanto toma banho. - Segurei-o mais firmemente, não queria me separar dele. Os braços de Jacob eram tão quentes!

- Nessie, vamos poupar confusões hoje, ok?

Fiz uma cara debochada, mas acho que era o melhor a fazer se não quisesse uma briga entre sogro e genro no meu aniversário.

- Te espero lá embaixo com o seu presente. – Ele me beijou levemente nos lábios e deu aquele sorriso radiante que eu adorava antes de se afastar de mim. Eu dei um leve suspiro, queria Jacob comigo. Isso o fez dar uma pequena risadinha antes de ele sair do meu novo quarto. Eu daria muitos suspiros como àquele hoje.

Comecei a busca de algo para vestir, ainda tonta por causa de Jacob. Era sempre assim, eu já estava acostumada. Comecei a entrar mais afundo para descobrir o que realmente havia de roupas que eu usaria. Naquele closet deveria haver algo confortável, na moda e nem um pouco chamativo para eu usar hoje. Depois de uma procura incansável de 10 minutos, acabei por optar por uma blusa meia-manga listrada justa que ia até o quadril e uma calça jeans skynny quase preta. Teria tempo para ver o que eu colocaria nos pés depois do banho. Fui com minhas roupas para o banheiro. Alias, eu nem sabia se tinha banheiro no meu novo quarto. Deveria ser a outra porta que tinha do mesmo lado da porta de entrada do closet, ao lado direito da cama. Essa porta era bem mais discreta do que a do closet.

Eu não tinha percebido, mas o quarto tinha ficado fabuloso. Tudo em uma sincronia perfeita. Esme se superava a cada novo projeto. Não tinha percebido todos aqueles detalhes. Não teria mesmo como perceber com Alice e Rose me atacando daquele jeito!

Eu entrei no banheiro, e fui para a ducha, o banheiro era feito de mármore bege mesclado até o meio da parede e o resto tinha uma pintura suave como a cor do mármore. Tinha uma grande banheira de hidromassagem no canto direito do banheiro, que eu estava muito a fim de mergulhar ali dentro e passar o resto do dia. Mas mesmo assim achei exagerado, já que daqui algum tempo estaríamos indo embora para algum lugar para recomeçar a vida. Seria sempre assim. De país em país, de cidade em cidade, mas eu não reclamaria. Qual pessoa no mundo que não iria querer conhecer todos os países do mundo em sua vida. Bom, mas na verdade nós não faríamos exatamente isso, afinal de contas éramos a maioria vampiros, isso significa lugares com pouco Sol.

Nós nos mudamos quando eu tinha uns 5 anos devido o fato do emprego de Carlisle já estivesse quase no seu prazo de validade. Acabamos vindo para Inglaterra, para a cidade de Oxford já que a cidade tinha um número grande de dias nublados pelo fato de se localizar no centro da Inglaterra. A gente comprou um terreno no campo, perto havia um pequeno bosque, no qual eu passava seguidas tardes com Jake. A casa tinha uns três andares mais a garagem lá embaixo. Esme fez uma casa incrível, o mais parecido possível com a nossa antiga casa de Forks. Como ocorreu lá, eu morava com meus pais em um chalé que Esme fez, só que esse era com um estilo mais contemporâneo, com dois andares e é claro paredes de vidro em vez das janelas. Também era maior devido ao nosso morador extra. Ficava a uns 10 quilômetros desta casa, e em frente havia um lago, era lindo em dias ensolarados para ficar deitada na grama. Mas eu e meus pais passávamos a maior parte do tempo aqui.

Jake estava morando conosco desde os meus 10 anos. Antes disso ele vinha de dois em dois meses, mas estava ficando muito caro e ele não queria ficar dependendo de Edward para ficar indo e vindo, além também de ele dizer que aqueles dois meses de intervalo estavam torturando ele.

Quando nos mudamos para cá Carlisle recebeu várias propostas de emprego, ele optou por dar aulas de noite na universidade de Oxford e trabalhar de dia no hospital da cidade. Como na história espalhada pela cidade, brevemente, os seus queridos filhos que estariam completando o colégio nos Estados Unidos e viriam para a Inglaterra para completar o ensino médio, isso queria dizer que a minha desconhecida tortura seria breve. Desde que vim de Forks, nunca fui para uma escola por motivos meio óbvios: eu crescia em uma velocidade incrível, e é claro que qualquer ser humano perceberia isso. Acabei sendo ensinada por Edward e Carlisle, por Emmett é que não seria! Eu tenho facilidade, então eles não precisaram ficar que nem um cd arranhado repetindo as coisas para eu aprender.

Oxford era diferente de Forks, uma cidade com quantidades de dias maiores de Sol, mas nada muito significativo, as maiores partes eram muitos dias nublados. Era uma cidade bem mais simpática e menos sóbria que a minha antiga cidade. Com maiores quantidades de dias ensolarados eu iria menos ao colégio, e isso era muito bom. Não consigo me imaginar sentada em uma cadeira ouvindo coisas que eu já cansei de ouvir.

Quando nos mudamos, Nosso contato com a família de minha mãe diminui. Isso teria de acontecer algum dia. Bella falava mais com Charlie, por ele saber superficialmente da verdade graças a Jacob. Renné eu nunca falei com ela realmente, e eu nem sabia direito se ela sabia da minha existência, então eu não sabia se ela viria até Oxford para meu aniversário.

Como tínhamos nos mudado, eu tinha esperança de que eu não teria nenhuma festa, mas pelas informações de Jacob, Alice armou uma festa, e isso queria dizer que ela tinha comprado passagens suficientes para trazer toda Forks até mim. Até que não seria tão ruim. Eu adorava os amigos de Jacob e de Billy, sentia falta de Charlie.

Como eu havia dito a Jacob, eu iria me esforçar para não tornar aquele dia o mais suportável possível. Para mim bastaria somente a minha 'família' de Forks aparecer que eu estaria feliz, seria o melhor presente. Mas como era a moda' A La Alice e Rose' eu não teria outra escolha.

Fiquei o maior tempo possível em baixo do chuveiro, a água estava tão quente, o que me lembrava a certa pessoa. Eu fiquei brincando com a espuma do sabonete e do xampu, fiz desenhos na porta do box, que estava úmido e embaçado. Eu estava me comportando feito uma criança de seis anos, se bem que uma criança de seis anos seria mais sensata do que eu. Eu estava fazendo de tudo para adiar a minha saída do banho, na verdade eu queria ficar no banheiro o dia todo. Tudo para não descer aquela escada e ver o que me esperava lá embaixo. Eu acho que fiquei por uma hora embaixo da água, até que minha barriga não deixou mais, pois eu não havia caçado aquela semana, então estava morrendo de fome. Saí com toda má vontade possível e fui me secar e vestir. Fui ver os sapatos no meu novo closet, e localizei, graças aos céus, um All Star branco. Pronto, me sequei e me vesti, e agora o que eu faria? Secar o cabelo seria uma boa ideia para adiar minha descida, e não pensei duas vezes pra buscar o secador. Demorei uns 10 minutos para achar um naquele quarto (ainda bem!). Mais uns 20 minutos secando, e agora o que eu faria? Talvez ficasse dando umas voltas pelo quarto para ver as coisas novas. Até que não era má idéia.

Quando sai, olhei. O que eu faria primeiro? O meu olhar focalizou a coisa mais legal que tinha me chamado a atenção no momento em que eu tinha acordado aquela manhã. O piano. Aquilo era melhor parte do meu quarto, melhor até que o closet. Tomara que Edward não conte isso a Alice!

Fui correndo feito criança quando vê os presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal até aquele magnífico piano. Era lindo! Não era de cauda, mas era preto e brilhava tanto, o poliram até demais! Parecia mais um espelho do que um piano. Eu estava tão ansiosa para tocar nele que eu não tocava. Toquei o dó mais agudo e ri. Tá certo, eu não estava no meu normal hoje. Só estava faltando eu começar a dançar em volta do piano e tocar aquelas música infantis irritantes. Ainda bem que eu nunca fui uma criança com a necessidade de ouvir aquele tipo de música, se não eu acho que o meu retardo teria sido maior, o que eu não achava possível. Tentei me acalmar, e comecei a tocar notas mais definidas, formando uma melodia, que pela minha surpresa, tinha ficado bonita. Notas leves e tranqüilas que me deixaram calma. Não era todo dia que eu me inspirava desse jeito, era melhor tomar nota. Seguidamente eu pegava o piano emprestado de Edward para tentar compor algo, eu ficava às vezes horas sentada na baqueta de couro vermelho dele, impedindo-o de ele tocar no seu próprio piano. Quem mandou ele me ensinar? Na verdade eu é que havia incomodado ele para ensinar. Ele nunca reclamou, mas isso devia ser chato. Deve ser por isso que me deram um piano, para deixar meu pai tocar o dele em paz. Era justo. Peguei uma caneta antes que eu me esquecesse das notas e da melodia, e anotei o que havia tocado, mais tarde eu a aperfeiçoaria.

Olhei para trás, e ali tinha os pufes molengas, e ao lado deles tinha um violão, resisti para não me atirar em um deles e a começar a tocar alguma música. Era incrível como era fascinada pela musica. Qualquer que fosse ela, eu sempre estava ouvindo, tocando ou compondo algo, era umas das maneiras de eu colocar qualquer tipo de sentimento para fora. Já tinha composto uma música para meus pais. Agora estava criando uma para Jacob. Ficava horas presa dentro do meu quarto no chalé criando melodias, tanto tempo que uma vez Jacob teve que me tirar à força, literalmente, para ir caçar. Isso foi semana passada. Está explicada a minha fome, agora me lembrei o porquê não fui caçar semana passada.

Agora eu tinha que me concentrar, mas os objetos me chamavam e cada vez que eu tomava coragem para descer, algo desviava minha atenção, eu que desviava a atenção propositalmente. Eu tinha que me concentrar na porta. Eu não podia desviar a atenção dela. Agora eu vou! Não vou não!

Chega Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Agora você vai abrir essa porta, passar por esse corredor e descer essas escadas, ou essa escada? Eu não sei por que eu não sabia em que parte da casa o meu quarto novo se encontrava. Eu descobriria! Eu era meia-vampira, tinha uma audição incrível, eu não me perderia dentro de casa. Sinceramente, nem eu estava me agüentando hoje. Peguei a maçaneta e abri a porta do meu no quarto.

Quando abri, em frente estava um corredor branco e estreito que só tinha a saída para o grande corredor iluminado pela o Sol, devido às paredes de vidro. É eu estava no segundo andar. Pelo motivo óbvio eu percebi isso. A escada levemente retorcida de mármore descia e havia outra que subia um pouco mais a frente daquele corredor branco, mas lindamente decorado com objetos de decoração e móveis clássicos. O piso de madeira cor mogno o deixava ainda mais bonito. Mas eu ainda não entendia como é que eles haviam feito aquele quarto sem nem eu perceber?

Desci as escadas esperando ansiosa e com receio. O que eu encontraria lá? Vários balões e um monte de gente cantando 'Parabéns'. Ou montes e montes de pacotes de presente? Eu descia as escadas de olhos fechados e coração acelerado. Cair eu com certeza não cairia, somente os sapatos de Alice para me fazer cair! Eu sabia que aquele medo era um medo desnecessário, mas eu acho que era algo misturado com ansiedade.

Quando desci o último degrau abri os olhos. Eu não acreditava no que eu via. Será que eu estava tendo um sonho novamente, Jacob havia me enganado? Foi uma incrível surpresa para mim.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Minha primeira fic! Espero que vocês gostem! E aviso desde já que os capítulos irão demorar um pouco para serem postados, pois é final de ano, tradução: estou cheia de coisas para fazer, mas espero que tenham um pouquinho de paciência, mas prometo que vou tentar demorar o menos possível. Desde já, agradeço por lerem. ÁÁ!! E se deixarem algumas rewiews vou ficar bastante feliz :P, criticas, sugestões, o que gostaram...

Thawarinha, não esqueci de ti!! Vlw por ter me aturado com os meus e-mails "desesperados". Te adro minha assistente-revisora-oficial XD


	2. Lembranças

Não me aguentei esperar mais uma semana para postar, aí está segundo capítulo. Agora, compreendam que o terceiro irá demorar um pouquinho. Como pude esquecer de mencionar a Alice, a melhor de todas as personagens, só podia estar com muito sono! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! O segundo capítulo, como diz, trará lembranças passadas de Nessie, tentei me esforçar ao máximo! E breve, o mais possível, o próximo, é só fazerem a gentileza de mandarem algumas rewiews, plis.

* * *

**2- Lembranças**

Não havia nada na sala. O que havia acontecido com as pessoas que eu havia imaginado gritando 'surpresa'. A sala estava intacta. Sem balões, presentes ou bolos. A televisão que até pouco tempo estava ligada agora se encontrava com a tela preta. E não havia ninguém na sala. Onde foram todos?

- Nessie, aqui na cozinha querida. – Chamou a doce voz da minha mãe.

Eu andei rapidamente ao cômodo menos usado da casa. Os únicos que o usavam era eu e Jake, principalmente Jacob com o seu apetite sem fim.

- Oi mãe! Onde estão todos?

Minha mãe estava em frente ao fogão, imagino que cozinhando para mim. Bacon, nunca estive com tanta vontade de devorar um prato de bacon.

- Jake está lá embaixo na garagem com seu pai. O resto deu uma saída. Acho que voltam depois das três da tarde. – A indiferença do seu tom era muito exagerada. Minha mãe era uma péssima atriz como eu, era dela que eu havia herdado esse dom. Como todo mundo ela estava escondendo algo.

Sentei-me em frente ao balcão que se encontrava no centro da cozinha, com um tampão de mármore preto. Minha mãe me ajudaria a passar por esse momento difícil. Afinal, quem melhor do que ela, que já havia passado por varias torturas semelhantes a essa para me ajudar.

- Mãe?

- Sim, querida?

- Eu não queria ter uma festa! – Parecia uma criança pequena dengosa.

Ela se virou do fogão tirando os bacons da frigideira e colocando-os em um prato. Depois de colocar a frigideira dentro da pia veio até o balcão no qual eu estava sentada. Colocou o prato diante de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Seu olhar era cheio de compaixão, aquilo desarmava qualquer um. Eu entendi um dos principais motivos de meu pai amá-la tanto.

- Jacob já te contou tudo – Na verdade não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

- Você ouviu a nossa conversa?! – Era obvio que sim, eu morava em uma casa na qual segredos não existiam.

- Não ouvi tudo. Não foi de propósito, Nessie! Desculpa, eu só ouvi essa parte. – Falou ela em um tom meio desesperado.

- Tudo bem mãe. Eu moro em uma casa com oito vampiros, já era para eu estar acostumada. Papai ouviu algo? – Isso me deixava aflita. Não seria bom que meu pai ouvisse nem visse em minha mente o que havia ocorrido no meu quarto.

Ela deu um longo suspiro

- Não acredito! Ele ouviu tudo! Como você o deixa ficar sozinho com Jake na garagem! – Um desespero meio bobo tomou conta de mim, meu pai não faria nada, mas mesmo assim...

- Acalme-se Nessie! Seu pai já superou essa fase de superproteger você. Eu e ele tivemos uma conversa e ele me disse que vai começar aceitar o fato de que você já cresceu. Mentalmente, é claro!

- Tem certeza? – Eu precisava checar, eu não queria que meu namorado perdesse os braços hoje.

- Não se preocupe Nessie. Ele não faria nada com Jacob, ele te ama.

- Eu sei – Soava meio estranho pensar que meu pai não arrancava os braços de Jacob só porque me amava. Nossa! Eu já havia acabado com os bacons.

- Vamos voltar ao assunto inicial. – Propôs minha mãe enquanto pegava uma jarra de suco de laranja e os walffles que estavam assando na chapa. Eu nem havia percebido.

- Está bem. Jacob não me contou tudo, mas me falou da festa que Rose e Alice estão preparando para mim. Você sabe como eu odeio chamar atenção, e parece que é exatamente isso que elas querem fazer. – Falei em um tom emburrado. Acho que eu estava exagerando, minha mãe percebeu, então desviei o olhar do seu e dei uma garfada em um dos walffles, estavam ótimos.

- Você sabe como elas são. Elas somente querem fazer com que essa seja a sua festa perfeita. Eu te entendo perfeitamente. Elas fazem o mesmo comigo, mas você tem que entender que hoje é o seu primeiro aniversário de 16 anos! Dê um desconto, todos estão ansiosos para isso. – Ela me acariciava nos cabelos enquanto falava. Inclusive ela estava ansiosa, eu podia ver o brilho em seus olhos.

Eu dei um longo suspiro e ela sorriu. Ela sabia perfeitamente pelo o que eu estava passando.

- Eu queria que essa festa fosse do seu jeito. Mas no fim você vai gostar. É sempre assim, tanto para mim quanto para você. Nós somos muito parecidas! – Eu a abracei pelo ombro. Minha mãe tinha razão.

- Só você me entende mãe!

- Só você me entende Nessie! – Nós rimos, as duas reféns da casa, pensei comigo mesma.

Ela ficou sentada comigo até que eu comesse o ultimo farelo dos walffles e tomasse a ultima gota da jarra de um litro. Nossa, eu estava faminta! Devia ser também porque a comida de minha mãe era muito boa. Ela até podia ser vampira, mas suas habilidades culinárias da sua vida humana continuavam intactas.

- Vamos? – Perguntou ela.

- Onde? – Indaguei curiosa.

- Ver o presente que eu e seu pai compramos para você!

- Mãe! Eu achava que você me entendesse! – Principalmente a parte em que odeio presentes exagerados.

- E entendo. Mas seu pai fez muita pressão, e acabei me deixando levar na compra do presente. – Eu e ela estávamos saindo da cozinha e caminhando lentamente para a porta de entrada, ambas com os braços sobre o ombro de cada uma.

- Mãe, quando é que você não se deixa influenciar pelo pai!

- Você tem razão! Essa não foi a primeira vez.

- E com certeza não será a ultima. – Nós duas rimos juntas descendo as escadas da porta de entrada da casa. Falar com minha mãe era muito fácil, embora nós não fossemos pessoas de grandes conversas.

- Mas você também não pode falar de mim, Renesmee Cullen! – Me surpreendi com a sua defensiva.

- Como assim?

- Você é bastante fraca quando se trata de Jake.

- Mãe, isso é um caso a parte. Não tem nada a ver com presentes de aniversário.

- Você é quem sabe. – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto parávamos em frente da porta da garagem que não era nem um pouco pequena. Tamanho suficiente para oito carros. Nada humilde.

- Você não vai fazer mistério como Alice e Rose, vai?- Perguntei curiosa.

- Não. Eu e seu pai não gostamos de torturar. – Sorriu ela para mim. – Querido, abra a porta da garagem. – Falou ela em um tom normal e tranqüilo. Ali em casa ninguém precisava se comunicar através de gritos. Os únicos gritos que se ouviam eram quando Emmett me provocava.

A porta se abriu e eu não acreditava no que eu via. Um carro prata, camionete 4x4. L-I-N-D-A. Tenho que admitir que quando se tratava de carros, eu era bem entendida do assunto. Se perguntassem o carro com a maior potencia, eu respondia. O ultimo lançamento da Ferrari, eu sabia. E aquele carro era um Hyndai, o ultimo lançamento da categoria 4x4, que só havia sido mostrado no salão internacional de carros na Europa o ano passado, e seria colocado a venda só daqui a dois anos.

Não pensei duas vezes e sai correndo até o carro, nem prestei atenção em meus pais ou em Jacob que estavam rindo da minha reação. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não era eu que detestava presentes, a contra surpresas? Eu tinha que admitir a mim mesma que eu tinha pontos fracos. Imediatamente abri a porta do carro e sentei em frente à direção. O seu interior era bem claro, com detalhes de mogno nas portas e no painel. Seus bancos eram grandes e de couro bege, tinham um cheiro de novo muito bom. O painel do carro tinha tantos botões e luzes que eu não sabia por onde começar, mas na sua maioria eu sabia para que servia. Já havia lido sobre os apetrechos desse carro.

- Então Ness? O que achou? – Perguntou meu pai.

Eu pulei radiante do carro e abracei meus pais ao mesmo tempo e com tanta força, que propositalmente os fiz tombarem no chão. Eu não parava de falar 'obrigada'.

- Nessie, não estamos te reconhecendo. – Disse meu pai rindo enquanto levantava-se e ajudava minha mãe a fazer o mesmo. O mesmo sorriso que certa vez minha mãe revelou que fazia o coração dela parar quando humana.

- Sinceramente, nem eu sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

Todos riram comigo. Era incrível como as pessoas não paravam de rir perto de mim!

- É incrível, pai! É lindo, perfeito! Não acredito! O meu próprio carro! – Eu não sabia o que falar, mas porque ele havia perguntado se ele havia lido minha mente?

- Nem todos podem ler mentes! – Respondeu ele. Pois é, esqueci desse pequeno detalhe.

Jacob e Bella ficaram nos olhando, seguidamente isso ocorria. Quando eu conversava com Edward mentalmente, todos a nossa volta ficavam sem entender nada do que estava ocorrendo.

- Então? Quando posso começar a dirigir? – Perguntei ansiosa.

Meus pais riram. Pela sua expressão, pude ver que Jacob tentava entender do que eles estavam rindo.

- O que? – Perguntei.

- Você tem que tirar carteira de motorista primeiro, filha! - Disse Bella.

- Carteira de motorista! Quem precisa delas quando se pode falsificar uma! – Disse. Era verdade, aqui em casa ninguém tinha uma carteira de identidade ou de motorista verdadeira.

- Você pode até ter razão, querida, mas você não sabe dirigir. – Disse Edward convencido demais. Ele que pensa! Jacob havia me ensinado no verão passado. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para mim. Opa! Informação demais.

- Jacob? – Chamou meu pai.

- O que Edward? – Perguntou ele curioso. Ele estava sentado sobre a bancada na qual Rosalie utilizava para colocar suas ferramentas, observando a cena. Sentado de um jeito tão gracioso. Meu pai somente me fitou. Controle-se Renesmee.

- É verdade? – Perguntou Edward.

- Esqueceu que você é o único que lê mentes aqui? - Perguntou Jacob num tom de sarcasmo. Ele não devia ter dito aquilo. Edward riu novamente, não sei se por causa do meu pensamento ou por causa de Jacob.

Eu estava profundamente arrependida de ter pensado naquilo. Droga! Porque eu não podia me controlar. Minha mãe olhava a cena curiosa ao lado do meu pai. Até o momento ela não havia entendido nada do que estava ocorrendo, afinal, até então a conversa tinha sido mental.

- É verdade que você ensinou Nessie a dirigir? – Perguntou meu pai com uma curiosidade nos olhos. Só eu não sabia se era gozação.

Jacob somente me olhou, mas não com raiva, ele parecia se divertir com a situação como meu pai.

- Foi sim! Nessie não tem contou? – Perguntou ele ao meu pai em um tom brincalhão. Minha mãe já havia entendido o que estava ocorrendo ali e começou a se divertir com a cena. Só eu que continuava tensa, porque eu não conseguia relaxar?

- Não! – Meu pai virou-se para mim. – Não acredito Ness, que você me fez perder a oportunidade de ver você dirigir pela primeira vez! – Disse ele em um tom de sarcasmo. Meu pai estava bem? Por que ele não tinha gritado comigo?

- Hããm. Pai, você está bem? – Eles não puderam deixar de rir. Todos estavam loucos. Legal.

- Estou Nessie! – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Por que você ou mamãe não estão gritando comigo? Eu escondi de vocês que eu já sabia dirigir. – Olá! Alguém aqui está com seu bom senso ligado?!

- Não escondeu – Disse Bella.

- Não escondi? – Estava ficando confusa. Não me lembro de ter revelado nada mentalmente para Edward, afinal ele e Bella estavam viajando no que seria uma lua-de-mel.

- Nós pedimos a Jacob que ensinasse a você. – Falou meu pai na maior felicidade. Como assim? Que droga, mais surpresas!

- Mas por que você não me contou Jake? – Perguntei a ele indignada.

- Já disse Nessie, não posso e nem podia revelar segredos. Se eu te contasse, teria que contar do carro novo também. – Que justificativa!

- Vamos Nessie, não vai nos mostrar se Jacob é um bom professor? – Perguntou minha mãe.

- Achava que era sem exageros mãe!

- Eu também tenho o direito de me empolgar, não acha? – Disse ela. É, ela tinha esse direito.

Subi no carro e sentei no banco de couro. Minha cabeça girava. Não agüentava mais surpresas. A cada hora do dia tinha uma, se continuasse nesse ritmo eu iria surtar. E pensar que haveria mais pela frente me fez estremecer.

- Então Jacob? Não vai subir? – Perguntei a ele. Afinal ele não era o meu 'professor farsante'. O mau-humor estava começando a tomar conta de mim. Onde estava Jasper quando eu precisava dele? Jacob olhou para Edward. Edward assentiu e ele subiu rapidamente no bando de couro bege da carona.

Eu fiquei olhando para a direção. Comecei a respirar para não estragar o momento com o meu humor negro repentino, meus pais e Jacob estavam felizes com o momento, que até pouco tempo eu também estava. Eu poderia me esforçar. O momento não era ruim, era só o problema de eu ser anti-surpresas, o principal motivo era que eu não gostava de segredos, ser enganada.

- Nessie? Tudo bem? – Perguntou Jacob demonstrando preocupação.

- Tudo. Só me distrai com os meus pensamentos. – Olhei para meu pai que estava me encarando com os olhos cheio de melancolia. Acho que peguei pesado. '"Desculpa, não foi a inteção.", pensei. Ele deu aquele sorriso discreto para mim. Por que eu sempre tinha que estragar tudo?

Eu olhei pela primeira vez para a direção com a intenção de fazer o carro andar. Mas eu não tinha pensado em um detalhe, como eu ligaria o carro sem as chaves?

- Estão na ignição, Nessie – Respondeu meu pai.

Girei a chave assim que eu soube onde ela se localizava. O motor ligou com um rugido silencioso. Eu olhei para Jacob, ele somente acompanhava os movimentos que eu fazia, cada um deles. Meu coração começou a bater rápido. Droga! Eu não conseguia me controlar perto de Jacob. Aqueles olhos perceberam que eu o olhava e me deu um sorriso. Um sorriso radiante sobre aquela pela castanha acompanhado de seus olhos pretos faiscando para mim. Eu me perdi completamente naquele olhar. Somente aquele olhar para fazer meu mau humor ir embora momentaneamente.

- Nessie. – Chamou minha mãe.

- Oi! – Virei repentinamente, voltando daquele mergulho.

- Não vai ligar o carro, querida? – Perguntou meu pai dando um sorriso nada feliz. Eu sabia do motivo, mas não iria entrar no assunto agora.

Dei a ré e saí da garagem parando em frente à porta que se encontrava em frente escadaria da entrada da casa, na esperança de que meus pais subissem no carro para me ver dirigir pela primeira vez, como fosse tão emocionante me ver dirigindo a 150 km/h.

- Hey, Edward, Bella! Importa-se de eu levar Ness em um lugar? – Perguntou Jacob pela janela. Eu olhei para ele me surpreendendo, onde ele pretendia me levar?

Meu pai pareceu meio indeciso para responder, então minha mãe tomou a iniciativa:

- Claro Jake. Só traga ela antes das três horas, se não Alice e Rose irão decapitar nós quatro.

- Pode deixar que não vou colocar a vida de nenhum vampiro em risco! – Respondeu Jacob sorrindo daquele jeito irresistível. Controle os pensamentos Renesmee Cullen. Meu pai riu. Eu não estava muito caridosa em relação aos meus pensamentos hoje.

Assim que eu engatei a marcha para fazer o carro andar, me virei para Jacob:

- Onde pretende me levar? – Perguntei a ele.

- Surpresa.

- Fala sério Jacob, eu não agüento mais surpresas hoje. Minha cota já está chegando ao fim! – Reclamei.

- Está bem Renesmee, desculpa! – Falou ele colocando as mãos para o ar como estivesse se rendendo para mim.

- Desculpa Jake, sei que você só quer dar um presente para mim. A culpa não é sua. Desde manhã eu estou meio estranha.

- Não tem importância, deve ser difícil toda essa loucura – Ele olhou sorrindo para mim. Não sei bem se era essa loucura que estava me deixando assim, não sei o que era.

Eu já estava com o carro saindo da entrada da propriedade, agora para onde eu iria se ele não queria me falar?

- Então, para onde? – Perguntei.

- Posso? – Ele indicou o dedo para a direção.

Olhei para cima e dei um longo suspiro.

- Vamos Nessie. Prometo que não vai se arrepender – Ele se aproximou de mim. Na verdade ele estava quase me beijando. Bom, se eu quisesse chegar em consciência boa até o tal lugar era melhor eu não encostar meus lábios em Jacob agora.

- Está bem! – Me rendi. Incrível que nem no primeiro dia do meu presente eu não podia dirigir o meu próprio carro.

Saí do carro para Jacob sentar onde eu estava. Eu sentei e Jacob começou a dirigir para o lado oposto da cidade de Oxford. Para onde ele iria me levar? Ignorei minha curiosidade, nunca iria descobrir sozinha mesmo! O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era mergulhar em meus pensamentos. Comecei a pensar no que eu faria quando chegasse daquele passeio, o que eu viria encontrar no pátio dos Cullen? Alice me esperando com o vestido nas mãos? Provavelmente, era uma reação bem típica dela. Ou poderia encontrar varias pessoas me esperando no pátio, sob varias luzinhas, como haviam feito na festa de aniversario de Bella o ano passado. Acho que não. Alice dá mais valor no que eu vou vestir do que em luzinhas. Fui vagando, viajando mentalmente junto com o carro. A gente nunca chegava. Onde ele estava me levando, para fora do país? Dei um suspiro longo e Jacob somente me observou e não falou nada. Ainda bem, não queria despejar raiva sobre ele, ele não tem culpa no meu humor. Ele de certo não estava me agüentando como eu não me agüentava. Estava estragando um momento que era para ser só eu e ele. Eu estava começando a ficar mal-humorada por causa do meu humor. Eu não havia tido uma noite boa, devido aquele sonho, pode ter sido isso somado com os outros fatores do dia. Será que eu era a única no mundo que não gostava de aniversário de 16 anos e ficava irritada por causa de uma surpresa? Eu oficialmente consigo ser a pessoa mais estranha do mundo e estragar tudo com a minha anormalidade.

Eu encostei-me no vidro do carro. Era gelado e isso me fazia relaxar um pouco. Jacob me olhou novamente apreensivo. Acho que eu estava transparecendo raiva demais ao ponto de ele me olhar preocupado. Ele não iria resistir, com certeza ele ia me perguntar alguma coisa. Ele tinha que falar algo!

- Ness, tudo bem com você? – Perguntou-me ele. Finalmente ele falou algo!

- Não quero estragar o momento, Jake. Ignore qualquer expressão de sofrimento que eu estou fazendo.

- Se você quiser a gente volta para casa – Por que ele sempre queria fazer a minha vontade? Será que ele podia me contrariar só uma vez, eu ficaria feliz. Droga de raiva!

- Não Jake, eu estou bem. Vamos ir ao lugar que você vai me levar. Não se preocupe comigo. – Tentei parecer o mais normal possível, não queria preocupar Jacob.

Andamos mais uns cinco quilômetros até que ele parou em um acostamento. Não entendi. Esperava um lugar que incluía mais movimento, e não uma floresta. Não que eu quisesse isso, preferia árvores a tijolos, mas ainda não tinha entendido o porquê de ele me levar para um acostamento de estrada cercado de arvores.

- Chegamos. – Disse ele enquanto desligava o motor do carro.

- Não entendi, é aqui o lugar que você queria me trazer? – Quem sabe ele não queria somente um pouco de privacidade para nós dois. Sorri com a ideia.

- Na verdade não é bem aqui, temos que andar alguns quilômetros – Do que ele estava falando?

- Como assim?

- Você vai ver. Prometo que não vai se arrepender! – Disse ele em um tom tão doce com a sua voz rouca, aquilo fez com que eu não desse qualquer resposta sarcástica devido ao meu humor. Na verdade, eu já estava me esquecendo dele.

Ele abriu a porta, desceu e me encontrou ao meu lado quando eu desci do carro. Seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação, e aos poucos aquele olhar ia me contagiando, ao ponto de não me lembrar do mau humor. Jacob conseguia o impossível.

- Então? Vamos? – Perguntou-me ele com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Sim, mas exatamente a onde? Eu preciso saber para poder chegar lá.

- Na verdade, você não vai precisar mover um pé. – Ele me olhou com aquele mesmo olhar de Alice hoje pela manhã quando ela havia entrado em meu quarto. – Você vai fazer como os velhos tempos! – Ele se agachou e apontou para suas costas. Eu sorri. Era bom lembrar quando eu andava na cacunda de Jacob quando pequena. Eu adorava aquela sensação no vento no rosto quando ele me levava para caçar. Realmente era bom!

- Tem certeza, Jake? Quer dizer, eu não vou quebrar a sua coluna ou algo do tipo? – Ele nem me respondeu. Ele sorriu e veio em minha direção. Não pude nem pensar, quando vi, Jacob já havia me pegado pelos joelhos e colocado em suas costas.

- Confortável? – Perguntou-me ele.

- Bem que podia ter um travesseiro aqui! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Isso fez com que ele arrepiasse seu pescoço.

- Me poupe Ness, e controle seu desejo! – Disse ele entre uma risadinha.

- Você não vai se transformar?

- Não estou com pressa de chegar, quero que você possa aproveitar cada momento. – Disse ele acariciando o meu rosto. Está decidido, eu iria enfartar hoje antes da festa.

Ele começou a caminhar em um ritmo rápido, não correndo. Era bom abraçar Jacob, sua pele quente junto a minha parecia que ia pegar fogo, mas era uma sensação boa. Melhor ainda era poder abraçar aquele peito musculoso, aquilo me deixava ofegante.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou-me ele.

- Em você. No que mais seria?

- O que está pensando sobre mim?

- Não vou dar detalhes Jake! – Senti um calor no meu rosto. Legal, estava vermelha. O melhor foi que ele percebeu.

- É muito constrangedor? – Insinuou ele.

- Melhor não ser dito nada, você vai me achar uma fraca.

- Você está me deixando confuso! – Essa era a intenção, eu não dizer a ele que seu peito musculoso me fazia perder o ar, ou que seu calor ao tocar a minha pele me deixava ofegante. Ele nunca mais tocaria em mim!

- Esquece. – Disse a ele.

Ele somente sorriu. Será que ele não percebia o que ele provocava em mim?

A caminhada foi um pouco longa. Perguntei-me se ele já não estava com algum tipo de dor ou cansaço, mas quando eu olhava para ele eu encontrava a resposta. Ele estava calmo e tranqüilo, como se estivesse caminhando no parque. Perdida em meus pensamentos percebi então que ele desacelerava seu ritmo ao chegar a um local mais aberto. Quando ele foi se aproximando pude reconhecer o lugar. Dei um sorriso enorme e ele me olhou satisfeito de ter me levado aquele lugar. Dois anos atrás, fomos os dois caçar e antes da caça corremos feito loucos bosque adentro e, depois de muito correr, achamos esse lugar lindo. Era um pequeno lago com uma relva baixa em sua borda e cercada de árvores. Era muito tranqüilo ali, me fazia ter sensações boas, lembranças boas. Ali era o lugar onde eu e ele íamos para ficar sozinhos, só nós dois, para esvaziar a mente e nos livrarmos dos ouvidos aguçados de oito vampiros, era estressante não ter privacidade. E era também o lugar onde aconteceu...

- Lembranças? – Perguntou-me ele enquanto me colocava no chão com um sorriso, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Sorri para ele.

- Você não poderia me trazer no lugar mais perfeito no meu aniversario. – Olhava para ele e para o lago, os dois incrivelmente lindos para mim.

- Sabia que você ia gostar.

Eu parei a sua frente e o cariciei no rosto, ele segurou minha mão e fechou os olhos, lembranças vieram em minha mente. Lembranças que eu nunca tinha revelado a ele no meu ponto de vista.

- Quer ver? – Perguntei a ele.

Ele assentiu para mim. Não deixaria nenhum detalhe escapar.

Verão. Droga! Não gostava muito de dias quentes, me faziam ficar sufocada e a casa de meus pais era muito quente. Tudo bem que eles eram vampiros e não podiam sentir calor, mas e eu?! Olhei para o lado procurando o relógio, 07h00min da manhã. Eu não era uma pessoa que acostumava acordar cedo (Pessoa! Essa é boa!), mas ultimamente quando eu ia caçar toda sexta-feira com Jacob, eu não conseguia dormir direito. Ficava ansiosa a noite toda, não conseguia encontrar uma posição para dormir. Era irritante ficar naquele quarto olhando para o teto, com os olhos não obedecendo a sua vontade. Será que meu cérebro não conseguia captar meu sono? A única coisa que vinha em minha mente durante a noite até agora pela manhã era o rosto de Jacob sorrindo. Aí! Aquele sorriso. Que droga! Por que eu não conseguia tirar ele da minha mente? O rosto dele era mais forte que a minha vontade de dormir, isso impedia o meu desejo de dormir mais um pouco se realizasse. Eu não iria conseguir, com flashes de Jacob na minha cabeça.

Já que eu não ia conseguir dormir, ficaria mais um tempo na cama, teria um longo tempo até as 09h00min, a melhor coisa a fazer era ficar deitada, pensando. Esses últimos meses eu tenho me sentido estranha perto de Jacob. Está certo que eu o amava, mas parece que sentimentos novos estavam aflorando, parecia que o que eu sentia por ele estava ficando mais forte. Prova disso: bom, eu ficava imaginando seus lábios tocando em minha boca milhares de vezes nesses últimos seis meses, além é claro, de meu coração ficar mais rápido toda vez que ele me tocava. Era ridículo, o que estava exatamente acontecendo comigo? Eu já não o amava o suficiente? Era algo inexplicável, me irritei tanto com isso que decidi falar com Alice, "minha conselheira", um dia desses. Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer, como é que eu não conseguia me entender? O que ela me disse: "Você está crescendo, e seus sentimentos por Jacob também. O que você sente por ele não é só mais amor, mas desejo e paixão", ela olhava sorridente para mim, feliz com o fato de eu escolher ela para falar nesses assuntos. Isso não deixava as coisas muito claras para mim. Foi de muita utilidade. Paixão e amor não eram as mesmas coisas? Sentimentos eram coisas muitos difíceis de entender. A ajuda de Alice foi tanta, que eu continuava a fazer cara de boba quando ele chegava perto de mim.

A melhor parte é que ele percebia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas ignorava, para não dar muita corda, pois eu tinha apenas 14 anos! A gente havia conversado algo em relação há um dia nos beijarmos, mas pela lei de Jacob e de meu pai, contatos físicos só a partir dos 16 anos, o superficial, pois os mais intensos só depois dos 18 anos. 16 anos, era muito tempo! Como é que eu ou ele agüentaria tanto tempo? Dois anos! Era demais.

Desisti, não era desse jeito que eu iria conseguir que ele me beijasse. Levantei-me para fazer algo útil ao invés de ficar com seu rosto em minha mente. Fui ao banheiro me arrumar. Quanto mais cedo pronta, mais cedo para ficar sem fazer nada. Isso era muito bom. Agora era recém 07h30min. Não fiz muita cerimônia para escolher minha roupa: short jeans e blusa de manga curta azul celeste razoavelmente na moda, se não, no momento que me visse, Alice iria me fazer trocar de roupa de novo. Olhei para o relógio novamente, 07h35min. Eu podia ter demorado mais. Jacob geralmente chegava aqui umas 09h00min, a melhor coisa que eu tinha a fazer era ir para sala assistir televisão. Que legal.

Deitei-me no sofá branco da sala e comecei a trocar de canal. Nada de interessante. Como se algo fosse me distrair agora.

- Oi filha! Já acordada? – Perguntou meu pai surpreso. Geralmente era uma briga para me tirar da cama.

- É, não dormi direito essa noite.

- Algum motivo especial? – Porque ele perguntava? Ele já sabia!

- Não sei bem, mas acho que foi a sede. – Desculpa idiota.

Ele se sentou na poltrona de mesma cor do sofá. Com certeza ele faria um questionário agora.

- Não posso mais sentar? – Pois é, ele lê mentes. Não tem como controlar os meus pensamentos.

- Esperando Jacob?

- Hãm – Respondi com indiferença. – Mamãe?

- Está na casa de Esme e Carlisle. Fiquei para te esperar.

- Uhm.

Já estava ficando agonizante aquele silêncio, somente o barulho da televisão. Para meu alivio bateram na porta. Não que eu não gostasse do meu pai, jamais. É que eu estava tão ansiosa para ver Jacob, que simplesmente mais nada me ocorria na cabeça.

- Como se fosse a primeira vez. – Provocou Edward enquanto eu me levantava rapidamente, rápido até demais, para abrir a porta.

Lá estava ele, com seu sorriso estampado em seu rosto de cor acastanhada, com seus olhos negros brilhando enquanto olhava meu rosto. Perdi-me completamente naquele brilho, como ele tivesse me deixado cega.

- Bom dia – Disse-me ele com sua voz rouca e suave.

Meu sorriso era muito grande, não tinha como não sorrir perto dele.

- Oi. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar para dizer.

- Oi Edward! – Disse Jacob sob meus ombros, mas nem era necessário, meu pai já estava saindo de casa quando ele falou isso. Ele não ficava muito confortável com os meus pensamentos.

- Oi Jacob. – Cumprimentou ele me olhando.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Jacob.

Assenti para ele sorridente.

- Cuide-se Ness, Jacob. – Ele somente olhou para ele, depois de fechar a porta, com um olhar de "não agarre minha filha, ou estará sem seus dentes amanhã". Ele somente riu com o meu pensamento. Eu estava pensando certo?

- Tchau pai! – Acenei a ele, enquanto ele já estava correndo.

- Então onde você quer ir caçar? – Perguntou-me Jacob com aquele brilho nos olhos.

- Estava pensando em ir mais ao norte, da ultima vez que fomos lá, havia bastante herbívoros. – Eu ia morrer hoje, Jacob sem camisa! – Estava pensando. – Disse a ele enquanto começávamos a caminhar na direção que eu havia sugerido.

- O que? – Ele me olhou curioso. Ele estava caminhado ao meu lado, quase se encostando em mim. Eu podia sentir o calor que vinha de sua direção.

- Faz tempo que a gente não aposta uma corrida – Exprimi um sorriso.

- Achava que você tinha dito que era coisa de criança. – Indagou ele.

- Não acho, já que você ainda me acha uma qual é a diferença? – Nós estávamos começando a andar bosque adentro quando ele parou.

- Ness, não vamos começar essa discussão de novo, por favor. – Seus olhos eram suplicantes, como é que eu iria resistir? Eu queria falar sobre nós, sobre o porquê não havíamos nos beijado ainda.

- Eu quero Jacob!

- Depois a gente discute isso. – Falou ele me acariciando na bochecha com uma voz doce. Droga! Que chantagem injusta!

Rolei os olhos e dei um longo suspiro. Segui andando, não venceria essa discussão agora, mas ela iria voltar, ele não ia escapar.

Ele percebeu minha frustração, ele não gostava de me magoar ou me deixar com raiva. Eu sei que estava sendo injusta, mas eu queria tocar sua boca e ele também, eu sentia isso, então por que resistir ao desejo? Só por causa dos meus 14 anos? Era algo idiota a fazer. Mas por outro ponto de vista, eu me sentia culpada, eu estava errada. Por que não esperar? Isso causaria menos dano a Jacob. Tive momentos que eu até pensei que ele não era apaixonado por mim, que era só o _imprinting_ que fazia ele ficar perto de mim, a cada dia eu ficava mais confusa por causa da dúvida.

Ele me olhou novamente preocupado, acho que procurando alguma coisa no meu rosto. Ele deu um longo suspiro e seu passo começou a acelerar. Fiz o mesmo, para acompanhá-lo. Será que eu havia magoado ele com aquela historia tola? Provavelmente. Como eu podia ser tão egoísta! De certo ele queria que eu o deixasse sozinho. Comecei a desacelerar para deixá-lo ir. Ao ponto que eu parei totalmente.

- Não vai correr Nessie? – Disse ele meio amargurado parando repentinamente há alguns metros de mim. Nós estávamos parados no meio do bosque, em meio aquele silencio. Eu engoli um seco, minha garganta parecia ter um nó, não conseguia responder a ele.

- Você não quer ir sozinho? – Perguntei com minha voz falhada.

Ele virou-se rapidamente por causa da minha voz. De repente seu rosto estava cheio de arrependimento e de medo. Por que ele estava daquele jeito?

- Desculpe. – Sussurrou ele. – Desculpe se eu te faço chorar.

Toquei meu rosto. Ele estava úmido. Eu estava chorando e nem havia percebido. Legal, agora eu fiz Jacob se sentir mais culpado ainda. Eu era incrível.

- Não é você, Jacob. Sou eu.

- Ness...

- Eu estou sendo injusta, Jacob. Estou obrigando você a fazer algo que não quer. Eu estou estragando tudo, fazendo com que você tenha raiva de mim...

- Raiva de você? – Perguntou ele incrédulo, se aproximando mais de mim. – A única pessoa de que eu tenho raiva aqui é de mim mesmo. Você não tem culpa de que eu seja tão idiota, Nessie.

- Pare de colocar a culpa em você! – Gritei entre lágrimas. Isso me irritava, ficar assumindo algo que era claramente minha culpa. A culpa de ficar subornando e insistindo que ele fizesse algo que ele não queria tomou conta de mim.

- E quem disse que você esta me obrigando a fazer algo que não quero? – Disse ele se aproximando de mim ainda mais, seu tom de voz era estranho, misturava incredulidade com raiva. – Você acha que eu não quero você?

- Às vezes eu tenho essa sensação – Nunca tinha revelado isso a ele e me arrependi imediatamente.

- Você acha que eu não te amo? - Perguntou ele desesperado.

- Não é isso, não sei como explicar. – Realmente eu não sabia por onde começar.

- Não acredito. – Disse ele indignado, mas foi quase como um sussurro, como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

- Desculpa. – Foi tudo que eu consegui pensar em dizer. Eu tinha a sensação que mais lagrimas estavam brotando em meus olhos. Não sabia como agir, então saí correndo feito louca, sem mesmo saber para onde eu estava indo. Pude ouvir os passos desesperados atrás de mim. Eu não o obrigaria a voltar, eu queria que ele viesse atrás de mim. Eu ainda estava sendo egoísta novamente. Como eu podia ser tão fria?

Quando percebi estávamos correndo feitos loucos para algum lugar.

Fui acelerando os meus passos, Jacob percebeu e fez o mesmo. Não sei onde a corrida acabaria ou onde nós estávamos, mas não me preocupava onde iríamos parar, queria poder correr até o momento em que as lagrimas sumissem dos meus olhos, que a culpa ficasse para atrás com a força do vento. Quando olhei para frente, percebi que havia uma área mais clara, livre de árvores. Corri mais ainda, se isso ainda fosse possível, para ver o que havia mais a frente que tinha chamado minha atenção. Quando saí finalmente de debaixo das árvores pude ver um lago cercado pelas árvores parecidas com as que estavam atrás de mim nesse momento. Isso me fez paralisar, o lugar era tão lindo!

Ouvi os passos dele atrás de mim, só que não haviam desacelerado. Quando virei, somente senti minhas costas tombando no chão. Jacob estava sobre mim, a uns 6 centímetros do meu rosto me encarando. Sua respiração batia em meu rosto. Era tão quente! Seus olhos eram profundos nos meus. Aquele momento era perfeito, perfeito demais. Aquele era o momento que eu e ele queríamos, mas por que ele não se aproximava mais? Eu de repente esqueci tudo o que havia acontecido momentos atrás, esqueci a culpa, as lagrimas, a raiva de mim mesma. Ele parecia indeciso, parecia que ele estava lutando consigo mesmo. Sua respiração e seu coração ficavam mais acelerados a cada segundo, assim como o meu. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e começou a se aproximar de mim. Finalmente! Involuntariamente pus minha mão em suas costas e isso bastou para que ele caísse para o lado e se levantasse. Droga!

- Desculpe Nessie! Não consegui parar. – Disse ele sobre sua respiração ofegante enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

- Não tem importância – Dei um sorriso desanimado a ele. Não queria realmente que as lagrimas voltassem, nem causar outra discórdia.

- O que?

- Que você caiu em cima de mim!

- Ah! Isso.

- O que mais seria? – Só o que faltava, Jacob pedindo desculpas por tentar me beijar!

- Nada. – Disse ele balançando a cabeça, parecendo querer colocar os pensamentos no lugar. – Então, vamos caçar?

- Você não vai falar nada? – Perguntei indignada a ele. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido e ele simplesmente ignorava, eu estava no mesmo circulo vicioso, não queria parar de falar sobre aquele assunto sem ter realmente um resposta dele. Será que eu era doente? Parece que a culpa se foi bem rápido depois daquele momento..

- O que você quer que eu fale? – Disse ele em um tom mais calmo.

- A gente quase se beijou, e você simplesmente desistiu no meio do caminho. Eu saí correndo chorando, fugindo de você, antes disso. Acha que o que aconteceu foi nada demais?

- Não acho que tenha sido insignificante.

- Então por que não me beijou? – Seu rosto mostrava relutância, ele brigava com algo dentro de si.

- Shhhhhi! – Ele estava me cortando! Eu ia abrir a boca para despejar mais indignação, mas ele não me deu opção, ele colocou seu dedo sobre minha boca, como estivesse selando ela. – Ouça. Cervos há uns cinco quilômetros ao leste. – Aquele garoto queria que eu desse na cara dele?

- Não estou ouvindo nada. – Disse removendo seu dedo, com força demais, mas ele pareceu nem perceber.

- Feche os olhos e preste mais atenção – Disse ele sorrindo e com um brilho nos olhos. Eu não estava entendendo nada!

- Para que...

- Feche Ness.

Fechei de má vontade, e percorri a floresta com a minha audição.

- Não ouço nada! – Respondi amargamente.

- Tente de novo.

Concentrei-me, mas não consegui perceber nenhum animal por perto, só... Um calor se aproximava muito lentamente de mim. Meu coração acelerou. Há pouco tempo ele não estava me evitando, com raiva de si mesmo?

- O que você ouve agora? – Sinceramente? O coração dele e o meu acelerando de uma forma anormal.

- Nada.

- E agora? O que você sente? – A pergunta mudou? Eu começava a sentir sua respiração em meu rosto, era quente como sua pele.

- Sinceramente? – Perguntei.

- Sinceramente. – Repetiu ele. Eu já podia sentir sua boca quase encostando-se à minha.

- Um calor, ansiedade, desejo... – Disse sussurrando sobre seus lábios.

- Abra os olhos. – Disse ele. Abri o suficiente para poder enxergar onde sua boca localizava-se exatamente.

- Você quer? – Perguntou-me suavemente sob meus lábios. Aquilo estava me deixando louca. Que pergunta óbvia!

- Sim. – Foi a única coisa para falar sob um arfar enlouquecedor, e que consegui pensar naquele momento, estava começando a ficar tonta, seu hálito invadia minha boca sem nem ainda ter tocado nos meus lábios ainda, me deixando embriagada. Minha respiração estava anormal, rápida demais como meu coração.

Ele sorriu com a resposta, como se não soubesse que essa seria a resposta. Eu não estava entendendo nada, ele não estava evitando me beijar, e agora ele estava simplesmente me deixando louca com sua provocação.

Ele tocou meu rosto acariciando-o e aproximando mais ainda dos meus lábios. Aquilo era devagar demais, eu queria que seus lábios tocassem em mim, estava ficando impaciente com a lentidão. Finalmente ele tocou meus lábios, finalmente tive aquela sensação que tanto queria. Era uma sensação incrível, nada se comparava com o que eu sentia naquele momento. Não tinha como explicar. O mundo literalmente parou, eu só sentia Jacob, a única coisa que eu tinha convicção era o que eu sentia por ele. Isso não chegava nem perto do que eu imaginava quando me perdia em meus pensamentos. Eu podia sentir seus lábios grossos, eram incrivelmente macios, mais do que eu pensava ser. Seu beijo era inicialmente suave, o que parecia que ele estava aos poucos descobrindo minha boca, como eu fazia com ele. Sua língua e seu hálito quente juntos faziam com que eu entrasse no estado de êxtase maior ainda, fazendo meu coração se acelerar mais ainda. Como um beijo podia me provocar sensações tão incríveis? Eu acho que vou enfartar desse jeito. Mas eu não era a única. O coração dele estava descompassado e sua respiração cada vez mais rápida. Eu podia sentir que ele não estava mais tão suave como no inicio, isso era muito bom! Suas mãos lentamente começaram a se mexer, uma delas em minha nuca e a outra entre o limite das minhas costas e do meu quadril, um choque percorreu meu corpo. Seu beijo começou a ficar mais urgente, mas ainda sim, controlado. Como ele conseguia? Meu desejo estava cada vez mais aumentando de um modo descontrolado. Lentamente comecei a mexer minhas mãos, para ver se ele não iria repelir com esse movimento, eu não queria que aquele beijo terminasse. Estava com elas no seu pescoço, então desci a direita pra seu peito. Era perfeito e quente! Queria explorar seu corpo com as minhas mãos, necessitava fazer isso. Desci mais ainda, em seu abdômen, provocando arrepios em sua pele. Ele então começou lentamente a se afastar de mim sorrindo, não soltando de repente, mas lentamente afastando dos meus lábios, o que evitou que eu começar a reclamar.

- Já no nosso primeiro beijo você já começa a ousar demais, Renesmee Cullen! – Disse ele sorrindo sobre meus lábios. Brilhavam de uma forma anormal seus olhos.

Senti um rubor em meu rosto, certamente tinha ficado vermelha.

- Desculpa se eu me empolguei!

- Não disse que não gostei, só fiz um comentário! – Isso me fez ficar mais vermelha ainda. Sua testa estava encostada na minha. Ficamos assim nos olhando e trocando carinhos, por horas, já até tinha me esquecido de minha sede e culpa. Como eu pude achar que ele não queria aquilo?

Afastei minhas mãos sorrindo de seu rosto.

- Então? – Perguntei a ele, voltando de minhas lembranças.

Nós havíamos nos sentado embaixo de uma arvore enquanto eu mostrava aquilo tudo para ele. Estava recostada em seu peito e seu braço me envolvia sobre o meu ombro, acariciando o meu braço.

- Sinceramente? Eu fui um idiota tentando resistir a você, magoando você, deixando-a cheia de duvidas, não sei se sou um bom namorado.

Levantei minha cabeça de leve para poder olhar para o seu rosto, ele me olhava mesmo antes de eu encontrar seu olhar. Dei uma leve tapa em seu ombro fingindo indignação.

- Você sempre se coloca para baixo. – Disse a ele.

Ele somente encenou um "ai" e sorriu. Eu podia ficar olhando para ele e ele para mim por horas. Não precisa de palavras para descrever o que ele sentia, seu olhar revelava seus pensamentos claramente. Era como se pudéssemos ler a mente um do outro sem invadir a privacidade de ninguém. Era tão fácil ficar como Jacob sem falar nada, somente ficar em silencio, aproveitando cada segundo.

- Quase me esqueci da parte principal – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto. Como assim?

- Parte principal? Do que você está falando? – Perguntei.

Ele colocou a mão no seu bolso direito da calça e retirou um saquinho de veludo bordô com um laço bem feito de um cetim grosso dourado. Duvidei imediatamente que aquele laço foi feito por ele, ele não tinha tanta habilidade ou delicadeza. Ele estendeu a mão em uma concha em minha direção, como se estivesse incentivando uma criança de pegar algo desconhecido em seu mundo. Seus olhos estavam como há uma hora atrás, quando ele chegou, estavam cheios de expectativa. Peguei o saquinho de suas mãos e fiquei o olhando, como se quisesse que ele desfizesse o laço sozinho.

- Não vai abrir? - Perguntou ele receoso. Com certeza eu estava com uma expressão duvidosa.

- Vou. Só estava... Bem eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo realmente. – Disse sorrindo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. O que eu iria falar? Que estava com medo de abrir o inofensivo saquinho de veludo?

Puxei o delicado laço, ele se desfez com facilidade. Virei aquele pequeno veludo na minha mão. Olhei para Jacob, e ele estava muito ansioso com a minha reação. Enquanto olhei para ele, algo gelado tocou minha pele. Olhei em direção da minha mão e sobre ela estava um coração de mais ou menos uns cinco centímetros. Era um pingente grande, tinha que admitir, mas os seus detalhes chamavam mais atenção que o seu tamanho. Segurei-o com uma mão e passei os dedos da outra sobre aqueles pequenos detalhes prateados. Na frente do coração havia uma planta que entrelaçava todo o coração.

- Nossa! É lindo! – Não tinha o que dizer, era realmente lindo, mas não sei se o convenci, pois ele deu uma risadinha enquanto olhava meu rosto.

- Como você pode dizer isso se nem olhou o presente direito? – O que tinha mais para olhar? Ele pegou o colar da minha mão e o abriu através de um discreto fecho que tinha na lateral do coração. Ele me entregou novamente com mais expectativa que antes e fechou minha mão delicadamente sobre o coração. Olhei confusa para ele e fui olhar a nova parte do meu presente.

Quando olhei para o coração, em sua tampa estava inscrito "_Para o meu Sol, que me tira da escuridão" _e no lado oposto uma foto minha e dele, que sinceramente eu não me lembrava em que momento havia sido tirada, mas eu podia ver nela que eu e Jacob nos olhávamos de uma forma muito intensa. Aquilo tudo era lindo. "_Meu Sol_" repeti mentalmente. A parte "_meu" _me fez sorrir. Eu pertencia a ele. E ele a mim.

Estava tão absorvida naquele momento, que levei um leve susto com a mão de Jacob tocando meu rosto, acariciando a maçã direita do meu rosto, com um brilho de satisfação.

- Espero que esse choro seja de felicidade. – Falou ele ao se aproximar de mim.

Toquei o meu rosto, não havia percebido que lágrimas estavam escorrendo por ele, e realmente estavam. Não tinha como evitar, tudo aquilo era tão lindo. Não que eu precisasse que ele me desse um colar para comprovar o amor que ele sentia por mim, mas era difícil acreditar que alguém me amava tanto.

- Eu adorei! Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa. Só com esse sorriso já me fez ganhar o dia! – Disse ele se aproximando ainda mais do meu rosto, até que ele me beijasse.

* * *

**Nota Final: Tentarei colocar o terceiro capitulo o mais breve possível!! E mande rewiews, plis!**

Agradecimento pela rewiew, obrigadinha.

Hoje é a vez da lola! De adoro muuiito, futura escritora!


	3. Tortura, nem tanto

Sei, sei. Demorei para postar o terceiro capitulo. Sorry, mas tenho uma chata mania de revisar, e revisar e revisar várias vezes, e mesmo assim sempre tem algo que eu acho defeito! Mas espero que mesmo com a demora, vocês gostem do terceiro capitulo! E espero ter a compreensão de vocês. Obrigada por todos os acessos, mas mesmo assim, algumas reviews seriam bem legais, elas nos inspiram a escrever, embora a história não seja grande coisa. Ah! e obrigada da pelas reviews: **Nessa Clearwater**, **jubs-vj** e **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**. As suas palavras me deixam mais empolgada para escrever

* * *

**3- Tortura (nem tanto)**

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora tentando nos convencer, decidimos que eu e ele tínhamos três bons motivos para que nós voltássemos para casa e deixasse aquele pequeno paraíso para trás. Primeiro motivo: Se não voltássemos hoje, antes das três, seria a desculpa perfeita para Rosalie ter algum motivo para arrancar algum membro de Jacob. Era incrível como o meu namorado vivia cercado pela ameaça de que alguém iria arrancar alguma parte do corpo dele se ele fizesse algo "errado". Não sei como ele conseguia dormir com um sogro morando na mesma casa só esperando um passo em falso e uma tia loira que se remoia para arrancar um dedinho que fosse dele para se vingar das piadas. Não sei como ele já não tinha fugido - eu já tinha feita essa pergunta a ele - e a resposta foi a mais óbvia possível: _eu te amo_. Eu fiquei toda boba quando ele falou, como se ele não me dissesse isso toda semana.

Segundo: Alice teria um ataque neurótico e sairia com o vestido na mão floresta adentro procurando por mim. Seria engraçado, mas não seria legal quando ela me encontrasse, _nada legal_. E terceiro motivo: eu não queria que um grupo de busca saísse atrás de mim, e me encontrasse me agarrando com Jacob. Isso seria condenação pelo resto da eternidade com Emmett por perto, e ainda, um castigo por um longo período, pois de acordo com Edward, eu estaria infringindo as regras.

Agora estávamos dentro do carro fazia uns 20 minutos, Jacob ligou o rádio em uma estação que eu acho estava passando algum rock clássico, acho que para quebrar o silêncio, pois desde o momento que entramos no carro, não havíamos aberto as nossas bocas para falar. Devo admitir que o silêncio não me incomodava como de costume, eu estava completamente compenetrada nos meus pensamentos. Não estava prestando atenção em nada, estava completamente absorta com flashes dos momentos que ocorreram naquela manhã, ou tarde, não sei, tinha me desligado completamente do tempo, mas pelo julgar do Sol, devia ser meio-dia passado. Cada vez que eu me lembrava do lago, erguia minha mão para tocar no coração de prata sob o meu peito. Isso ocorria de dois em dois minutos, era um movimento viciante. Já na décima vez que eu fiz isso Jacob olhou para mim. Eu devia estar fazendo isso com mais freqüência que eu havia percebido, pois ele parecia estar se divertindo com o meu novo vício.

- Você está bem? – indagou ele, com uma expressão divertida.

- Acho que não.

- O colar te incomoda? – agora por eu colocar minha mão sobre o pingente de dois em dois minutos queria dizer que ele me incomodava? Cara, depois eu que era a neurótica!

- Será que minhas lágrimas naquele momento não bastaram?

- Desculpa. É que não é sempre que você aceita um presente tão facilmente. Só está sendo estranho para mim. – o nosso mundo estava rodeado de estranhezas, e ele achava isso estranho?

- Hoje foi diferente.

- O que teve de diferente das outras vezes? – indagou ele com uma curiosidade anormal.

- Não sei bem. Acho que foi meio de surpresa, e, bom, a frase que tinha dentro do coração me deixou completamente... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não havia palavras para dizer o que eu havia sentido naquele momento. A mão dele levemente encostou-se à minha mão direita que estava sob o volante, seus dedos quentes acariciaram levemente as costas da minha mão, uma sensação estranha apoderou-se de mim, algo no qual eu não iria acostumar, a estranha sensação de estar sendo queimada com leves choques. Eu adorava aquela sensação, fazia com que meu coração se acelerasse repentinamente, e Jacob me desse aquele sorriso incrível por mais um momento vencido. Tradução: mais uma chance de ele me ver constrangida. Eu podia ver que ele estava tão feliz quanto eu.

- Sabe o que é verdade? – perguntou ele.

- O que?

- Aquilo que eu mandei escrever no coração. Você é tudo para mim Ness, você ilumina minha vida. – podia ver de relance as lagrimas que ele segurava em seus olhos.

- Às vezes parece que eu não retribuo o suficiente. – disse a ele.

- Como assim? – ele estava confuso.

- Você faz tudo isso para mim, e o que eu faço pra você?

- Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, isso não basta? – olhei novamente para ele, e seu sorriso era ainda mais iluminado que o de momentos antes.

- Acho que sim. – para mim nada seria o suficiente para retribuir o que ele sentia por mim.

- Claro que sim, você não poderia retribuir de uma maneira melhor. – nós conseguíamos ter momentos perfeitos até quando estávamos andando de carro, e esse era o problema, eu não conseguia prestar atenção na estrada.

- Nessie, pare! - ouvi um grito vindo do lado de fora, fazendo eu e Jacob sobressaltarmos. Eu estava naquele momento na entrada da casa - na verdade eu nem tinha percebido onde estava entrando – pois estava prestando mais atenção em Jacob do que na estrada. Definitivamente, dirigir com ele ao meu lado não me fazia bem. Mas mesmo assim, eu não fui a única culpada, e ainda bem que eu tinha um bom reflexo, o que me fez frear rápido e bruscamente, fazendo com que Jacob voasse para frente do painel. Meu coração e o dele estavam a mil por hora. O que Alice pensava quando se atirou na frente do carro?

Abri a janela do carro, a raiva explodia dentro de mim.

- Você queria morrer sua doida!

- O máximo que poderia acontecer é eu ter amassado o seu lindo presente, mas essa não era a verdadeira intenção. – falou-me ela em uma tranqüilidade irritante diante do meu carro.

Não me detive em sair do carro e pular no pescoço de Alice. Senti as mãos quentes me segurando no punho enquanto eu abria a porta, mas tive força suficiente para puxá-las. Bati a porta num baque ensurdecedor, seguido por uma batida mais suave que vinha do lado de Jacob. No momento eu achava que havia quebrado a porta, mas não queria me desconcentrar de Alice. Fitei-a nos olhos enquanto caminhava naquela curta distância que nos separava, ela parecia exageradamente calma, isso me deixava mais irritada ainda!

- Alice, você não devia ter feito isso. – ouvi Jacob apreensivo.

- Não se meta Jacob. – Disse ela mais tranqüila ainda. Será que ela não via que eu estava irritada.

Aproximei-me dela.

- Você queria matar alguém? Você podia ter machucado Jake! Você pelo menos não teve o bom senso de saber a que velocidade eu estava?!

- Sim! – Ela piscou aqueles olhos amarelos como uma criança e sorriu. AAAHHHH! Quando Alice queria irritar, ela conseguia facilmente isso. Eu não queria realmente machucá-la - iria me arrepender depois - mas estava com muita vontade. Tentei segurar-me o máximo possível, fazendo com que eu apenas despejasse a maior quantidade de palavrões possíveis, não era meu costume, mas era melhor do que machucar ela. Estava concentrada demais, despejando a maior quantidade da minha raiva sobre ela que eu não percebi por completo quando ela fez um rápido movimento e pegou algo em seu bolso na calça preta jeans que ela usava. Mais rápido ainda foi o preto que apareceu nos meus olhos depois daquele movimento repentino.

- Alice, isso já está ficando ridículo! Tira esse pano do rosto de Nessie! – retrucou Jacob irritado.

- Mais uma vez, não se meta Jacob! A propósito, você não tinha que ir buscar umas coisas? – indagou Alice em um tom meio estranho de voz. Ela não se encontrava mais em minhas costas, evitando que eu me libertasse do pano preto, mas ainda continuava impossível de arrancar-lo *ele*. Tudo havia ficado em silêncio e só se ouvia os meus xingamentos para Alice tirar aquele pano preto dos meus olhos. Jacob não estava na minha defesa?

- Ãhn... Nessie. Vou ter que... ir a um lugar... a gente se fala depois. – ele não sabia o que dizer. Será que meu único defensor estava me deixando na mão?

- Jake... – o que ouvi somente foram seus passos rápidos em direção ao carro e um baque. Depois disso, o som do motor foi se distanciando rápido demais. – Ele me deixou? – perguntei mais a mim mesma do que para a irritante baixinha ao meu lado, um sussurro magoado com revolta misturada. Ele nunca me deixava daquele jeito. Senti o pano dos meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Quantas vezes eu iria chorar hoje? Mas essas lágrimas eram diferentes daquelas que brotaram dos meus olhos no lago, essas eram de raiva. Eu odiava quando me contrariavam! Nesse momento eu comecei a lutar mais ainda contra as mãos de Alice, que tinham voltado a segurar o pano novamente, já que eu estava quase conseguindo me libertar dele. Estava irritada com tudo. Se eu já estava furiosa, agora eu estava possessa! Por que eu simplesmente não podia ter um dia perfeito como estava sendo há 2 minutos atrás?

- Vamos! – ouvi a voz empolgada de Alice, vindo detrás de mim.

- Não vou mover um milímetro daqui enquanto você não tirar isso da minha cara e me der satisfações! – gritei com todo ar que continha nos meus pulmões. Estava completamente determinada, Alice não iria ganhar! Nunca!

- Nessie...

- Não venha com carinhos Alice. Você estragou meu dia! – a respiração dela parou, eu não ouvi mais nenhum movimento vindo do seu corpo. Pude sentir menos pressão da faixa em meu rosto, mas não a vi cair da minha face. Arrependi-me completamente. Ela não merecia aquilo.

- Alice...

- Seus pais tinham razão, como eu iria obrigar você a fazer uma coisa que odeia? Você está certa. Estraguei seu momento com Jacob. – tirei o pano que envolvia o rosto e encontrei o rosto melancólico de Alice. Desta vez eu tinha realmente exagerado. Eu iria me arrepender profundamente por fazer isso, mas o rostinho dela me fazia sentir tão culpada...

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ela abriu um sorriso gigantesco. Eu já deveria de saber, depois desses 16 anos, que tudo aquilo era encanação, mas eu sempre caía nas armadilhas de Alice, sempre!

- Bom...

- Só quero esclarecer uma coisa antes de qualquer ação!

- Qualquer coisa – repetiu Alice.

- Nada de me fazer bonequinha, odeio quando você começa a me maquiar. Fico parecendo uma das amiguinhas da Barbie!

- Isso é algo para ser discutido depois... – ela encaminhava-se para trás de mim, creio que para colocar a faixa em meus olhos novamente.

- Como assim, Alice?! Qualquer coisa, lembra!?

- Discutimos isso depois. – era _incrível _como ela curava-se de mágoas rápido. Ela já estava até me puxando pelo pulso como se guiasse uma cega, como momentos antes. Isso me fez lembrar dele.

- Por que Jake saiu daquele jeito?

- Ele tem que resolver umas coisinhas para mim. Vocês conversam mais tarde.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto quando escondem as coisas de mim. – eu parecia uma menina dengosa, mas devo admitir, eu era um pouco. Agora Alice me puxava com mais velocidade, me guiando em um ziguezague continuo.

- No fim do dia você vai me agradecer por tudo isso, Renesmee! – Que garota convencida!

- E para que essa droga de pano?

- Você realmente ia achar que eu ia... – tinha me esquecido completamente que Alice não sabia do meu conhecimento sobre a festa surpresa, mas àquela altura tudo já estava meio óbvio, ela não percebia? -... deixar você ver a... o presente! – depois de muito esforço, ela conseguiu encontrar uma desculpa. Eu iria fingir que acreditava, era melhor, não queria ver ela - e muito menos Rose - ter uma verdadeira crise.

- Está certo. E para onde eu estou indo?

- Pra casa. – eu estava achando um caminho muito longo. Pelo que eu me lembrava a entrada da propriedade não era tão longe da casa. Bom, eu deveria considerar que geralmente andávamos a 150 km/h, tanto a pé como de carro para chegar até lá.

- Mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar o carro em frente à garagem? Seria bem mais fácil do que me rebocar? – ela me puxava cada vez mais rápido, tinha momentos que eu pensei que a intenção dela era arrancar meu braço fora.

- Não! – eu realmente não estava entendendo as idéias dela, a cada momento eu ficava mais confusa! – Agora chega de perguntas! Fique quieta pelo menos até chegarmos à porta da mansão. – não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir, nem parecia aquela Renesmee que há minutos atrás queria discutir o máximo possível com Alice. Eu havia me tornado a Renesmee "fica quieta e não discute". Eu não sei como, mas eu esquecia tão depressa dos meus sentimentos anteriores, quer dizer, eu mudava tão rápido de humor, que eu mesma me perdia comigo. Era confuso.

Acho que caminhamos por uns 10 minutos. Nossa! Nunca tinha percebido como o caminho era grandinho, não que eu estivesse cansada, foi somente uma observação. Enquanto caminhávamos durante aquele tempo todo, podia sentir aleatoriamente um calor não muito distante de mim, o que parecia ser estranho. Parecia vários _Jacobs_ espalhados no caminho, ou uma coisa mais racional: fogos. Deveria ser algum tipo de decoração que Alice não queria que eu visse. À medida que eu fui me aproximando pude ouvir os murmúrios familiares da minha família. Rose e Esme estavam em uma discussão intensa, mas não pude ouvir com clareza o que elas estavam realmente falando. Os garotos estavam vendo, imagino que _super empolgados_, um jogo de baseball. Nesse momento Alice fez com que eu corresse aquelas escadas, se eu não tivesse gene vampiro em meu corpo, eu com certeza teria caído.

- Oi.

- Nessie! – Pude ouvir o grito de Rose vindo em minha direção. Em menos de 3 segundos, ela me esmagava em um abraço sufocante. Acho que às vezes ela esquecia que eu era uma das duas pessoas que necessitava respirar naquela família.

- Rose, largue-a. Temos _muito_ trabalho para fazer! – disse Alice em um tom autoritário, dando ênfase a palavra _muito_, isso me deixou nervosa. Mas, instantaneamente, pude sentir uma onda de tranqüilidade.

- Jasper! – falei.

- Desculpe Nessie, só achava que você queria relaxar um pouco. – disse ele em um tom inocente.

- Mas até que seria bom se você fiasse por perto hoje... – ele era minha solução de alivio nesse dia.

- Não, ele não precisa. – disse Alice a ele – nós temos que começar de uma vez, senão, não terminaremos hoje!

- Alice... – Esme, sempre me apoiando.

- Não, tem razão Alice! – disse Rosalie.

- Deixem de exagerar as duas, Renesmee é linda. – falou minha mãe em um tom orgulhoso. Era bom saber que tinha bastante pessoas me apoiando.

- É, os pais sempre acham isso! Não que você não seja bonita, Ness, mas sabe como é, não dá para você simplesmente ficar de calça jeans! – me diz, qual era o momento para se usar uma calça jeans? Para Alice esse momento nunca deveria de existir para mim. Eu deveria sempre usar vestidos, shorts, menos um velho jeans comprido.

- Anda vamos subir! – disse Rose, qual era a pressa?

- Dá para, por favor, tirarem esse pano sufocante do meu rosto? – falei autoritária, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Pude ouvir a risadinha de Edward. Claro, não era com ele, por isso era engraçado.

- Desculpa filha. – disse Edward. Ninguém parecia ter prestado atenção no pedido de desculpas, todos já estavam acostumados.

- Não! Somente quando chegarmos lá em cima! – eu tinha um limite de paciência, e dessa vez eu não teria piedade de Alice, nem que ela fizesse um biquinho!

Em dois segundos pude sentir dois braços fortes me pegarem no colo como se eu fosse um bebê...

- Emmett?

- Oi!

- Até você está metido nessa loucura?

- Sabe, eu adoro me divertir, e hoje é uma grande oportunidade!

- Não achei a graça. – nós estávamos subindo a escada, e ele bateu a minha cabeça na parede.

- Ei!

- Foi sem querer! – disse ele. Sei.

- Emmett! – gritou Edward, seguido da pergunta de minha mãe preocupada com o que havia ocorrido. Está certo que aqui ninguém precisava gritar para se ouvir, o que queria dizer que meu pai não estava nada feliz com Emmett.

- Não enche, Edward.

- Sabe que você está sujeito a levar um soco? – perguntei rindo.

- Do seu pai? Até parece! – ele deu uma grande risada. Seguida de uma risada mais assustadora vinda do andar de baixo.

- Quando finalmente você vai me largar no chão? – Parecia que estávamos passeando, eu, o bebê, ele, o pai irresponsável. No mesmo instante ele me largou, literalmente, no chão.

- Não era para ser literalmente.

- Sabe que eu tenho problemas de compreensão. – disse ele rindo.

- Só de compreensão? – o desafiei.

- Está bem, Emmett, já brincou bastante. Agora se manda! - disse Alice.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, pequena. – falou ele direcionando-se para mim com sua voz.

- Que medo, estou tremendo Emmett Cullen! – até parece, eu sempre ganhava dele.

- Anda, saí, saí – pude ouvir Rosalie atrás de Emmett, imagino que empurrando ele.

- Nossa, Rose! Senti o amor! – comentou ele, sarcástico. Em seguida eu ouvi uma forte batida. – Deu. Agora nós podemos começar.

Seguidamente pude finalmente ver cores, aquele preto estava ficando entediante. Olhei em volta, estávamos no quarto de Alice, onde mais seria? Aquele era o salão de beleza oficial da casa.

- Vou ser bem clara, - levantei-me e comecei a caminhar o mais distante possível daquelas duas loucas, caso elas quisessem me pegar a força. – o mais rápido possível, sem muita frescura do tipo penteados de horas de preparação e maquiagem que faça com que eu pareça uma palhaça. – as duas se entreolharam surpresas. O que eu havia falado de tão surpreendente?

- Como sabe o que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Rosalie. Opa, informação demais.

- Bom... é meio óbvio, aqui, no quarto de Alice. Vocês só me trazem para cá quando querem fazer alguma coisa desse tipo comigo.

- Sei... – Rosalie me olhava desconfiada. Fala sério, eu mereço!

- Isso não importa, vem Nessie – Alice ofereceu sua mão – Vamos? – dei a mão a ela, hoje eu não teria muitas opções. Ela colocou-me em uma cadeira giratória, como aquelas dos salões, em frente a sua bancada gigantesca no banheiro, completamente tomada por qualquer produto imaginável de beleza. Para que uma vampira precisava de tudo isso, ela não era suficientemente linda?

- Feche os olhos, agora deixe comigo e com Rose. – _Eba_. Hora de virar Barbie. Só concordei em fechar meus olhos porque queria que meu surto fosse ao final de tudo, eu queria que elas tivessem um momento de felicidade. Estava disposta, naquele momento, a esquecer completamente que daqui algumas horas eu teria que me deparar com um bando de gente me lançando olhares, ou até mesmo colocar, _uhg_, um vestido, provavelmente, rosa. Eu podia estar essa hora sentada embaixo da árvore, com minha cabeça recostada no peito quente de Jacob. Eu podia estar tocando seus lábios nesse exato momento, mas como sempre nós tínhamos escolhido o certo, e não o que a gente queria. Isso incomodava às vezes, quer dizer, tomar decisões e ter ações pensando em minha família. Está certo, família em primeiro lugar, mas às vezes, queria poder fazer o que bem entendesse com Jacob. Queria poder beijar ele, passar os limites, sem ter que cuidar se algum vampiro não vasculhava a minha mente ou algum parente não estava ouvindo o que eu fazia. _Consequências de uma família __de __vampiro__s_, eu sei, mas certos vampiros deviam aceitar que eu já tinha crescido e que já era bem grandinha para saber o que eu queria.

_Grandinha_. Eu ri mentalmente com essa palavra. Eu sempre fui _grandinha_. Tive um curto momento da minha eternidade para ser realmente uma criança, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sei se foi realmente uma _infância_. Eu brincava com Jacob, mas era só. Nunca reclamei dessas horas, mas era estranho, eu acho que eu era o único ser racional nesse mundo que não tinha convivido com crianças. Eu sempre convivi com adultos, não tinha como ser verdadeiramente uma criança, e também nunca fiz muita questão disso. Era estranho olhar nesse ponto de vista a minha vivencia até esse momento, nunca tinha pensado dessa maneira, analisado nesse ângulo. Sempre soube que não tive uma vida considerada normal para os padrões gerais, mas pensei como seria então no momento que eu convivesse com outros humanos, diferentes daqueles que eu conhecia. Porque na realidade, nunca tinha convivido com humanos que não fossem lobisomens ou pessoas que não soubessem da verdade, que eu era diferente de todos. Como seria no momento em que eu fosse colocar a prova meu autocontrole em relação ao sangue e meu poder extra? Com o bando de La Push era diferente, com Jacob era diferente. Eles tinham sangue correndo pelas veias, mas não com cheiros tão atraentes e todos sabiam do meu diferente dom quando eu os tocava acidentalmente. Como seria em um lugar totalmente fechado, sem circular uma corrente de vento, ou ter que tocar em varias pessoas em um jogo na educação física, por exemplo? O que eu iria falar quando alguém visse um pensamento meu em sua mente? Comecei a duvidar de mim mesma se era certo eu ir para um colégio em Oxford. Estava começando a levantar a hipótese de que não era bom arriscar...

- Pronto! - Levei um susto quando Rosalie exclamou toda animada, eu estava completamente perdida em meus pensamentos. Tinha me esquecido completamente das mãos das duas trabalhando em meu cabelo e no meu rosto. Nem fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia passado desde o momento em que eu havia sentado ali. Minutos? Horas? Não faço a mínima ideia!

- Pode abrir os olhos Renesmee – Alice só pronunciava meu nome por completo quando havia algo muito especial acontecendo. Fiquei com medo.

Ela girou a cadeira e eu abri meus olhos vagarosamente. Quando me deparei com o espelho não acreditava no que eu visualizava diante dos meus olhos. Era eu? Uma garota de olhos cor de chocolate tinha uma leve sombra lilás degrade sob suas pálpebras, sua pele branca contrastava perfeitamente com suas bochechas levemente coradas com o blush rosado e seus lábios cheios e brilhantes com um rosa delicado. O cabelo bronze da garota tinha sido puxado em um coque incompleto, o que fazia com que seus cachos caíssem sobre seus ombros por trás das orelhas e mechas saíssem do próprio coque. A franja caía graciosa na frente do seu rosto no lado direito e uma flor feita com pequenas pedrinhas estava presa na lateral do mesmo lado. Olhei mais atenciosamente o espelho, era... Eu?!

- Então? – Rosalie perguntou olhando-me nos olhos através do espelho.

- E... eu não sei... o que dizer. – eu me tocava levemente na face, não dava para acreditar que era eu!

- Só responda sim ou não. Odiou? – Alice estava meio receosa com a minha reação, eu dava motivos a ela. Eu era uma caixa de surpresas, mudava rapidamente de humor.

- Não. – respondi ainda incrédula.

- Não, eu gostei ou, não, odiei. – realmente elas ainda não tinham acreditado que eu estava pasma, devido eu ainda não acreditar que aquela criatura bonita e espantada no espelho era eu.

- A primeira opção. – não estava boa em construir frases.

- Não, eu gostei? – perguntou ela novamente. Rose deu uma tapa ela, até ela já estava ficando irritada com a repetitiva pergunta de Alice.

- Alice, ela adorou! – Rose virou para Alice e chacoalhou seus ombros. Elas não paravam de gritar e pular, eu achava que elas iriam morrer, claro que não literalmente.

- O que houve? – Minha mãe entrou desesperada no banheiro, mas quando ela parou e olhou para meu reflexo, parecia que ela iria chorar. Gente, será que eu era a única que sabia se controlar? – Filha,... você está... linda! – disse ela se aproximando e me puxando levemente pela mão, fazendo me levantar da cadeira. – Você sempre foi linda, mas hoje... eu não consigo arrumar palavras para descrever!

- Mãe, não exagera!

- Não estou exagerando! – ela olhou para Rose e Alice, que ainda sorriam exageradamente – Realmente acha que eu é que estou exagerando?! – está certo, _elas_ haviam exagerado – Vocês quase me fizeram ter um treco! – Ela olhou para as duas escandalosas.

- Bella, não é sempre que Nessie aceita de bom grado algo que a gente faz nela. – estirei a língua para Alice. – Além do mais, ela ficou deslumbrante! – era exagero, mas eu tinha que concordar, eu estava linda.

- Bella, segure Edward! – Falou Rosalie rapidamente. Ela saiu correndo, meu pai estava subindo as escadas.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Ele não pode te ver! – Disse Rose como se eu estivesse deixando escapar algo muito óbvio.

- Como assim? Mas ele já me viu! Esqueceu, leitor de mentes ambulante?! Além do mais, eu não vou me casar nem nada do tipo, para que ficar fazendo mistério? Dá azar?

- Ver na mente é diferente de ver ao vivo. – Alice viajou legal nessa – E você fala como se hoje fosse um dia insignificante!

- E é! É um aniversário como milhares que eu terei daqui para frente na eternidade, milhares de dezesseis anos!

- Alice, ignora. Ela vai agradecer de joelhos depois da festa. – cara, a Rosalie era convencida! E elas nem perceberam que mencionaram na festa, então não precisaria fazer uma encenação que eu estava planejando fazer.

- Deu! – disse minha mãe entrando com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não tirava os olhos de mim. – O que eu posso ajudar garotas?

- Acho que nada Bella, vamos colocar o vestido e ela está pronta. Já chegaram? – perguntou Alice empolgada.

- Sim, Jacob trouxe quem estava faltando – o nome dele fez meu coração pular. Parecia até que eu iria casar com ele. De repente minhas mãos suavam e meu coração ficava acelerado cada vez mais, juntamente com a minha respiração que também ficava rápida.

- Renesmee, querida o que houve? – perguntou Bella acariciando meu rosto, preocupada.

- Você ainda pergunta Bella! É óbvio que ela ficou desse jeito porque você mencionou o nome daquele vira-lata. – Rosalie não tinha piedade nem nesses momentos!

- Rose, agora não! – alertou Alice.

- Filha...

- Estou bem mãe, foi só um ataque repentino. – Eu não sabia ao certo porque eu havia ficado daquele jeito, insegurança talvez. Mas pelo o que Jake iria achar de mim? Isso era ridículo, não era?

- Tem certeza? – eu realmente tinha assustado Bella.

- Sim Isabella, eu estou bem. – eu sempre falava o seu nome completo para dar ênfase, ela sabia disso, sabia que eu não estava mentindo.

- Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa me chame. – disse ela acariciando meu rosto.

- Pode deixar Bella, relaxe. Como Nessie disse, um ataque repentino de pânico. Ela está com medo da reação de Jacob. – Alice deu uma risadinha. Sinceramente, não estava achando a graça.

- Acalme-se Renesmee, você está incrivelmente linda! – Bella me beijou na testa e acariciou minha face delicadamente novamente. Ela saiu do cômodo, queria que ela ficasse, ela sabia me tranqüilizar. Na realidade, meu pânico não foi só por causa de Jacob, isso só foi grande parte do meu desespero. O que me deixou ainda mais apavorada foi quando ela disse "_Jacob trouxe __quem estava faltando"_, "_quem estava faltando_", Tradução: muitas pessoas esperando-me na sala, centenas delas, gente que eu aposto que nem conhecia. Está certo, respira, respira, respira.

- Nessie! – Chamou-me Alice fazendo que eu me desconcentrasse da minha sequência.

- Que?

- Vamos colocar o vestido?

- Hãm.

- Rose, ajude-a a se movimentar enquanto eu pego o vestido no closet. – Rosalie pegou delicadamente na minha mão esquerda e me puxou até a cama inútil de Alice e Jasper, quer dizer, eu achava que era inutilizada. Pude ouvir os passos de Alice saindo do closet, e quando ela saiu do closet, eu juro que minha boca se abriu levemente. Aquele era meu vestido?

- Então? – Perguntou-me Rosalie ansiosa.

- Esse é meu vestido?

Ele em um tom creme, tomara-que-caia formando um oito. Era incrível o bordado, não era nada chamativo, era da mesma cor do vestido, um pouco mais claro, que caía em uma camada fina de seda sobre a saia volumosa que ia até o chão. O mesmo bordado se encontrava no corpete do vestido, que o deixava delicado. Ainda na saia, havia um tecido muito fino que eu não consegui identificar, mas muito delicado, que franzia como uma cascata até um pouco antes da barra do vestido. Ele era lindo!

- Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta! – disse Alice impaciente.

- Ela precisa realmente responder? – perguntou Rosalie a Alice – Olha a boquinha aberta dela que você já encontra a resposta. – _LEGAL_, ela estava rindo da minha cara. E eu estava com a minha boca aberta? Eu não estava me reconhecendo hoje! – Agora para de babar e veste o vestido, você não vai ficar somente olhando! – agora as duas me puxavam pelo braço, porque eu não tinha nenhuma reação. Não era todo dia que eu ficava paralisada por causa de uma roupa!

Comecei a colocá-lo e tirei a conclusão que eu não iria sair daquele quarto hoje. Aquele vestido era mais complicado de colocar que uma fantasia de porquinho! Para completar, o vestido não podia tocar a maquiagem nem o cabelo, então era uma constante manobra para desviar desses obstáculos. Parei de contar os minutos depois que passou dos 8, mas acho que ficamos uns 15 tentando me deixar, ou melhor, tentando deixar o vestido perfeito. Juro que depois dessa não quero ver um vestido tão complicado de colocar pelo resto da eternidade!

- Pronto! – Alice só faltava pular de tanta felicidade. Nunca tinha visto seus olhos brilharem tanto que nem aquele momento. Eu estava tão impressionante assim? Eu estava começando a ficar com medo de me olhar no espelho, o que é bonito para Alice, geralmente não é muito agradável para mim.

- Renesmee, você está perfeitamente linda! – falou Rose.

- Isso existe? – quer dizer, alguém podia ser perfeitamente lindo, alguém como eu?

- Você acha que a gente está exagerando? – perguntou Alice incrédula, arrastando-me até seu grande espelho no closet com Rosalie colocando levemente suas mãos sob meus olhos, que "pessoas" empolgadas!

Não querendo me achar poderosa ou o ser mais belo da face da Terra, mas quando Rosalie tirou as mãos dos meus olhos... Nossa! Eu estava realmente linda! Não eram todos os dias que eu me olhava no espelho e pensava a mesma coisa, para ser sincera comigo mesma, quase nunca eu me olhava no espelho e me achava tão linda quanto eu estava me achando agora. Como elas conseguiram fazer aquilo? Parecia um milagre divino.

- Incrível! – Foi o que bastou para as duas darem aquele mesmo chilique louco de anteriormente.

- Espere todo mundo te ver! – os olhos de Alice brilhavam.

- Todo mundo? – o pânico de meia-hora atrás estava voltando.

- O que houve Ness? – agora parecia que Rosalie estava mesmo preocupada comigo.

- Quantas pessoas têm realmente lá embaixo? – perguntei. As duas se entreolharam, não sabendo o que responder.

- Bom... – Alice começou – digamos que... – ela pigarreou – umas... 150.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se, eu não sentia minhas pernas.

- 150... 150 pessoas! – gritei alto demais, mas o pânico tinha tomado conta de mim. Cadê Jasper nesses momentos? Como eu iria aparecer em frente a 150 pessoas? 150! Eu não conhecia tudo isso, de onde tinha aparecido tanta gente. _Gente_...

- Dentre as 150, quantas não são normais? – isso era o mais importante.

- Digamos que... 135 não são _normais_. – Disse Rosalie com um sorrisinho, tentando amenizar a situação. 135!

- Vocês fumaram alguma droga forte! 15 pessoas para a refeição! _Legal_, meu aniversário vai ter um _buffet_ especial para vampiros, vários tipos de sangues disponíveis...

- Calma Renesmee Carlie Cullen! – Alice me sacudiu pelos ombros com seu grito assustador. – Respira. Está tudo sob controle...

- Como pode estar tudo sobre controle, se tem vários vampiros no andar debaixo sedentos de sangue! – Rosalie me deu um beliscão exageradamente forte no meu braço. – Aí!

- Obrigada Rose. – agradeceu Alice.

- De nada, quando precisar de um controle especializado em garotas histéricas, é só chamar. – eu histérica, olha quem falando! Ela ia ver...

- Renesmee, preste atenção. Está tudo sob controle – Alice ainda me segura nos ombros e falava devagar, como se eu estivesse com alguma dificuldade de interpretação. – Os únicos humanos _normais_ lá embaixo são Charlie e as namoradas e esposas dos lobisomens. Eu já avisei aos vampiros e organizei tudo para ser o mais ventilado possível. Pare, por favor, com qualquer crise, se não vou ter que refazer toda a maquiagem novamente.

- Está bem, mas isso não muda meu outro pânico. 150 convidados é muito! Vocês querem que eu desmaie?

- Isso que Alice não convidou toda a lista! – falou Rose divertida. Toda lista, tinha mais?

- Pare Rose! Nessie acalma, desse jeito você vai acabar estragando a maquiagem. – a maquiagem! Estava mais preocupada com o povo que estava lá embaixo. – Pense em Jacob, o que ele vai pensar se te ver desse jeito?

- Não ajudou Alice – disse Rosalie. Não precisava ler mentes para saber que naquele momento mencionar o nome dele me fazia ficar mais nervosa. Que coisa tola!

- Está certo, não pense em Jacob. Pense... que se você borrar a maquiagem, você vai ter que ficar aqui mais uma hora. – ótimo motivo, não queria ficar mais nenhum segundo com as duas me torturando. – Viu! Funcionou. Agora você tem mais quinze minutos para a gente começar.

- Como? – perguntei em pânico.

- Quinze minutos para você descer as escadas. – ela não estava tentado me acalmar?

- Alice, cale a boca! A gente tinha acabado de acalmá-la – Rose deu um tapa em Alice irritada. – Nessie, é só uma festa – ela aproximou-se de mim, acariciando meus braços, Rosalie tinha mais pratica de me controlar em meus surtos idiotas do que Alice, ela era como Bella, sabia me colocar no lugar. Instinto materno, acho. – Você só vai ter que descer as escadas, cumprimentar os convidados, receber os presentes e depois disso você pode fazer o que quiser. – pude ver a boca de Alice abrir-se para contra-atacar, mas Rosalie foi mais rápida. – se quiser sair com Jacob, pode sair. – para tudo! Rosalie dizendo que eu ia poder ficar sozinha com Jacob? Se eu não tivesse uma audição tão aguçada, eu iria achar que estaria tendo uma ilusão auditiva.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Alice, tão incrédula quanto eu.

- Claro. – Emmett deu algo para ela fumar, e pelo jeito era coisa forte.

Ouvi uma leve batida na porta e pude ver Edward entrar, lindo como sempre com um smoking preto. Ele me olhou e deu um grande sorriso, até parecia que ele estava olhando uma filha recém-nascida, pois seus olhos brilhavam daquele mesmo jeito quando ele me segurou pela primeira vez.

- Tem razão, filha. Só me lembro de ter me sentido assim quando eu a olhei pela primeira vez. – ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou. – Você está fabulosa! – ele acariciou minha cabeça.

- Edward, vai estragar o cabelo! – Gritou Alice.

- Poupe-me Alice. – disse ele divertido – Ela continuaria linda.

- Pai, pare de me elogiar!

- Não entendo. Fico bravo, e você não gosta, fico feliz, e você não gosta – disse ele afastando-se de mim, dando uma risadinha calorosa.

- Adolescentes, Edward. – falou Rosalie debochada._ Adolescente_. Eu já era adulta!

- É... – disse ele pensativo. – Por favor, Alice. – Demorei um pouco para entender que aquilo era uma resposta aos pensamentos de Alice, pois logo em seguida ela saía puxando Rosalie para fora do quarto enquanto eu o seguia para fora do banheiro.

- Pai?

- Renesmee... – ele estava de costas para mim e iria falar algo muito importante, era só nesses momentos que ele pronunciava meu nome por completo. Espero que não seja nada relacionado a responsabilidade sex...

- Não. – respondeu ele – Quer dizer, quase. – quase? Ele virou-se para me olhar. Eu não precisava falar sobre esse assunto antes do meu aniversario. – Sei que não, mas... eu não quero que fique zangada, mas... eu estava escutando seus pensamentos... – ele sempre escutava os pensamentos de todo mundo – Eu sei, mas dessa vez foi porque eu quis. – ele entrou na minha mente?! Para que? – Ultimamente, eu percebi que, bom... você... e Jacob... estão ficando... hãm... mais próximos. – o que ele quis dizer com isso? – Quis dizer que... quando eu estava te escutando... não que eu quisesse me meter na sua vida... – ele estava começando a enrolar demais. Seus olhos demonstravam tensão e ele não parava de mexer as mãos.

- Renesmee, eu entrei em sua cabeça porque eu achava que você e Jacob já... – ele não precisava nem mais concluir a frase. Eu não acredito! Você não confia em mim! Está certo, há quatro anos eu passo às vezes do limite, e que eu tenho vontade, _tenho_, mas eu nunca fiz! Embora eu ache que toda essa tolice de regras seja estúpida!

- Eu sei Nessie, estou passando dos meus limites. Mas não era sobre exatamente isso que eu queria falar. – eu sinceramente já tinha perdido a vontade de conversar. – Por favor, posso terminar? – Pediu ele suplicante. O que eu ia dizer? Ele estava dentro da minha cabeça, querendo ou não eu iria responder e ouvir involuntariamente. – Obrigado, prometo que no final não vai ser ruim. – mas ainda tinha o inicio e o meio. Ele me encarou com uma mistura de sentimentos no seu olhar.

- Nessie, você está certa. – estou? – Sim, está. Quer dizer, ultimamente eu não tenho deixado você... viver. Só acho que você não está crescida o bastante para isso.

- Eu ainda não consegui ligar as coisas, pai. O que você está querendo dizer?

- O que eu estou querendo dizer Renesmee é que... – ele fez uma pequena pausa, parecia que o que ele iria falar estava sendo difícil para ele. – Quando você pensou que _certos vampiros já deviam aceitar que eu tinha crescido_, eu encarei como uma indireta, e... você está certa. – eu não estava entendendo nada! Desde os meus oficiais catorze anos, ele entrava na minha mente, infernizava, não no sentido literal, eu e Jacob. Jacob vivia sobre ameaças constantes de perder os dentes se me agarrasse, e agora, era isso? Com meus simples e vagos pensamentos de uma hora atrás ele tinha mudado de ideia? Eu já tinha tido essa ideia, mas nunca funcionou, porque, é claro, ele sabia antes de eu começar a botar o meu plano em pratica. Será que era por causa do clima do meu aniversario? Meu presente?

- Não mudei de ideia da noite pro dia – disse ele sorrindo dos meus pensamentos confusos – eu tenho, ultimamente, falando muito com sua mãe. – Sobre eu e Jacob e nossa futura...

- Nossa! – foi o que eu consegui dizer. Eles falando sobre isso, e eu estava no assunto.

- Acredite, é tão desagradável quanto você pensa.

- Então, deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – eu ainda encaixava as peças – Você está querendo dizer que... eu e Jacob estamos liberados de qualquer supervisão?

- Isso, desde que ajam com prudência. – disse ele com uma expressão suave. Quer dizer, toda vez que tocávamos nesse assunto, sempre havia uma discórdia. – Acredite, para mim está sendo muito estranho também. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Sem qualquer supervisão mental?

- Nenhuma.

- Sem nenhum comentário insinuador?

- Da minha parte sim, agora você tem que negociar com Emmett. – Emmett era um grande problema para a família, quando se tratava _desse_ assunto, ele não poupava ninguém.

- Sem nenhuma ameaça de morte contra Jacob?

- Sabe que ninguém faria isso, Nessie. – eu conheço alguém que teria o prazer de fazer isso.

- Sabe que Rose não seria capaz. – é, talvez. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com essa mudança repentina. Depois de 2 anos, não achava que seria tão... calma a reação do meu pai. Quer dizer,eu esperava até os 18.

- Então? Vamos descer? – perguntou ele interrompendo os meus pensamentos. Jacob já sabia?

- Não. Acho que você deve dar a notícia para ele depois. – disse ele sorrindo. Estranho. – Preparada?

- Pra que?

- Para a entrada triunfal. – disse ele rindo, ele sabia que tanto eu, quanto Bella odiávamos isso.

- Sabe que não. – mas mesmo assim ele ofereceu o seu braço para mim segurar. Segurei. Nada demais poderia acontecer, graças a minha genética vampiristica, eu com certeza não tropeçaria, como eu não estava com nenhum sapato ridículo que Alice comprou. Rosalie foi caridosa comigo e comprou algo confortável, e por incrível que pareça, de acordo com as rígidas leis de Alice, o que foi um grande alívio para mim.

Edward foi me guiando pelo corredor do primeiro andar, onde se localizava o quarto de Alice, e parou diante a escada, olhando e sorrindo para mim.

- Você está linda, filha.

- Obrigada, pai. – podia ouvir sussurros no andar de baixo, sussurros que me deixavam nervosa. Edward começou a descer as escadas, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam.

- Filha, temos que descer. – disse ele o mais baixo possível, mas mesmo assim pude ouvir que Emmett pode ouvir, pois ele não deixou de dar uma risadinha. Comecei bem.

_Eu sei_, pensei. _Mas, eu não consigo!_

- Renesmee... – ele se aproximou ainda mais. Embora Edward fosse mais alto do que eu, o degrau de diferença entre nós não me deixava mais alta do que ele. – não precisa ficar nervosa. – disse o mais possivelmente baixo que ele pode.

_Está certo, mas se eu desmaiar, me segure._

- Sabe que eu nunca te soltaria. – disse ele com um sorriso que me fez acalmar, ou era influência de Jasper?

- Não é ele. – respondeu Edward.

Finalmente consegui movimentar minhas pernas, descendo aqueles degraus lentamente, para poder absorver as coisas devagar. Cheguei em um ponto no qual pude ver todos aqueles que estavam na sala esperando ansiosos por minha _entrada triunfal_.

* * *

Desculpe por qualquer erro não detectado no capítulo.

Tentarei postar o quarto o mais breve possivel. O botão verde é amigo de todos! Bjoooo

******Obs:**Obrigadinha novamente Thawarinha pelas revisões!


	4. O Momento tão sonhado

Eu sei, para quem estava acompanhando a fic tem o direito de querer me matar, Perdoem-me pela demora, é que meu deu um surto, tipo... fiquei sem criatividade, ou melhor, não sabia como colocar as minhas ideias no word. Foi como meu cérebro entrasse em pane. Mas aí está, como foi prometido, postei o capitulo, e já estou trabalhando no próximo. Não garanto que seja o melhor dos capitulos, mas tentei!

Obrigadinha aos leitores pacientes!

**Obs.:** Eu não desisti nem vou desistir, eu vou terminar a fic :)

**Obs. 2:** Nem sei se depois dessa mereço alguma review, mas será bem-vinda algumas.

* * *

**4- O Momento tão sonhado**

Não vou deixar de admitir que um pontinho de empolgação estava brotando, no mais profundo possível do meu peito. Enquanto eu descia as escadas, no momento em que vi todos aqueles rostos familiares. Está bem, admito, estava surtando de tanta felicidade. Mas não queria demonstrar isso a ninguém, principalmente para não dar o braço a torcer para Alice e Rosalie. Odiava admitir que elas estavam certas.

Ainda estava meio confusa com aquilo tudo (principalmente com aquela conversa estranha que eu havia tido com Edward há minutos atrás), e já tinha achado um milagre não ter desmaiado durante aqueles 30 segundos longos e torturantes em que eu descia as escadas, mas resisti. Só não sei se aguentaria olhando para toda aquela _gente_: todo mundo que eu conhecia da aldeia de LaPush estava ali – inclusive Jacob, que me olhava cintilante enquanto eu descia as escadas, fazendo com que meu coração pulasse rapidamente – , Charlie me olhava quase chorando – o que era inacreditável -, pude reconhecer vários vampiros – a maioria eu não via desde aquele dia angustiante dos Volturi – mas os que me chamaram mais atenção foi o clã Denali. E de um modo muito estranho, tinha grande quantidade de _pessoas_ que eu tentava vasculhar em minha mente para lembrar-me delas, e não vinha nada em minha cabeça de onde elas me conheciam. Típico das duas loucas, gente que eu nem conhecia e elas convidaram, só para encher mais a casa, porque aposto que ninguém ali comia ou bebia algo que não fosse sangue. Mais estranho ainda foi àqueles estranhos me aplaudirem desde o momento que eu apareci nas escadas. Não só eles, mas todo aquele grupo gritava, aplaudia e assoviava (para ser mais especifica, Emmett gritava e assoviava, o resto eram um pouco mais civilizados) enquanto eu descia as escadas. Aposto que tudo aquilo foi cronometrado por Alice, não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse dado aos convidados folhetos com horários e florezinhas em volta:

_19h 00min – entrada fabulosa e aplausos_

_19h 00min 30seg – inicio da dança com Edward_

_19h 01min – Inicio da dança com outros "pretendentes" ..._

- Olha que fofo! Minha sobrinha toda vermelha – gritou Emmett escandaloso. _Legal_, seria um fiasco!

Meu pai começou a andar para o centro da nossa gigantesca sala que havia sido transformada em um salão lindo com tons de roxo e lilás por toda parte. Até o nosso _humilde_ sofá de sete lugares havia ganhado uma capa especial: branca com bordados roxos. Tinha que admitir, as duas tinham se superado na decoração.

De repente tudo parou, houve um silencio programado e mortal acompanhado de olhares cravados em nós dois, que havíamos parado no centro do salão. Meus pensamentos entraram em um curto quando percebi o que ele estava fazendo, colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura e a outra segurando minha mão no ar. Eu iria dançar? Eu estava de brincadeira quando pensei na dança, eu achava que eles não eram capazes de fazer isso, me obrigar a fazer a coisa que eu mais odiava?!

- Você ficou maluco?! – sussurrei para ele. Se eu fosse mais inteligente teria somente pensado.

- Tradição – respondeu ele. Não seria melhor chamar essa _tradição _pelo nome certo. Deixo pensar qual é o nome mesmo... Ah! _Alice!_

- Você está certa – disse ele rindo enquanto me conduzia em uma improvisada valsa. "_Lembra-me de bater nela depois" _pensei.

- Claro – respondeu num tom debochado. Nesse meio tempo pude ouvir os vários soluços femininos vindos de trás de mim, como se fossem lágrimas trancadas. Deixa eu adivinhar: Alice, Rose, Esme e Bella? – Acertou – disse Edward. Que exagero! – Não preciso explicar de novo para você que esse momento é especial para gente?

- Não pai! Já ouvi isso o suficiente nessas últimas horas. – respondi irritada. Opa! _Desculpa._

- Não tem importância – eu sabia que meu pai era um homem legal, mas ele não era de ficar tão... _relaxado_ do jeito que ele estava. Parecia tão estranho ele não me dar um sermão de que não se deve em bater nas pessoas que tem boa intenção.

- Eu sei que você não vai fazer isso – na verdade, eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu nunca levantava um dedo pra ela, e não ia ser agora.

Minha atenção foi desviada por um homem se aproximava de mim, e que tocou o ombro de Edward para chamar sua atenção, o que não era necessário.

- Nahuel? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Quanto tempo Nessie! – Disse ele sorrindo e se posicionando para dançar comigo.

- Você aqui? Sinceramente não esperava! – Pude ver meu pai se afastar, olhando de canto e desconfiado para ele. Fiquei sem entender.

- Também não – disse ele rindo.

- Sua tia veio?

- Não. Ela preferiu não arriscar seu autocontrole – isso me fez lembrar de uns garotos que eu havia avistado quando eu entrava no salão, eles haviam sumido! Imediatamente me lembrei de uma suposição, o porquê de não estarem aqui dentro: o cheiro enjoativo de vampiros. E me fez lembrar outra coisa também: Charlie! Ele ainda estava vivo? – Então... – ele interrompeu meus pensamentos preocupados – você está linda!... – falou ele com um brilho nos olhos e leve rubor no rosto – quer dizer... você sempre foi!

- Obrigada, Nahuel.

- Não precisa agradecer nada, eu estou realmente falando a verdade. Então, como está? Faz um tempão que a gente não se fala. Você mudou muito desde a ultima vez que te vi. Está mais... – nesse momento pude sentir meu rosto ficar quente novamente, ele me olhava discretamente de cima a baixo, minuciosamente, tentando encontrar palavras. De novo vermelha! Ainda bem que seguidamente outro "alguém" pediu para dançar comigo, pois se eu dançasse mais dois minutos com ele, acabaria explodindo de sangue em meu rosto.

- Depois a gente se fala – sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido. Aquilo estava começando a pegar mal.

Vários outros homens e garotos vieram dançar comigo, inclusive Charlie que me abraçou com a maior força que ele podia, e que não me fazia sentir nem cócegas. Mas nenhum lobo, muito menos _aquele _lobo. Onde ele havia ido? Aquele sumiço estava começando a me deixar angustiada, coincidência ou não, todos de LaPush tinham sumido.

A música parou de repente – com certeza mais de uns dos momentos cronometrados por minhas tias – e seguidamente fui puxada pelos meus pais e Alice para cumprimentar aquele _povo_, - de má vontade. Aproveitei a oportunidade de me movimentar mais, e continuei a vasculhar o salão, olhando para todos aqueles olhares, e ignorando os parabéns e gritos emocionados e curiosos. Eu não estava sendo uma boa anfitriã, mas não estava nem ligando, cumprimentaria eles decentemente depois, estava mais preocupada procurando desesperada por um par de olhos em especial, mas não os achava.

- Acalme-se Nessie. Jacob já está vindo – disse meu pai tentando-me tranquilizar. Ele andava ao meu lado fielmente, por precação de eu não desmaiar, bater a cabeça e morrer no meu próprio aniversário – Não seja trágica – _Magina._ Estou sendo realista.

Como Edward, minha mãe não largava o meu braço de jeito nenhum. Ela estava magnífica. Eu pensava com convicção de que ela era a mulher mais bonita da festa, sempre a achei linda, mas hoje ela tinha um toque pessoal da nossa _personal stylist_. Claro, que Alice havia feito ela colocar – de má vontade – um exagerado salto fino e prata em seus pequenos pés, combinando com um lindo vestido azul escuro que caia solto até os seus joelhos – Alice sempre fazia questão de colocar vestidos azuis em Bella quando havia um evento importante, afinal é a cor _dela_. Ela e meu pai – que também estava muito bonito com seu smoking Calvin Klein preto – sorriam mais que uma boneca Barbie. Edward, tudo bem, ele era uma pessoa que não escondia sentimentos, mas aquilo era meio estranho vindo de Bella, ela não era de expressar emoções tão abertamente daquele jeito. Edward somente riu com meu pensamento enquanto nós três andávamos pelo salão ouvindo os mesmos elogios. _Legal_, tédio chegando, onde está Jasper? Ele seria útil em uma mudança de humor agora.

- Querida! – ouvi um grito alto vindo em minha direção, fazendo eu me acordar. Virei-me para ver quem era o ser escandaloso a me chamar

– Não acredito. Você está simplesmente divina! Linda! – Tanya, minha tia ou prima – tanto faz! – do Alasca era como Rosalie e Alice, escandalosa quanto possível quando se tratava de mim. Gostava dela, mas ainda bem que ela não morava com a gente, não suportaria mais uma Alice me enchendo. Ela me deu um exagerado abraço – enquanto Edward e Bella se afastavam, o que era _muito bom_, para atender um chamado de Esme – e começou a fazer um grande questionário. Respondi com a maior paciência olhando para os lados para ver se encontrava Jacob, mas nada. Onde ele havia se metido?

- Renesmee! – Pude ouvir mais vozes do resto do clã Denali me chamar, e fui com a _maior_ empolgação possível. Sério, eu estava tentando parecer empolgada, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Isso deve ser pelo fato de... Jacob ter sumido! Como eles queriam que eu ficasse empolgada?!

Então, para completar minha doce felicidade, como se não fosse surpresa, tive que responder mais um monte de perguntas sobre a minha vida, sobre a cidade, e por incrível que pareça, algumas perguntas envolvendo Jacob – imagino que Rose falou muito mal dele, pois o modo como eles se referiam a ele, parecia que ele era um criminoso.

Eu acho que estava na vigésima quinta pergunta quando senti uma mão quente tocar meu ombro. Meu peito se encheu, mas quando virei não era bem quem eu esperava. Deparei-me com um par de olhos castanho-escuros sobre a conhecida pele castanho-avermelhada, olhando para mim com grande empolgação. Seth parecia explodir de tanta felicidade por me encontrar. Eu dava motivos para ele, fazia 2 anos que não nos viamos, somente por webcam, que ele havia ganhado no Natal retrasado. Era diferente ver ele pelo computador e ver ele ao vivo e a cores. Ele estava quase no tamanho de Jacob. Tradução: muito alto. Sentia-me uma completa anã perto dele. Estava fazendo inúmeras comparações mentais do que havia mudado nele desde a última vez que eu o vi e nem percebi, que depois de muitos _flashbacks_, eu não havia aberto a boca para falar algo, nem sequer um "oi", e ele pareceu perceber minha estranha reação.

- Qual é Nessie! Vai me bater só porque não sou seu Jacob?! Fale algo! – ele dava uma alta gargalhada enquanto abria aqueles braços gigantescos e acolhedores, esperando meu abraço. Numa reação automática, atirei-me em seus braços. Sentia falta do abraço quente do meu melhor amigo – Estava com saudade Ness – disse ele me envolvendo e apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça, fazendo-me sentir ainda menor.

- Também senti Seth. Não acredito que você veio! – Ignorei completamente os Denali, mas eles nem pareceram se importar. Ainda bem, se não teria que pedir perdão e ficar a festa toda com eles. Percebi também que varias "pessoas" nos olhavam curiosos, intrigados com a cena. Pude ouvir coisas do tipo: "_Será aquele o lobisomem namorado dela?" _ou "_Que decadência, lobisomens e vampiros juntos."_, gentinha desocupada, pensei comigo mesma.

- E porque não viria?! – Interrompeu-me ele os meus pensamentos – É o aniversário da minha _Best_, e você achava que eu não ia vir?

- Sabe como é, costume de falar isso quando a gente não vê alguém há muito tempo. Acho que eu estou vendo muitos filmes. – sorri.

- Jacob anda te deixando entediada? – perguntou ele, afrouxando seus braços, permitindo que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto divertido. Ao fundo pude ouvir uma risadinha, não precisava nem olhar para ver que era Emmett e suas malícias. Automaticamente senti minha pele esquentar e Seth abrir um sorriso malicioso com o momento.

- Não, foi só um comentário inútil – falei na defesa.

- Sei – respondeu ele irônico.

- Está bem, esquece – disse a ele, afastando-me, não queria nem pensar onde aquele assunto nos levaria se continuássemos – e onde estão os outros? – ele sorriu e meu puxou em direção a porta de entrada da casa.

- Estão pegando um ar puro – disse ele indicando os dois garotos morenos depois que abriu a porta, recostados nas árvores na entrada do bosque – sabe como é, esses lobisomens são muito frescos. Não conseguem aguentar cheiro de vampiro que nem eu aguento.

- Que cachorrinho convencido! – Disse Quil se aproximando de mim, repetindo os mesmos gestos de Seth momentos antes, enquanto descíamos a escada da varanda. Com seus gigantes braços abertos me abraçou e começou a me girar com aquele imenso vestido no momento que eu coloquei os meus pés na grama.

– E aí pequena? – Perguntou ele depois de umas dez voltas.

- _Pequena_? – Perguntei indignada, me desequilibrando quando ele me soltou, precisei me segurar em Seth para não cair, fazendo surgir alguma risadinha dos três.

- Sabe como é, você não é muito alta – disse ele rindo.

- _Engraçadinho_ – falei sarcástica.

- Ignore-o, Nessie. Faço isso todo dia – falou Embry me abraçando e levantando-me ao mesmo tempo.

- Também te amo, cara! – Quil fingia ressentido.

- Não acredito! Declarações de amor! Que fofo Quil! – disse Seth em uma gargalhada, seguido por um coro de risadas vindo de nós três. Era tão fácil de rir com eles! Os amigos de Jacob, e posso dizer que meus amigos também, eram os garotos mais legais que eu conhecia. Eu me sentia com cinco anos de novo quando estava perto deles.

- Nessie! – Pude ouvir Alice me chamar na porta. Virei com a maior má vontade, queria dar ênfase ao meu ânimo, queria que ela percebesse que estava estragando meu momento feliz na festa.

- Quê? – Perguntei com uma má vontade exagerada, que fez os três rirem atrás de mim.

- Você tem que vim cortar o bolo – bolo? Ela comprou um bolo? Que coisa útil em uma festa na qual mais da metade dos convidados eram vampiros. Se bem que, com os garotos de LaPush aqui, somente um bolo não seria o suficiente.

- Agora não Alice, estou conversando com os garotos! – Pude ver os olhos dela me fuzilando, eu devia estar estragando o seu cronograma super elaborado.

- Renesmee Carlie... – vi meu pai olhar para ela, e de repente ela havia saído da porta. Bizarro. Alice não era do tipo... de desistir fácil. Não entendi nada. Eu tentava fazer esse olhar mortal para ela quando eu não queria participar das suas loucuras, e nunca dava certo. E agora Edward simplesmente a olhou e ela parou de me encher! Eu precisava perguntar para ele o que ele havia feito...

- Você está linda Nessie! – Embry falou de repente, desviando minha atenção, parando em minha frente, com pose de analista.

- Vocês três também estão incríveis de smoking. Qual foi a última vez que vi vocês assim?! Ah, é mesmo vocês nunca usaram um smoking! – Disse rindo entrando no clima.

- Depois ainda tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que é nossa amiga! – falou Quil, encenando uma depressão.

- Deixa de ser idiota – dei um tapa nele, que eu sei, não fez nem cócegas nele, surgindo desse jeito mais uma onda de risadas. – Você está muito dramático hoje. Não estou te reconhecendo.

- É que agora que voltamos para a escola, Quil resolveu participar do clube de teatro, para ganhar nota fácil – disse Seth começando a rir – mas ele é um desastre atuando.

- Quil. Atuando?! – cai na gargalhada junto com Seth e Embry. Ele não sabia nem imitar uma galinha! – Eu preciso ver isso.

- E você vai ver Renesmee, e eu vou provar para os três que eu atuo muito bem!

- Sei, sei – disse enquanto limpava meus olhos que já se enchiam de lagrimas de tanto rir. Nem sei bem porque, mas me lembrei do resto do pessoal de LaPush. Onde eles estavam? – Mas então, onde está o resto? – Clarie, Emily, Sam, Sue, Billy...? Onde eles estavam? Pude ver um sorriso esboçar o rosto dos três. – O que houve?

- Nada – eles apertavam seus lábios, segurando para não gargalhar.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei irritada.

- Nada Nessie! – Insistiu Seth. Respirei fundo, se _nada_ estava acontecendo, porque eles não paravam de rir?

- Não caio nessa. O que vocês estão escondendo? – Fiz uma carinha de birra.

- Estamos dizendo Ness, não aconteceu nada! – Está bem, e eu era a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Eles não estavam mais se aguentando, eles estavam quase tendo um troço de tanto que se seguravam para não rir.

- Diz agora! – Gritei batendo pé literalmente, fazendo com que várias pessoas olhassem para nós, mesmo nós estando no lado de fora da casa.

- Acho melhor falar, Seth. Antes que alguém morra! – Quil agora não segurava sua risada.

- Seu lobinho Nessie... teve um ataque e... quase destruiu a sala e... o seu amiguinho – Seth agora ria, lembrando-se da cena.

- Você não está ajudando em nada, Seth! – Falei irritada.

- Vou traduzir para você Renesmee – falou Embry – Jacob teve um ataque de ciúme e raiva quando você começou a dançar com aquele mestiço, - eu olhei para ele com um olhar de reprovação – aquele cara que igual a você. Ah! Você entendeu! Daí sabe como é...

- Fala! – Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- ... daí ele quase se transformou, quase quebrou sua casa, quase quebrou seu amiguinho atrevido. – Quil se intrometeu, dando o maior apoio a Jake – Sam, Billy, Jared, e todo aquele pessoal estão agora acalmando seu namoradinho, inclusive Clarie está lá.

- Onde ele está?! – Perguntei desesperada. Imaginei a cena: eu dançando com Nahuel, enquanto Jacob estava à beira de ter um colapso na frente de todos. Detalhe: e eu nem percebi! Como eu era cega!

- Pegando um ar puro – respondeu Seth tranquilamente apontando para a floresta atrás dele.

Não pensei nem duas vezes, saí correndo com aquele vestido gigantesco floresta adentro. Seth gritou para mim, dizendo que era melhor eu esperar um pouco, já que as coisas a recém haviam acontecido. Ignorei. Quem mais, além de mim, que Jacob deveria de falar agora? Também pude ouvir os gritos loucos de Alice e Rosalie para eu parar, se não o vestido sujaria, mas ignorei completamente o pedido. Estava pouco ligando se o vestido iria sujar ou não. Graças a Bella, as duas não vieram atrás de mim. Já mencionei que eu amo a minha mãe?

Comecei entrar floresta adentro, mas era difícil com aquele vestido. Juro, correr com aquilo no corpo não era nada fácil. Era pesado, não que fosse difícil para eu carregar algo pesando 12 quilos, mas era desconfortável. O pior de tudo é que tive que correr um bom pedacinho até encontrar a galera de LaPush acalmando Jacob. Para que se isolar daquele jeito, aquilo estava ficando ridículo!

- Jake? – Perguntei, enquanto eu parava minha corrida. Antes de obter qualquer resposta, olhei a minha volta e percebi que fui parar em uma parte bem densa do bosque, que com certeza já tinha vindo aqui, só não me lembrava claramente, afinal eu estava sempre caminhando por ela, mas na maioria das vezes não prestava atenção por onde eu andava. Voltei para o meu foco, o objetivo de eu ter corrido com àquele vestido. Foi aí que eu percebi que a minha tentativa de chamar a atenção tinha sido em vão. Não tão em vão assim, todos se viraram para mim, como se eu tivesse cometido algum crime, menos ele me encarava.

- Oi Ness – disse ele numa voz morta. Credo, alguém tinha morrido? Mas não pude deixar de notar que ele estava lindo de smoking preto, destacava seu corpo sem ser vulgar e combinava perfeitamente com o seu tom de pele. Nem quando o clima estava tenso eu não deixava de notar a beleza dele, que era algo diferente, mas tão bom de olhar. Meus pensamentos foram tomados por outro rumo, o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter corrido até ali. Pude ver todos os que o cercavam, muito bem vestidos, virando para me encarar, principalmente Sam e Billy, que me olharam mais longamente. Na mesma velocidade que eles me encararam, eles saíram dali deixando-me sozinha com Jacob. Alguns me abraçaram, como Clarie, desejando-me parabéns, mas outros passaram e somente me acenaram com a cabeça, acompanhado de um sorriso discreto, acho que a intenção dessa formalidade toda era não me desviar de Jacob.

Eu o encarei novamente, com mais atenção. Ele estava sentado em um tronco pequeno, já que naquele bosque não havia árvores muito grandes, olhando pra o vazio, menos para mim. O Sol não penetrava muito no lugar, fazendo com que o lugar ficasse um pouco escuro, um pouco sombrio, mas eu já estava acostumada com aquilo. Com as árvores baixas, com o ar úmido do ambiente, com o cheiro de terra intenso, com as folhas verdes refletindo o Sol, com a pequena brisa gélida que contornava as árvores. O que eu não estava acostumada era com aquela atitude dele. Ele parecia o bosque: silencioso, frio, escuro. Eu estava achando tudo aquilo um extremo exagero, mas mesmo, temia qual seriam suas reações. Então caminhei devagar em sua direção, para ver se ele não iria reagir, se ele falaria algo, deixaria de ser parte do bosque. Nada. Então sentei ao seu lado, esperando que ele me olhasse, nem que fosse por um segundo, mas nada de novo. Fiquei mais uns minutos esperando, para ver se ele agia, mas ele continuava inerte. Desisti, não ficaria ali até ele decidir algo, fui direto ao ponto, pois o silêncio estava me irritando.

- Está sendo ridículo Jacob – falei no meu tom mais despreocupado possível.

- Ridículo? Acha que eu estou sendo ridículo ficando com raiva _somente_ porque um mestiço idiota ficou dando em cima de você, sabendo que eu via tudo? Acha que eu estou sendo idiota de querer colocar as minhas mãos naquele pescoço? Você não viu como ele te olhava? Parecia que ele queria te devorar! – Ele despejou aquilo muito rápido, deixando-me sem ação. Parecia que eu havia congelado em cima do tronco. Nunca tinha visto ele com tanta raiva e não esperava que ele fosse tão diretamente ao ponto. Ele começou de repente, e terminou de repente, deixando um silencio mortal no ar, depois daquele jato de palavras. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Nem eu nem ele falamos por uns cinco minutos, eu acho, o tempo estava passando devagar demais. Tentava elaborar algo para colocar para fora, mas não sabia o que dizer. Naquele momento, vi que não era tão idiota quanto eu pensava, ele podia estar com um pouco de razão naquela história. Nahuel com aquele olhar dele, bom, eu acho que teria ficado louca também.

- Está bravo comigo? – Perguntei, era a única coisa razoável que eu consegui elaborar. Pela primeira vez desde que eu sentei ali, ele realmente me olhou nos olhos.

- Nessie... não é isso. É só que... – ele não conseguia dizer o que queria. Ele não queria admitir que pela primeira vez eu tivesse feito sentir raiva – sei lá, eu esperava que você não reagisse daquele jeito.

- Como assim, Jacob? – Realmente, essa ele me pegou de surpresa. Ele estava bravo por causa da minha reação?

- Sei lá... você ficou toda sem-graça quando aquele sujeitinho apareceu, ficou corada quando ele elogiou... aquilo me deixou fora de mim – irritado, ele colocou sua cabeça entre os joelhos, fitando o chão – tive a sensação de que você estava gostando daquilo.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Agora eu olhava para frente, para o nada. Estava absorvendo tudo o que ele dizia, tinha receio de que aquele jato de palavras voltasse e eu não conseguisse entender ele.

- Já disse Nessie, o problema não é você, mas ele – insistiu ele – nunca tive tanta vontade de matar alguém em toda a minha vida. – eu podia sentir o ódio em sua voz. Mas ele parou novamente, parecendo refletir consigo mesmo. Ele não sabia como agir, nem eu. Os minutos passavam e o silêncio já estava se tornando nosso melhor amigo, pois mais uma longa pausa ocorreu. Ele com a cabeça entre os joelhos olhando para o chão e eu olhando para frente, para as formigas que carregavam seu alimento em uma fila organizada na árvore.

De repente pude ouvir um longo e pesado suspiro, mas não desviei e meu olhar para ele. – Estou estragando tudo – sussurrou ele, ainda naquela mesma posição.

- O que foi? – Perguntei novamente, fingindo que não havia ouvido. Claro que isso não era possível, mas não queria que a sua voz morresse naquela frase e um silêncio desagradável tomasse aquela parte do bosque novamente. Ele pareceu perceber, e levantou sua cabeça lentamente. Desde o momento que eu tinha chegado ali, foi a primeira vez que ele me olhou e eu não me senti com receio do que ele iria me falar.

- Eu estou estragando tudo – disse ele novamente – fazendo você ficar aqui, me consolando por uma idiotice – respirei fundo, não queria que a voz dele se calasse.

- Estou aqui porque não gosto de ti ver assim – levantei uma das minhas mãos para acariciar seu rosto, que já havia levantado por completo.

- Eu sei, mas hoje é seu aniversário. Não devia estar aqui consolando um cão.

- Você sabe que meu aniversário não teria graça se você não estiver lá – já podia ver o sorriso brotando em seus lábios. Sorri aliviada que ele já tinha voltado ao seu normal, e ele também pareceu perceber, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes – disse me aconchegando, aproveitando a oportunidade, mais em seus braços, deitando a minha cabeça em sua perna, acariciando o seu joelho. Era bom ter o meu Jake no seu estado normal – eu sou sua. _Seu Sol_. Esqueceu?

- Nunca vou esquecer. Eu estou sendo um idiota mesmo! – Disse ele acariciando minha cabeça. – Mas isso não muda a vontade de querer arrancar o pescoço daquele cara!

- Calma Jake. Todos nós temos recaídas – ele riu suavemente e um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente de novo, mas um silêncio mais tranqüilo, mais relaxado, agora que eu estava nos seus braços e ele voltava a seu normal.

- Todos... – falou pensativo – temos que voltar, já que eu acabei com a sua diversão – disse ele irônico, mas ainda podia ouvir certa tensão na sua voz.

- Tem certeza que você aguenta? Você vai conseguir controlar seu instinto assassino? – Brinquei sarcástica, mas no fundo eu realmente me preocupava com suas reações.

-Acho que sim. Além do mais, eu ainda não dancei com você – disse ele rindo.

- Sabe que eu não faço muita questão dessa parte da festa.

- Mas pega meio mal para você ter dançado com todos os "pretendentes", menos com o que você pretende ter realmente algo – levantei meu rosto para olhar para ele. Ele tinha um olhar meio estranho.

- É, talvez... – disse pensativa.

- Vamos? – Levantou-se oferecendo sua mão.

- Tem certeza Jake? – Perguntei ainda sentada no tronco.

- Não vamos estragar a sua festa por causa de um idiota.

Respirei fundo e segurei sua mão para ele me puxar. Assim que eu esperava. Nós começamos a caminhar em um ritmo lento, não estávamos com pressa, não estava preocupada com a festa, estava preocupada com ele. E se ele não se agüentasse? E se os dois começassem uma briga? E se Jacob se machucasse?

- Seth que contou para você? – Perguntou ele, desviando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- O que?

- O que havia ocorrido.

- Na verdade eu obriguei os três a me contarem – disse com um sorriso no rosto me lembrando da cena – eles não paravam de rir, não sabem ficar de boca fechada.

- Amigos como esses que todo mundo precisa ter, super confiáveis – falou ele irônico.

- Acha que eu não tinha percebido que você não estava lá? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Preferiria que não tivesse percebido. Você se sente culpada quando eu fico mal. Tem que parar de colocar a culpa em você o tempo todo – fato.

- Eu me preocupo, é só isso.

- Demais – completou ele, colocando seu braço sobre meus ombros.

- Não acho – ele somente sorriu, sabia que eu era teimosa, e que ele não iria me convencer a falar algo diferente.

Estávamos perto de casa, podia ouvir o falatório que vinha de dentro da residência. Lá vamos nós de novo.

- Chegamos – disse ele num sorriso desanimado.

- A gente não precisa entrar – insisti.

- Pare de se preocupar. Eu estou controlado.

Respirei fundo, _sei_.

- Renesmee! – Gritou Alice, abrindo a porta com uma violência desnecessária, me fazendo sentir pena da coitada da porta. Eu estava com pena de um objeto inanimado? – Olha seu estado! – Alice virou e fuzilou Jacob – Você...

- Eu o que? – Disse Jacob assustado com o olhar mortal que ela dirigia a ele.

- Calma Alice, é só um vestido – tranquilizei-a.

- Um vest...?! Só um vestido! – Nunca tinha visto ela tão histérica em toda a minha existência, aquilo estava começando a me assustar. Foi quando meus pais e Rosalie atravessaram o pátio em nossa direção. Obrigada! Não sei se só eu e Jake conseguiríamos controlar ela. – É seu vestido de 16 anos! Olha o estado deplorável dele! – Ela segurava a barra do vestido desesperada, suja de barro. Jurava que ela ia começar a chorar, se ela pudesse. E não era só eu, mas todos que estavam ali olhavam Alice assustados. – Como você vai entrar desse jeito?

- Alice, calma...

- Calma! Não tem calma Bella! Olha isso! – ela gesticulava freneticamente a barra do meu vestido – O que a gente vai fazer!

- Alice... – chamou Rosalie.

- Como você foi capaz de correr com isso Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Sabe o quanto isso custou! – realmente ela não estava bem, ela nunca dava valor para preços!

- Alice... – Rosalie tentou mais uma vez, enquanto meus pais tentavam me livrar de Alice.

- Que?! – perguntou ela irritada.

- O outro vestido – falou Rose na maior tranqüilidade. Eu tinha outro vestido?!

- Rose, aquele vestido era para depois das 22:00 – eu tinha hora para trocar de roupa?

- Alice, isso já está ficando ridículo – falou meu pai, agora começando realmente a se irritar – por favor, resolva esse drama de uma vez! – O olhar de Alice foi assustador quando Edward terminou a frase. Parecia que ela iria engolir meu pai.

- Está certo – minha mãe interveio antes que algo acontecesse entre os dois – Renesmee, entra e sobe para o quarto de Alice.

- Nem pensar! – gritou Alice.

- Que foi agora? – Jake indagou impaciente. Até aquele momento ele segurava para não rir do histerismo de Alice, ele parecia o único que se divertia com a cena.

- Ela não pode entrar desse jeito na frente de todo mundo! – Rose falou irritada, acho mais pelo fato de Jacob estar se metendo no assunto.

- O que tem! – Exclamei dengosa. Arrependi-me imediatamente.

- O que tem?! O que você acha que eles vão achar quando você entrar desse jeito lá dentro! – ela sussurrou o mais baixo possível, creio que para ninguém lá dentro ouvir. Mas seu tom ainda assustava. – Exatamente. Ainda mais acompanhada de Jacob – ela nem havia me dado tempo para elaborar uma resposta! O que ele estava dizendo! Meu pai riu, o que era engraçado? – Anda! – Ela ordenou me puxando pelo braço com uma força desnecessária, e no mesmo instante fiz o mesmo com Jacob. Alice me fuzilou com os olhos quando eu fiz esse movimento, mas fiz o mesmo, não iria deixar ele sozinho de novo, ainda estava com a ameaça de Jacob matar alguém no meu aniversário. Pareceu adiantar, pois ela ficou quieta e não abriu a boca enquanto íamos, pelos fundos, até o seu quarto.

- Toma – disse ela mais delicadamente, olhando para mim e para Jacob, quando entramos no seu quarto. Ela tirou de seu closet um vestido branco, tomara-que-caia. Ele era de um tecido leve que ia até o joelho, solto da cintura para baixo, com uma faixa preta marcando a cintura. Era lindo, e a melhor parte, era menos complicado para se movimentar.

– Você tem quinze minutos – depois disso, ela saiu, mas desta vez sem maltratar a porta. Fiquei melhor em saber que seu histerismo já tinha passado, roupas acalmavam Alice.

- Então... – disse Jacob.

- Hum... – foi o que eu respondi?

- Não vai se trocar? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim... sim. – por que eu estava nervosa?

- Quer que eu saia? – Perguntou ele receoso.

- Não... não. Eu vou me trocar no banheiro – peguei o vestido, completamente atrapalhada e caminhei em direção do banheiro do quarto. Eu podia sentir o olhar dele em mim, mas não olhei para responder, eu tinha que me acalmar. Fechei a porta e encostei-me nela, escorregando até o chão. Meu coração estava acelerado. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Que pergunta estúpida! Eu, ele e um quarto. Sozinhos. Respira.

Idiota, é isso que eu estava sendo. Comecei a colocar meu vestido, tentando desviar meus pensamentos para outro foco. Sinceramente, eu achava que esse vestido era bem mais fácil de colocar. Errei. Levei um século para colocar ele, e demorei mais ainda tentando fechar o fecho que era atrás, no corpete. Alice era muito esperta, claro que eu não consegui. E para completar eu não achava de jeito nenhum a faixa preta de tecido que eu tinha que amarrar na cintura. Que droga! Devia ter deixado ela no quarto de Alice.

Saí em disparada do banheiro, segurando o vestido com as mãos, a procura do tal tecido preto.


	5. Refletindo

Bom, aqui está, como o prometido.

* * *

**5. Refletindo**

Jacob Black POV

Eu podia ouvir Nessie no banheiro de Alice. Com certeza ela estava com problemas. Ela se batia de 30 em 30 segundos em alguma coisa lá dentro e não parava de dar longos e pesados suspiros, bem típico dela quando se irritava com algo.

Até levantei-me e fui até a porta do banheiro, mas quando cheguei mais perto os barulhos cessaram, então resolvi não aborrecê-la.

Mas mesmo assim minha preocupação permanecia. Ou seria ansiedade? Passavam-se segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade, e nada dela abrir a porta do banheiro pronta. Pensei novamente de me levantar da cama para ver se ela precisava de ajuda, mas decidi me controlar. Não iria criar mais uma confusão hoje, muito menos que esse alguém fosse os pais de Renesmee ou Rosalie. Já imaginei até o drama que eles fariam com aquele simples gesto meu de ajudar Renesmee: "Eu sabia que aquilo tudo na floresta era encenação sua. Só para Nessie ter peninha de você para vocês ficarem sozinhos", diria Rosalie. Não precisava ser Alice para adivinhar que ela iria dizer isso. Ela sempre falava que eu queria me aproveitar de Nessie, sempre uma desculpa para tentar me deixar longe dela. Também não precisava ser adivinha para saber o que Edward e Bella iriam falar. Sinceramente, morar com um bando de vampiros tinha seus momentos de estresse, mas a maioria das vezes acabava sendo engraçado, pelo menos eu achava. Mas mesmo eu não ligando muito para essas contestações que às vezes apareciam (porém as contestações da Loira oxigenada eram freqüentes) eu não queria criar mais nenhum problema por hoje, era festa de Ness, e não queria estragar mais do que eu já tinha estragado. Eu ainda estava me sentido culpado pelo que fiz na floresta e com raiva pelo o que rolou na festa. Sim, eu sou muito cabeça dura. Ainda não tinha esquecido completamente essa história, mesmo sabendo que eu havia a deixado preocupada com o que iria acontecer depois que nós dois descêssemos e eu me deparasse com aquele desgraçado olhando para _minha _Nessie. Também admito, estava sendo _um pouco_ possessivo demais, mas ele estava lá embaixo e era óbvio que toda aquela ceninha iria se repetir. Mas também sabia que eu a tinha deixado com o sentimento de culpa, fazendo achar que ela é que havia tomado as atitudes erradas, que ela era a culpada de eu estar com raiva, eu vi isso nos seus olhos na floresta. Ela achava que a não olhava porque estava com ódio dela! Isso é... é... sei lá! Eu com ódio dela! Isso é ridículo!

Mas também não a culpo. Eu realmente havia agido de uma forma ridícula com ela, eu sei, mas a imagem dele passando a mão em sua cintura, olhando ela dos pés à cabeça com aquele olhar malicioso. A imagem que invadia minha mente, fazendo com que o sentimento de raiva e ciúme cegasse a minha razão. Eu não ia conseguir descer e olhar para o rosto dele de novo sem não dar um soco naquele cara. "_Cala a boca Jacob Black" _pensei_. _Eu tinha que me controlar. Mas como? Como, se só de pensar no nome _daquelizinho_ eu tinha vontade de arrombar aquela porta, correr e saltar em sua garganta em forma de lobo.

Minha visão começou a ficar turva, com a razão se esvaindo cada vez que eu imaginava a cena da dança e a cena que eu havia criado: eu correndo em sua direção, e ele me olhando apavorado, paralisado de tanto medo, só esperando que eu arrancasse seu pescoço fora. A imagem me agradava, e eu me assustava comigo mesmo com esse sentimento tranqüilo que me atingia com a cena. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a raiva estava se apoderando de mim, invadia minha mente. Isso era vicioso, e era bom. Na floresta eu pensei: como eu estaria se eu fosse Edward, se eu tivesse seus poderes? Com certeza eu o tinha matado na hora, não estaria_ tão_ controlado como estava agora.

Respirei fundo, numa tentativa de me acalmar. Uma tentativa inútil estando onde eu estava naquele momento. Minhas narinas absorveram o cheiro doce e enjoativo dos vampiros que lotavam a sala no andar abaixo, o que fez meus instintos gritarem ainda mais alto, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo reagisse com aquele conjunto: o cheiro, a raiva, a vontade de acabar com tudo aquilo...

Por um instante eu achei que iria me transformar. Meu corpo todo tremia, parecendo que iria explodir em segundos. Levantei abruptamente da cama de Alice e caminhei com passos pesados, visando uma única coisa: descer as escadas e encontrar aquele idiota sem ninguém perceber. Seria bem rápido. Quem sabe até alguns dos meus irmãos não me ajudassem? Era só não deixar Sam me ver, nem nenhum dos Cullen.

Mas quando cheguei à porta, quando estava segurando a maçaneta tão forte que parecia que iria a amassar, eu hesitei. Voltei lentamente e sentei na cama, no mesmo lugar, sentindo o cheiro daquilo que me havia feito desistir dessa loucura: Renesmee. Era como se seu aroma tivesse me seguido para me salvar de uma bobagem, de me lembrar de seu rosto triste na floresta. Eu iria preocupar ela, eu a magoaria novamente.

Mesmo que a idéia fosse muito tentadora, não valeria à pena. O que seria alguns minutos de vingança por causa de algo que ela nem fez, por semanas vendo ela me olhar decepcionada?

Deitei na cama, esperando Renesmee sair do banheiro. Tentei desviar meus pensamentos daquela loucura e de repente me peguei lembrando do passado, de tudo o que me tinha levado a chegar aqui. Eu sentia um rancor – mesmo que isso me perturbasse menos do que aquilo que eu estava sentindo segundos antes – de mim mesmo quando eu tinha esses _flashbacks_. Mas às vezes, também penso que se não fosse por mim, eu não estaria aqui, Bella não estaria viva. Não sei, o passado foi muito confuso para mim, tudo que aconteceu entre eu e Bella, meus sentimentos, até hoje não consigo entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, pois hoje eu vejo que o que eu sentia por ela, que eu achava que era amor, não é um terço do eu sinto por Nessie. Hoje parece ser uma ironia eu ter me apaixonado pela filha de Isabella.

Não, não era ironia, era destino. Não havia outra explicação. Tudo estava pré-determinado. Eu às vezes me chamava de louco. Não havia como! Tudo havia acontecido por acaso. Mas tudo estava tão perfeitamente certo que eu retirava esses xingamentos que eu fazia a mim mesmo. Pois era graças a Renesmee que tudo se resolveu, que tudo ficou como sempre teve que ser. Eu amando Bella do jeito certo, eu tendo uma convivência agradável e fraterna, mesmo que às vezes nós quiséssemos matar um ao outro, com Edward, e amando Renesmee, cada vez mais com o passar do tempo.

E por mais incrível que parecesse hoje Ness, a nossa salvadora, a _minha _salvadora, como eu gostava de chamá-la mentalmente, está fazendo 16 anos, algo meio insignificante no momento, já que tudo o que havia sido prometido foi se quebrando aos poucos. Era inevitável, tudo estava mudando, ela, eu...

Anos ansioso para esse dia, o dia que ela teria amadurecido o suficiente para entender o meu amor. Na teoria. Mas as coisas foram ficando rápidas demais, descontroladas demais. Ela, já com sete anos de vida, tinha praticamente 18 anos, entendia os meus sentimentos, que foram se modificando, ficando cada vez mais intensos e mais difíceis de ser controlados. Mas o que me deixava mais sem ação não era meus sentimentos: era Edward. Ele me fez fazer uma promessa, um pacto. Ele me fez prometer que não iria fazer nada em relação à paixão que eu sentia por ela. Que eu não a faria despertar o desejo. Ele não queria que sua filha crescesse por obrigação dos que estavam ao seu redor. Eu, pensando no melhor para Ness, aceitei. Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava confuso. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorar tudo e seguir meus sentimentos, tinha Edward e Bella. Eu não podia os ignorar, afinal eu tinha que levar em consideração, eles eram seus pais, eles haviam deixado eu ficar perto dela, tinham deixado eu morar com eles.

A tortura começou oficialmente no aniversário de oito anos de Nessie. A aquela altura, todos da família já haviam percebido que Nessie estava... adulta e... linda. Ela não tinha nada a ver com a sua verdadeira idade. Seu jeito de pensar e de ser não tinham nada a ver com os de uma criança da sua idade. Mas mesmo assim, Edward tinha receio de que isso estivesse ocorrendo por causa da convivência excessiva com adultos. Mesmo que tivesse ocorrido o mesmo com Nahuel, ele persistia nessa hipótese. Foi nesse dia que ele me fez prometer. Eu achava que seria fácil resistir, eu faria de tudo para que ela não perdesse nada na sua vida, nenhuma fase.

Mas Renesmee era diferente, e eu não queria enxergar isso. Era tão óbvio de se perceber, e eu percebi. Mas eu fingia que eu não notava. Ignorava o fato que eu me sentia mais atraído por ela a cada dia que se passava. Que a cada dia que passava ela se tornava mais adulta.

E com isso as coisas não ficavam mais fáceis à medida que o tempo passava, pelo contrário, ia ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir ao jeito de Renesmee, a sua beleza, sua personalidade. Chegavam certos dias que ficar ao seu lado era uma tortura, sem poder tocar seus lábios convidativos. Foram seis anos nos quais eu quase perdi minha sanidade. E Renesmee... ela percebia meu esforço, percebia que eu evitava ficar perto demais, mas ela achava que eu fazia isso porque eu queria ser somente seu amigo. Então ela passava horas arrumando um jeito de me desconcentrar, de me tentar. Não sei de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo: somente amizade. Como se fosse possível.

Até que um dia ela conseguiu. Eu não agüentava mais vê-la triste, achando que eu a estava evitando. E sinceramente, eu amava quando ela insistia, Edward ficava se remoendo já que eu não fazia nada, quem provocava era ela. E aquele dia ela insistiu, e eu ignorei qualquer promessa estúpida que eu havia feito. Eu a queria. Não queria ela mais somente como minha melhor amiga-irmã, não queria mais controlar algo que era incontrolável, queria ela como o meu amor, minha paixão, minha vida.

O que ela me fez sentir naquele dia fez como que eu pensasse o que eu estava perdendo. Eu me arrependia por não ter a beijado antes, mas aproveitava cada segundo do seu beijo, da sua boca. Aquele momento parecia uma boa e longa eternidade.

E a partir daquele dia, as coisas ficaram cada vez mais intensas entre eu e Ness, mas começaram a ficar idiotas entre Edward e Rosalie com o resto de nós. Quando chegamos em casa, Edward ficou possesso. Não tinha como evitar, eu e Nessie não parávamos de pensar nisso. Ele começou a gritar comigo feito louco, dizendo que eu o havia traído, que eu não o levava em consideração e ameaçou me colocar para fora da casa, como se eu fosse sua mulher. Claro que esse pensamento só piorou a situação. Ele não parava de repetir a história de que Nessie era muito nova, mesmo estando em sua cara às evidências de que ela não era mais aquela garotinha. Todo mundo já tinha percebido que aquilo não fazia mais parte da sua teoria, aquilo só havia se tornado uma desculpa para que ele não admitisse que Renesmee já tinha crescido e que ela já era apaixonada por mim. Mas fazê-lo desistir foi cansativo, e é claro que a loira oxigenada o apoiava. Isso fez com que a paz que reinava entre eu e Edward tivesse desmoronado em apenas uma semana de discussão. Até Bella, que apoiava Edward nessa teoria, já tinha percebido, mesmo contra a sua vontade, que Ness tinha mudado.

Mas nem tudo era ruim. Eu e Nessie conseguíamos sair escondidos para ficarmos sozinhos, longe de toda aquela confusão, indo para a lagoa. Só Bella sabia aonde íamos, por questões de segurança, segundo ela. Edward não lia seus pensamentos, então nós dois não nos preocupávamos. Mas ao mesmo tempo achávamos ridícula e engraçada essa situação. Parecia que éramos criminosos fugindo da lei, ou como Nessie gostava de romantizar, éramos Romeu e Julieta atuais em um mundo de vampiros.

E agora, tudo isso trazia ao aniversário de Ness. Quem diria que eu, Jacob Black, estaria em um quarto, sozinho com ela. Claro, ela estava no banheiro se trocando, mas há uns quatro anos atrás, Edward estaria sentado ao meu lado, cuidando cada respiração que eu dava. Mas graças a Bella – que mesmo no início resistia com a ideia de nós dois juntos acabou sendo mais compreensiva com o tempo – ,as minhas conversas com Edward e ao meu grande charme (ri com essa), eu e ele finalmente tínhamos nos entendido. Eu estava começando a acreditar que nós viveríamos em paz, finalmente, e que eu e Ness poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos sem nos preocuparmos.

Claro, ainda teríamos Rosalie no caminho. Mas o caso da Loira Oxigenada era diferente. Ela não achava que Nessie era muito criança, ela _somente_ não gostava de mim. O que dava para conviver, já que o sentimento era recíproco. Era até bem divertido...

De repente ouvi um baque de uma porta batendo contra a parede. Virei- me automaticamente para ver se era a Nessie com algum problema. Mas o que eu encontrei, para o meu alivio e... bom... e alivio, era Nessie, só que muito mais tentadora do que eu poderia imaginar. Meu coração se acelerou de um modo enlouquecedor. Renesmee estava caminhando feito uma tonta pelo cômodo, à procura de algo. Mas não foi isso que me tirou o fôlego, foi o vestido em seu corpo. Ele estava completamente solto, com o fecho aberto, deixando suas costas nuas à mostra, uma boa abertura, e por mais um pouco a parte da frente do seu corpo poderia ser visualizada. A única coisa que o mantinha junto ao corpo era sua mão, que o segurava na frente, firmemente. Era uma tentação, colocando meus instintos masculinos a prova. Ela nem parecia perceber que eu estava ali, tão absorta estava na sua procura que nem havia me visto ainda. Eu tinha esquecido completamente a linha dos meus pensamentos com aquela imagem que invadiu meus olhos e mente. Esqueci de tudo, só conseguia olhar para ela, não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu corpo.

- Que droga! – Ela exclamou baixinho, me chamando para a realidade.

Para não parecer que eu estava me aproveitando da situação, pigarreei para ver se ela percebia que eu estava ali. Senti, no mesmo instante, seu coração disparar como o meu no momento que ela saiu do banheiro. Ela se virou lentamente e pude notar seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha visto seu rosto tão vermelho em toda a sua existência.

- Jake... – ela falou meu nome completamente sem jeito, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela não estava contribuindo. – Tinha esquecido que você estava me esperando aqui... – disse ela ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.

- É... – eu não conseguia elaborar nada. Aquela situação era meio estranha. E para ajudar, parecia que ela tinha grudado seus pés no chão, parando como uma estátua, me deixando louco.

Tudo parou, eu e ela. Nada se movia nem fazia barulho. O único som era de nossas pulsações e da nossa respiração. Somente nos olhávamos, esperando que algum de nós tivesse algum tipo de reação. Mas nada acontecia. Nem ela nem eu falávamos ou nos mexíamos. Estávamos completamente estáticos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ér... estou procurando o tecido que vai no vestido... – ela indicou com a mão a região da cintura. – Que amarra... sabe... você dá um nó e... – ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, tentando elaborar algo com nexo para me falar. – Você me ajuda a achar? – Ela me olhou suplicante, sorrindo. Nem que eu não quisesse, não iria conseguir resistir àquele sorriso.

- Sim, sim... – sacudi minha cabeça, saindo do transe, levantando-me para ajudá-la. – que cor...

- Preto... – respondeu, sem nem ao menos me deixar terminar. Ela estava tão sem graça quanto eu.

Eu andava pelo quarto, olhando para o chão, mas sem prestar o mínimo de atenção na procura ao tal tecido. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Nessie, ela atraía minha atenção em cada movimento que fazia. Era impossível achar algum tipo de pano com ela daquele jeito.

- Achei... – falou ela muito baixo, correndo em direção a cama, ao lado oposto que eu me localizava. Foi só quando eu percebi que eu estava andando em círculos o tempo inteiro, do lado direito da cama.

Virei-me para olhá-la e percebi que ela encarava o pedaço de seda preta pensativa, como estivesse tomando uma difícil decisão. De repente pude notar que o seu rosto tinha voltado a corar e sua pulsação estava aumentando novamente. Então ela me encarou.

- Jake... – ele pronunciou meu nome com certa timidez, desviando o seu olhar para a seda preta novamente.

- Sim?

- Er...

- O que é, Ness? – Perguntei aproximando-me dela. Percebi que ela ficou ainda mais tensa.

- Será que você podia... – ela deu mais uma longa pausa e eu *já* estava ficando preocupado.

- Você está me deixando preocupado Renesmee.

- Não é nada de mais. É só... Será que você poderia fechar o meu vestido e amarrar a seda? – disse-me em um jato rápido de palavras.

Tentei transparecer tranqüilidade. Eu me sentia uma criança, como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma mulher de biquíni na minha vida. Mas aquilo era diferente. Era a minha namorada com o vestindo quase caído do seu corpo, _só_!

- Claro – respondi com o meu melhor sorriso. Ouvi sua pulsação intensa aumentar. Adorava fazer isso com ela.

Ela virou-se de costas para mim e eu aproximei-me mais de seu corpo, que reagia cada vez que eu chegava mais perto. Peguei o fecho e fechei lentamente, mesmo que a minha mente gritasse para fazer o contrário. Havia uma guerra dentro de mim. Olhei mais atentamente para ela e percebi que seu olhar era fixo, absorto nas janelas, com se ela quisesse desviar sua atenção, como estivesse se controlando.

- Ness...

Ela sobressaltou com a minha voz.

- Oi!

- O "coisa" preto – disse.

- Hã? – Ela me encarou confusa.

- O cinto...

- ÁÁÁ! Sim... – ela me deu, segurando e arrumando na frente, enquanto eu o amarrava.

- Sabe que eu não *sou* muito bom em fazer laços – falei tentando descontrair.

- Sério?! – falou sarcástica. Fiquei curioso.

- Por que o sarcasmo?

- Bom... Isso prova que não foi você que fez aquele delicado laço no meu presente. Eu já suspeitava – ela riu com a conclusão.

- Que garota esperta! – Respondi com o seu tom sarcástico anterior.

- Eu sou! – Disse entre a sua risada.

- Claro! – Concordei, rindo junto. - Pronto. Dei o meu melhor nesse laço – comentei orgulhoso.

- Parabéns, super dotado – ela riu, mas parou bruscamente. Então se virou para mim, com sua face modificada. Ela já não estava mais sorrindo, estava com uma expressão preocupada.

Não precisava ser o Jasper para sentir a preocupação que estava em seus olhos, ou muito menos ser Edward para ler sua mente e saber o motivo que a causava. Eu.

- A gente tem que descer – disse em um sorriso fraco colocando suas mãos em meu peito, tentando disfarçar seus sentimentos, a verdade que estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Nessie, juro, não irei fazer nada – tentei tranquilizá-la, em uma tentativa inútil.

- Eu sei – disse em um tom baixo.

- O que há? – Aproximei-me dela, abraçando sua cintura com um dos meus braços e levantando seu rosto, para olhá-la, para desvendar tudo que ela não expressava em palavras. Mas, sinceramente, eu não queria fazer essa pergunta. Eu tinha medo da resposta.

- Nada. Não houve nada – ela me abraçou, recostando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Aproveitei para acariciar seus cabelos, macios e que cada vez que eu os tocava, podia sentir seu doce cheiro invadindo as minhas narinas. Ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Você não consegue mentir, Ness – _nem_ fazia ideia de quem ela tinha herdado esse dom.

- Eu sei – ela deu um longo suspiro. – È idiota.

- Se fosse idiota você não estaria preocupada – conclui.

Ela deu uma risada fraca.

- Eu não quero descer. Não quero que você se machuque. Não quero que você se sinta... – ela pausou para encontrar uma definição – desconfortável.

- Já disse Renesmee Carlie Cullen – segurei seu rosto entre minhas palmas – não vou ficar... _desconfortável_ – utilizei seu termo, rindo levemente.

- Sei que vai.

- Não confia em mim?! – Olhei em seus olhos.

- Não é em você que eu não confio – ela deu mais um longo suspiro. – Você sabe do que eu estou falando – ela desviou seu olhar do meu para olhar para o chão.

Eu não podia tirar a razão dela, não desta vez. Ela estava completamente certa. Não era em mim que ela não confiava. Não era em mim mesmo que eu não confiava. Era _nele_. Mas alguém tinha que tomar a iniciativa aqui.

Levantei um dos meus braços para levantar o seu rosto, cuidando suas reações, suas emoções. Aproximei-me um pouco rápido demais de seu rosto, até tocar seus lábios quentes. Ela não pareceu se assustar, sua mão logo começou a passear pela minha nuca, deixando cada instante mais intenso. Apesar de tudo, foi um beijo terno, aproveitávamos cada segundo. Diferente dos muitos beijos que costumávamos dar, aquele não saiu fora do nosso controle. Além da satisfação de um desejo, aquilo era uma tentativa de fazê-la esquecer as preocupações. Quem devia de se preocupar era eu, o _descontrolado,_ e não ela.

Afastei-me relutante, olhando em seus olhos e segurando seu queixo, para seu olhar não escapar do meu.

- Não acredito que você vai querer perder toda aquela festa lá embaixo só por causa das probabilidades! – Disse sussurrando as palavras e sorrindo ao máximo que eu podia, disfarçando minhas preocupações. Diferente de Renesmee, eu era um bom ator.

E dessa vez, e ainda bem, não tinha sido diferente. Ela sorriu e acariciou minha face, analisando o meu olhar. De repente pude sentir ela mais relaxada enquanto ela pegava minhas mãos e entrelaçava nas suas, ainda me analisando.

- Você tem razão – ela riu, deixando-me curioso. – Embora a festa não seja o verdadeiro motivo de eu querer descer – ela ria mais descontraída, para meu alívio.

- E qual seria o verdadeiro motivo? – Perguntei realmente intrigado.

- Bom... eu tenho dois.

- Quais seriam? – Encarei-a com os olhos semicerrados, curioso.

- O primeiro, e acho que mais importante: se eu não descesse, Alice poderia ter mais um colapso, como aquele no jardim. O que seria pior, na frente de todo salão.

Ela levantou sua mão e colocou em meu rosto para me mostrar a cena que havia formado em sua mente. Rimos em sincronia enquanto víamos a imagem com clareza, como se fosse um _flashback_.

- Tem razão! – Falei enquanto ela tirava sua mão da minha face. – Não queremos que ela quebre nada, ou mesmo, que mate algum convidado – era incrível como ela já tinha esquecido completamente a sua preocupação. Ela ria naturalmente, como se tivesse deletado aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Ou ela estava fazendo aulas de teatro?

- E a segunda razão? – Perguntei.

- Digamos que... eu nunca vi o senhor, Jacob Black, dançar realmente. Estou louca para dar umas gargalhadas! – Por essa eu não esperava!

- Há! – Bufei. – Olha quem falando! A híbrida que nasceu com os pezinhos virados!

Ela me deu um tapa para valer, diferente dos outros, deixando meu braço dormente.

- Aí! Essa realmente doeu! – Reclamei.

- Era para doer! – Disse ela com uma expressão emburrada, cruzando seus braços, mas que logo em seguida se desfez em um grande sorriso. – Você está certo, eu realmente nasci com meus pés virados.

- Não tão virados quanto os meus!

- É um consolo! – Ela deu de ombros e nós rimos, digamos, por um bom tempo.

Então, como se fosse programado, nós paramos de rir ao mesmo tempo e ficamos nos encarando, novamente.

- Vamos?! – Ela andou ao meu lado, oferecendo sua mão.

- Estou me sentindo o aniversariante desse jeito – falei, arrancando mais um sorriso dos seus lábios.

- Estou falando sério, Jake! Vamos?!

- Claro – dei mais um daqueles sorrisos que fazia seu coração pular, para poder ouvi-lo saltar de novo.

Enquanto nós íamos em direção a porta eu ouvi dela algo como "_Ele se aproveita._", mas eu não comentei. Eu realmente me aproveitava desse, hum... desse dom?! É, me achei de mais.

Andamos pelo o corredor, lentamente até chegar às escadas. Eu respirei profundamente, tentando não imaginar o que poderia acontecer quando eu colocasse os meus pés no salão improvisado de Alice.

Renesmee pareceu perceber, pois ela apertou minha mão fortemente e me lançou um olhar tranqüilizador. Realmente, tinha momentos que parecia que ela lia minha mente.

Então descemos, degrau por degrau, lentamente. Aquilo parecia levar uma eternidade. Eu tentava me manter calmo, pensava no olhar de Renesmee...

Mas mesmo assim meus olhos giravam por todo aquele salão, ansiosos, a procura de algo errado. Então, quando colocamos nossos pés no último degrau, meu olhar ficou mais enlouquecido, procurando entre as pessoas da festa, que dançavam e conversavam.

E tudo estava começando novamente...

Será que a preocupação de Nessie não bastava? Eu não queria causar uma briga. Eu já tinha me convencido que eu não faria nada. Por Nessie. Somente por ela.

Não. Não iria acontecer nada, iria ficar tudo na mais santa paz. Eu e Nessie nos divertiríamos a festa toda e nada aconteceria. Quem sabe ele já não tivesse ido embora? Talvez ele tivesse percebido minha ira e tivesse se "borrado" todo. Sim. Claro! Nada iria acontecer.

- Não confie muito nisto, Jacob – pude ouvir um assopro ao meu lado.

Olhei na mesma direção. Claro! O único que podia ouvir realmente minhas preocupações.

- O que houve, pai? – Perguntou Renesmee à Edward.

- Nada, querida.

Renesmee ficou encarando Edward, desconfiada, mas desistiu de entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Eu, pelo contrário, não desisti. Edward não estava ali perto por uma incrível coincidência, ele com certeza tinha visto o que havia ocorrido antes na festa e também tinha visto, com toda a clareza, o plano que eu havia arquitetado lá em cima. Aquilo era um aviso. Aviso para me controlar, um aviso de que ele ainda estava aqui, e não iria desistir de Renesmee.

- Vamos Jake – disse ela, olhando mais uma vez para Edward antes de me levar para o centro da sala. – Esquece o que ele disse.

- Sim, sim.

Não tinha como esquecer, mas eu já tinha progredido bastante, já conseguia controlar a minha ira. Agora eu já estava com a cabeça no... lugar, pelo menos um pouco. Renesmee tinha feito isso comigo. Ela era o Meu Sol, ela me iluminava.

De repente ela parou no centro da pista e olhou nos meus olhos, aqueles olhos castanhos que me hipnotizavam, que me enlouqueciam, e colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Sibilei.

- A gente não ia pagar mico juntos? – Perguntou ela sorridente, lembrando do nosso combinado lá em cima.

- Sim, mas eu achava que eu teria chance de um tempo para me preparar psicologicamente... – segurei-a na cintura, aproximando nossos rostos e corpos.

- Você já teve tempo suficiente lá em cima – ela riu e corou instantaneamente com a lembrança que invadiu sua mente.

Olhei para ela sorrindo e acariciando sua bochecha quente. Ela então desviou do meu olhar e olhou para os meus pés. Acompanhei o seu olhar vagarosamente e vi o que havia chamado a sua atenção: nossos pés mexiam-se lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Desviei meu olhar deles e mirei o seu rosto.

- Não estamos nos saindo tão ruim assim – brinquei.

- Percebeu que é a nossa primeira dança? – Indagou ela. – E isso é meio estranho...

- É... você parece mais velha há tanto tempo, e só agora a gente dança juntos pela primeira vez.

- A gente tem tempo para recuperar o que se perdeu... – ela começou a roçar o seu nariz no meu, fazendo uma sensação muito boa de satisfação me inundar o corpo e a mente. Mas além do seu toque, o que me fez feliz foram suas palavras: "A gente tem tempo...". Sim, a gente tinha muito tempo para nós. Era difícil de acreditar na eternidade, era bom ter alguns lembretes de vez em quando. Eu tinha o meu...

Eu a abracei com mais força agora. Feliz que ela fosse meu lembrete de que a eternidade existia para mim. Para nós. Uma eternidade feliz...

* * *

Para mim, não foi um dos melhores... E esse com certeza foi o menor de todos, mas prometo que o sexto (que está praticamente pronto) vai compensar esse capitulo. Digamos que ele vai ser bem interessante. Aguardem, pois vai ser postado sem muita demora, provavelmente semana que vem... Obrigada, mais uma vez pela paciência!

Se vcs acham que eu mereço, deixem algumas reviews. *-*


	6. Acontecimentos

Eu sei que postei que eu iria colocar na próxima semana o novo capítulo, mas acabei me inspirando e escrevi mais um monte de coisas nele, e como eu já tinha começado as aulas, ficou mais dificil de escrever. Mas aqui está! Mais uma vez, agradeço a paciência de quem acompanha a fic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, sério, ele está bem... interessante. E obrigadinha pelas reviews, adoro elas. Agora vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**6. Acontecimentos**

Renesmee Cullen POV

Agora eu olhava em direção a porta, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão central de mármore preto e a cabeça entre as mãos. Olhava mais especificamente para o chão, encarando as luzes coloridas que se refletiam no chão por trás da porta. Elas hipnotizavam. Ou estava muito cansada e estava dormindo com os olhos abertos?

Meus pés estavam pesados suficientes para que eu não os conseguisse move-los. Quanto mais tempo eu ficava olhando para aquele ponto fixo, meus olhos iam se fechando cada vez mais e meu cérebro ia parando. Olhei para o relógio que se encontrava na cozinha, uma alternativa para não fechar meus olhos por completo: 3h02min. A festa ainda iria durar muito tempo. Que droga! A festa bem que poderia acabar quando a anfitriã fosse dormir, mas duvido muito que minhas tias iriam conseguir esse feito tão cedo.

Ri lembrando delas, de Jacob, dos meus pais...

O motivo de eu estar nesse estado era culpa deles. Mas eu não estava, por mais incrível que parecesse, irritada com eles, pois eu tinha que admitir, tudo havia sido perfeito, mesmo com as imperfeições.

Mesmo que eu tivesse pisado nos pés de Jacob umas três vezes, fazendo ele uivar de dor, literalmente. Eu ria tanto quando isso acontecia, que todos na festa ficavam nos encarando. Mas mesmo assim ele não me largava de jeito nenhum, mesmo eu insistindo que ele não precisava ficar sofrendo com a minha falta de coordenação. Eu via que ele estava divertindo-se, mas tinha uma suspeita do real motivo de ele não desgrudar um segundo sequer de mim durante a festa. Eu via, de vez em quando, o seu olhar vagar pela sala, a procura de algo. Eu nem perguntei o que ele tanto procurava, pois eu sabia o que era. Nahuel. Era óbvio, meu pai tinha atiçado Jacob logo que nós dois havíamos descido, eu percebi isso. Mas resolvi concordar comigo mesma que seria melhor ignorar tudo e me divertir...

Comecei a rir de novo lembrando-me do meu tio Emmett subindo na mesa e começando a rebolar. Eu, Jacob e seus amigos gritávamos incentivando para que Emmett continuasse. Ele subia e descia em cima da mesa. Meus avós olhavam apavorados. Alice subiu correndo até lá em cima e pegou uma câmera para meu tio Jasper filmar enquanto meus pais gritavam como nós. Mas a diversão acabou quando a minha tia Rose entrou na sala e arregalou os olhos com a imagem que via. Ela não pensou duas vezes em puxar Emmett pelos pés e sair arrastando ele. Todos ficaram se entreolhando e logo em seguida caíram na risada, inclusive eu. Até que...

"Eu olhei para todos os lados, mas não achava minha família. Era como se eles tivessem evaporado no meio daquele monte de gente.

- Jake, você viu para onde eles foram? – Perguntei, aproximando-me do seu ouvido, já que todo o barulho tinha voltado.

- Quem? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Minha família!

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e ficou me fitando preocupado. O que havia com ele? Mas não fiz muita questão de perguntar, minha cabeça logo já estava virando em todas as direções, meus ouvidos tentavam capturar o mínimo barulho, tentando achar eles...

- Não! – Ouvi o grito agudo de minha mãe soar de repente no meio daquela multidão. Eu e Jake olhamos no mesmo instante em direção a sala de jantar, procurando alguma tragédia. Não só eu, mas toda festa olhou naquela direção, curiosos para saber o motivo do alvoroço.

- Não há nada aqui, não tem com o que se preocupar – falou Carlisle serenamente. – Bella só se irritou um pouquinho com Alice... – ele fitava a todos com um sorriso fraco.

As pessoas pareceram se satisfizer com a resposta, e retornaram as suas atividades. Mas aquilo não me satisfez, eu vi por entre seus pretextos: meu avô estava mentindo. Todos da minha família estavam com as expressões cheias de preocupação, fitando somente uma pessoa... Alice.

Eu tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas não sabia o que iria acontecer. Comecei a caminhar na direção deles, mas pude sentir a mão firme de Jacob me segurando pelo cotovelo, acompanhado de seu olhar decidido e preocupado. Admirava ele por me amar tanto e se preocupar comigo, mas aquele não era o momento de ele achar o que era melhor para mim. Virei rapidamente, encarando-o confusa pela aquela atitude.

- Jake, me solta...!

- Renesmee, não acho que seja necessário que você vá lá...

Suspirei irritada, olhando a sua mão que prendia meu braço

- Jacob, minha mãe não está bem e Alice está vendo alguma coisa. Eu vi!

Ele continuou a me fitar preocupado, sem saber se me soltava ou não.

- Jacob... solte-me – disse em um tom decidido.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou firme, sem se mover.

- Jacob...

Ele não sabia se me deixava ir ou não. Aquilo só deixava as coisas mais claras. Não sei como, mas ele também tinha uma leve noção do que estava acontecendo naquele canto da sala. E não queria que eu soubesse. Mas não desisti, continuei a fita-lo, esperando uma reação da parte dele, até que eu pude perceber nos seus olhos a rendição. Ele foi afrouxando meu braço lentamente. Mas não esperei ele completar a sua ação e vir-me-ei para ver se ele estava magoado comigo, mas segui rapidamente em direção a minha família. Algo estava errado, e eles não queriam que eu soubesse.

Enquanto ia me aproximando, pude perceber a tensão entre todos, os seus olhos de pânico. Encarei Alice, ela ainda estava petrificada, com o olhar vago, sentada em umas das cadeiras forradas de couro branco da sala de jantar com Jasper ao seu lado, abraçando-a pelo ombro.

"O que está havendo?" gritei mentalmente para meu pai, mas ele continuou me ignorando. Olhei para minha mãe, que agora estava envolvida pelos seus braços... Ela não conseguiria esconder de mim.

- Mãe...

Ela pareceu, como se fosse possível, se assustar com a minha voz, mas mesmo assim, mudou sua expressão de preocupação no mesmo instante, afastando-se dos braços de meu pai.

- Sim querida?

- O que está havendo? O que Alice viu? – Perguntei quase gritando, desesperada por uma resposta.

- Nada com que você deve se preocupar, amor – respondeu-me acariciando meu rosto levemente"

Isso incomodou-me durante o resto da noite, e me deixou mais vigilante também. Ninguém da minha família continuou o mesmo durante a festa, nem mesmo Emmett se empolgou novamente.

E até agora ninguém havia me contado a verdade, somente histórias muito bem ensaiadas.

Desisti. Até pensar agora estava exigindo demais do meu cérebro, mas eu iria insistir até alguém me contar o que estava apavorando a todos. Mas depois... amanhã de manhã talvez. Agora eu estava muito cansada.

Deixei-me levar pela sonoridade da festa: a música agitada na sala, uma batida intensa de vários pés acompanhando o ritmo e conversa, muita conversa. Para alguém normal, isso seria um grande incomodo, mas para mim, só contribuía para o meu sono. Era como se o som irritante vindo do outro lado da porta fosse uma música de ninar.

Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos pretos de acrílico, derrotada. Não conseguia nem vencer meu próprio sono. Acabei fechando os meus olhos e abaixando a cabeça em direção ao balcão, até encostar meu rosto no tampão frio. Aquilo me lembrava de quando eu me recostava em minha mãe para dormir quando pequena e ela me envolvia em seus braços (admito: eu ainda fazia isso), só que era bem mais macio e confortável que o mármore.

Lentamente fui fechando os olhos, e borrões da festa passavam em minha mente. Estava indo...

BUM!

Eu dei um pulo com o estouro. Levantei sobressaltada com o barulho repentino que me fez acordar, fazendo o banco tombar para trás. Olhei para o balcão. Eca! Uma poça de saliva havia se formado no tampão de granito. Que decadência. Caminhei feito uma bêbada pela cozinha a procura de um pano, seria mais decadente ainda se alguém visse aquilo. Finalmente achei algo perto da pia, depois de andar feito barata tonta pela cozinha, e limpei aquela tragédia.

Respirei fundo, me recuperando da embriagues do sono. Nesse meio tempo lembrei-me do que havia feito me acordar. Olhei para a rua para ver de onde havia surgido o barulho. Mas nada. De repente ouvi outro estouro, mas não fiquei apavorada desta vez, pois estava olhando exatamente para o céu quando um lindo fogo de artifício explodiu nos ares, iluminando tudo de vermelho. Fiquei o admirando feito uma tola até as últimas faíscas sumirem do céu. Logo em seguida o céu ficou novamente cheio de faíscas, e assim foi se seguindo, com intervalos menores. O colorido dos fogos substituindo as estrelas. Encostei minha cabeça no batente da janela, e fiquei observando as luzes por um longo tempo até perceber que o pátio lá embaixo estava cheio de pessoas, observando o céu como eu. Então me dei conta de que a música na sala havia parado. Virei-me em direção a porta, olhando pela fresta, e vi que não havia mais luzes coloridas mudando de lugar o tempo inteiro no outro cômodo.

Olhei novamente para a janela, a procura de sombras familiares no meio de tanta gente. Enxerguei a sombra de meus avós e de meus tios, seis estátuas perfeitas, mas não consegui localizar as três pessoas que faltavam. Percorri várias vezes o pátio com meu olhar, mas não os achei...

De repente ouvi uma batida na porta e levantei a cabeça, sobressaltada, batendo-a no vidro da janela. Olhei em direção a porta, esfregando a minha mão no local onde havia batido, - não porque estava doendo, mas porque aquilo tinha virado um costume – e encontrei meus pais e Jake parados, sorrindo, ou melhor, _rindo_ de mim. O que não era muita novidade. Mas eles pararam de repente e começaram a me encarar, como se estivessem esperando algo vindo de mim. Olhei confusa para eles, o que eles queriam? Eles ficaram um longo tempo me encarado, até que meu pai tomou a iniciativa e se aproximou para me abraçar. Retribui o gesto, envolvendo-o com meus braços e recostando-me nele, cansada e confusa.

- Tudo bem com você filha? – Perguntou-me.

- Sim, pai – respondi meio grogue.

- Tem certeza? – Insistiu.

- Só um pouco cansada. – Suspirei, ainda achando estranho as atitudes deles. – Achei que vocês nem tinham percebido que eu estava aqui.

- Como? Você é a aniversariante, como não iríamos perceber! – Ouvi a voz surpresa de Jake atrás de mim, mas não virei, estava com muita preguiça de mover qualquer músculo do meu corpo. Apenas assenti, permanecendo na mesma posição, com os olhos levemente fechados.

De leve, pude sentir um movimento e abri meus olhos para ver o que havia acontecido. Meu pai havia sentado em dos banquinhos e eu estava no seu colo. Eu estava me sentindo tão pequena naquele momento, tão... bebê.

- Não precisa ser um bebê para sentar no colo de seu pai – Eu apenas assenti, era o único modo que eu conseguia me comunicar com eles, pois meus sentidos estavam se apagando. A cada instante eu ficava mais relaxada. Para ajudar, meu pai acariciava minha cabeça. Aquilo era tão bom!

Juntamente, as delicadas e frias mãos de minha mãe começaram a me reconfortar, acariciando as minhas costas, deixando-me mais relaxada...

- Mãe, você não está ajudando muito. – Ouvi seu riso baixinho.

- Desculpe querida, é que você parece tão pequena assim.

- Mãe... – resmunguei.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou – ela riu fracamente.

Alguns instantes se passaram, e em minha mente, algo lembrava que eu tinha alguma coisa importante para perguntar, mas ela estava fraca demais para eu lembrar o que era. Então perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio.

- Tem certeza que estamos em um aniversário de 16 anos? – Perguntei irônica.

Pude ouvir as três risadas sincronizadas, mas me prendi mais na risada rouca e familiar, que estava agitada...

Por um breve instante, eu havia me esquecido que Jacob estava aqui – "_Que milagre_" sussurrou Edward, mas ignorei –, meu sono não permitia que meus sentidos de vampiro, e muito menos os humanos, funcionassem da maneira correta. Juntei o que restava das minhas energias e levantei a minha cabeça em sua procura, e o encontrei com um olhar ansioso, no lado oposto da cozinha, escorado em um dos balcões, me encarando.

- O que houve, Jake? – Perguntei.

- Nada – disse na maior simplicidade, sorrindo.

Eu vi em sua expressão que havia algo sim, mas não encontrei forças para insistir, minha cabeça tombou no peito de meu pai e meus olhos se fecharam, sem dar chances de eu pensar no que estava fazendo.

- Não. Ela está muito cansada para se lembrar – Edward disse.

- O que há? – Perguntou Jacob ansioso.

Houve uma longa pausa, seguido de um longo suspiro de meus pais.

- Alice... – respondeu Bella.

Alice... o que havia acontecido com ela? Não estava entendendo nada.

- Acalme-se querida, sua tia está bem. Não houve nada – meu pai respondeu aos meus pensamentos, acariciando minha cabeça.

Depois disso um longo e tranquilo silêncio encheu o ambiente, deixando ainda mais confortável, mesmo que eu tivesse a impressão de três pares de olhos estarem cravados em mim.

- Por favor, cachorro, controle-se. Não preciso ver isso, mesmo que seja obrigado depois – ouvi a voz do meu pai, acima da minha cabeça, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia muito distante.

- Assim espero – respondeu Edward num suspiro.

Não entendi...

- Ela está muito cansada – sussurrou Bella.

- Vamos leva-la para a cabana – sugeriu Edward.

- Deixa que eu a levo.

- Não se intrometa cachorro – falou Edward amargamente.

Aquilo era confuso demais, eu sabia que não era uma conversa agradável, mas meu cérebro não compreendia nada do que estava sendo dito ali, ele estava incapacitado de pensar. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse um fundo musical para os meus ouvidos.

- Por favor, Edward. Já conversamos sobre isso – disse Jacob em um sussurro irritado.

- Só porque conversamos não quer dizer que eu vá entregar ela nos seus braços, como se fosse um prêmio... – retrucou Edward com uma voz fria, mas Jacob seguidamente interrompeu indignado.

- Você sabe que eu nunca pensei nela dessa forma...!

- Parem os dois! – Bella interveio. – Vai acordá-la.

Houve uma longa pausa.

- Vocês ficam controlando a vida dela, como se ela ainda fosse uma criança, como se ela não soubesse o que quer ou o peso das suas decisões – disse Bella indignada, mas ainda em um tom baixo. – Ao que parece, as crianças aqui nessa casa são vocês!

- Amor...

- Principalmente você, Edward Cullen. Não venha com desculpas.

Jacob deu uma leve risadinha, mas parou repentinamente.

- Amor, nosso bebê já cresceu, você sabe disso, nós já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes – continuou Bella, em um tom tranquilizador. Houve mais uma longa pausa. – E além do mais, mesmo que você negue agora, você tem que admitir: Eles se amam, então, porque interferir? Isso é uma infantilidade que só vai piorar as coisas entre você e Renesmee. Imagine Charlie fazendo isso conosco. Coloque-se no lugar dela novamente.

Mais uma longa pausa ocorreu, dessa vez, bem mais demorada do que as anteriores.

- Então... posso? – Perguntou Jacob receoso.

- Pode – respondeu Edward seco –, mas cuide de nossa garotinha.

- Sempre – falou Jacob, com um fervor em sua voz.

Depois disso, pude sentir uma brusca troca de temperatura que me fez arrepiar e logo em seguida, algo quente encostou em minha bochecha, delicadamente, fazendo-me mergulhar ainda mais no subconsciente. Não havia entendido nada do que havia acontecido, tudo parecia tão distante... parecia um simples fruto da minha imaginação. Ainda assim, pude ouvir um sussurro distante:

- Ela ouviu algo?

- Sim. Mas não entendeu nada, está meio inconsciente.

- Melhor assim – e seguiu-se um longo suspiro e leves pisadas, caminhando na direção oposta.

Podia sentir um leve balanço e uma brisa fria em meu rosto. Algo quente me envolvia, e isso só contribuiu mais para eu ir saindo do meu corpo, indo para outro lugar desconhecido, fazendo com que aquela conversa confusa fosse sumindo de minha mente, indo para meu subconsciente, até que desaparecesse por completo enquanto mergulhava mais ainda em meu sono, em meu mundo de sonhos.

Lentamente eu ia voltando dos meus sonhos, e lembrava vagamente de estar sentada no colo do meu pai, enquanto ele falava alguma coisa com alguém. Não me recordava direito, só tinha a lembrança de que era uma discussão, mas nada além disso. Minha memória só guardou até o momento em que Jacob e meus pais entraram na cozinha, depois disso, não lembrava-me de mais nada...

Mesmo agora, que minha cabeça começava a ligar, juntamente com os meus sentidos, eu não conseguia lembrar de nada além disso. Eu tentava manter a concentração para lembrar-me, mas algo me distraía. Sem abrir meus olhos, eu aproveitava aquela sensação que me desconcentrava, mas que me deixava mais... feliz. Estava cercada de calor. Minhas pernas estavam sob calor, minhas costas estava envolvida por algo muito pesado... quente... e a melhor sensação vinha de sob meu tronco. Minha cabeça estava recostada em algo muito quente, diferente daquilo que eu sentia em minhas costas, era mais macio... e mexia-se levemente, subindo e descendo calmamente, me deixando absorta. Mas o mais estranho de tudo aquilo é que eu conhecia aquela sensação agradável, aquela temperatura quente..., mas não lembrava-me de onde.

Então comecei a vasculhar minha mente novamente, a procura de uma nova lembrança, sem abrir os olhos, com medo que aquela sensação se esvaísse em segundos. Tentava recordar de onde eu conhecia, mas minha cabeça ainda estava muito preguiçosa para voltar a trabalhar...

No mesmo instante eu ouvi uma risada baixa e familiar, e me senti a maior tola por não ter percebido o que era minha fonte de calor, me senti mais tola ainda em pensar que aquela sensação poderia se esvair em segundos. Ela nunca iria terminar, se a gente quisesse.

- Ela não vai acabar nunca, se depender de mim – pude ouvir um sussurro familiar, acima de minha cabeça.

Ainda com os meus olhos fechados, sorri levemente e beijei seu peito coberto por um tecido, que reconheci ser algodão.

- Se depender de mim, também nunca vai acabar. – falei, tirando uma das minhas mãos que estava sob a sua face e acariciando seu tronco. Como eu não havia reconhecido aquela sensação antes?! O sono me deixava completamente confusa...

- Por que tirou sua mão do meu rosto? – Perguntou ele manhoso.

Abri meus olhos, curiosa para ver qual era a expressão que ele estava fazendo. Apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e encarei aqueles olhos pretos, que tantas vezes me deixavam perdida. Ele estava com uma expressão sorridente e brincalhona.

- Como assim? – Perguntei.

- Digamos que eu gosto de ver seus sonhos... Gosto de me ver neles.

Sorri, ele não estava falando nada além da verdade. Realmente ele estava em quase todos os meus sonhos.

- Convencido – retruquei acariciando sua face com a mesma mão que antes estava lá.

- Não posso fazer nada se eu não saio da sua cabeça – disse com uma risadinha fraca.

- É verdade, você não sai da minha cabeça e não pode fazer nada – concordei, beijando novamente o seu peito... E um estalo veio na minha cabeça. – Pijama?

- Sim. Por quê? Você também está.

Olhei para mim mesma, e eu realmente estava com o meu pijama de cetim preto. Uma blusa de alças e short... bem curto. Fiquei olhando-me por um longo tempo, tentando novamente lembrar-me de quando eu o havia vestido. Uma hipótese de repente surgiu: será que Jacob...? Encarei-o para perguntar, mas surpreendi-me com o olhar intenso que ele dirigia a mim. Mais especificamente para onde eu estava olhando anteriormente: meu corpo. No mesmo instante que percebi isso, senti meu rosto aquecer e meu coração acelerar. Droga!

Ele pareceu perceber, e voltou a olhar para minha face, com seus olhos brilhando. Meu coração pulou ainda mais. Droga!

- Onde a gente está exatamente? E quando foi que eu troquei de roupa? – saltei minhas dúvidas de uma vez só, tentado esquecer a ansiedade que pulava dentro de mim.

O brilho dos seus olhos aumentou ainda mais, se é que era possível, e sua expressão de satisfação aumentou enquanto ele sorria.

- Primeira resposta: a gente está no seu quarto. Segunda resposta: você o colocou quando chegamos aqui. A primeira coisa que você fez quando eu larguei você na cama, foi levantar-se e ir em direção ao banheiro, pois disse que seria muito desconfortável dormir de vestido – lembrou-se ele rindo.

- Sério?! – Ele ainda me olhava divertido.

- Sim.

- Eu não me lembro de nada! – Encarei-o confusa.

Ele apenas riu de novo.

Como era possível? Eu era sonâmbula? Como eu não conseguia lembrar de nada?! Aquilo estava muito estranho... Olhei novamente para Jacob, em busca de uma resposta lógica, mas pude perceber seu olhar vagando pelo meu corpo novamente. É... ele sempre fazia isso? Em um ato automático, suas mãos começaram a vagar pela minhas costas, descendo lentamente, até uma das mãos chegar em minha coxa. Foi inevitável... larguei um suspiro alto demais, e minha respiração inevitavelmente ficou mais acelerada. Ele não deixou de perceber, e me fitou rapidamente nos olhos, parando de mexer suas mãos e colocando-as em um lugar bem seguro, longe do meu corpo, sob a sua cabeça. Nós ficamos nos encarando, em busca de respostas. Porque ele havia parado?! Agora eu não podia ter mais atos involuntários que ele se assustava? Mas nada aconteceu. Eu via o desejo em seus olhos, devorando-o por dentro. Será que ele não percebia que tinha acabado se acender o desejo em mim? Desviei do seu olhar um instante, pausando a troca de olhares, para procurar o relógio digital que ficava em cima do meu criado-mudo. 4h15min... Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar internamente, tentado organizar minha mente depois dessa súbita chama acesa...

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou-me receoso.

Encarei-o confusa com a pergunta. Bem? Eu estava ótima! Mas estaria bem melhor se ele...

- Como assim, Jacob?

- Sei lá... Você parece insatisfeita.

Por que será...

- Não é nada Jake.

- Tem certeza? – Ele insistiu.

- Sim... – falei entre um suspiro. – Então... Onde estão os outros?

- Outros? – Perguntou-me confuso.

- Sim, as 200 pessoas da festa.

- Ah!... Continuam na festa.

- Hum... E Seth, Charlie, Billy...

- Estão lá.

- Mas onde irão ficar?

- Esme e Alice já organizaram tudo.

- Hum... elas são rápidas.

- Sim.

Aquela conversa monótona estava me dando sono, e eu não queria dormir, mas ao que parecia, era isso que iria acontecer essa noite, pois depois dessa conversa _super empolgante_, mais nada aconteceu. O maldito silencio encheu o quarto, sendo audível somente nossas pulsações e respirações. Então deitei-me sobre seu peito, esperando que eu dormisse novamente...

- Então... sou melhor que um travesseiro? – Perguntou ele malicioso, interrompendo meus pensamentos e me pegando de surpresa com a pergunta.

Levantei curiosa para olhar sua expressão: ele estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto cheio de malícia. Sinceramente, estava começando a suspeitar de que Jacob era bipolar.

- É claro que é! – Fitei-o incrédula com a pergunta, afinal, a resposta era óbvia. – Você é mais macio, mais quente... – isso estava tomando um rumo estranho, sem eu ter intenção – é mais bonito...

- Sou? – perguntou sacana.

- É... – a partir daí comecei a perceber as verdadeiras intenções dele. Ele começou aproximar-se de minha boca, até encostar em meus lábios urgentemente. Era irresistível. Mas... qual era o problema dele? Primeiro ele me beija, depois para de me beijar de repente, depois começa fazer insinuações e começa a me beijar de novo?! Algo estava errado naquilo tudo...

- Jake... – sussurrei seu nome entre seus beijos.

- Hum?

- Eu...

- Você...?

- Eu... – eu tentava, mas ele me desconcentrava, então, infelizmente, tive que me afastar de sua boca para poder falar o que eu realmente queria dizer.

- Fiz algo de errado? – Perguntou-me ele no mesmo instante que eu sentei na cama e o encarei. Ele me olhava assustado, receoso. Qual era o problema dele?

- Não há nada de errado comigo, mas com você, parece que sim.

- Comigo?! – Perguntou ele surpreso.

- É. Você está muito estranho... Parece indeciso. Toda vez que me toca...

- Eu não estou indeciso Renesmee – falou seriamente.

- Tem certeza que não tem nada de errado? Se não...

Ele puxou meu corpo para cima dele segurando com uma das mãos a minha face.

- A única coisa errada por aqui é você achar defeito num momento sem defeitos – ele sussurrou levemente sobre meus lábios, acariciando os mesmos com os seus.

Ele grudou seus lábios tão desesperadamente nos meus, que eu fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos. O beijo dele parecia que ficava cada vez melhor, cada vez mais impossível de desgrudar daquela boca quente, daqueles braços passeando nas minhas coxas e invadindo meu short. Mas eu não conseguia relaxar completamente, não ainda. Tinha algo que poderia estragar isso...

- O que houve? – Perguntou ele desconcentrado demais. Como...? Ah, sim! Eu estava segurando obsessivamente seu rosto com uma das minhas mãos.

- Edward... Bella... –falei, tentando recuperar meu fôlego, e me xingando internamente por ter interrompido novamente.

Ele pareceu nem ligar. Começou a me beijar novamente, só que agora ele viajava entre a nuca e o colo.

- Estão na festa ainda. Nós estamos sozinhos – disse sussurrando em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar todo meu corpo. Como ele conseguia?

Ele havia enlouquecido? Edward ia matar ele no momento que ele visse algo do tipo em nossas mentes. Ou pior, se ele entrasse no quarto e visse eu e Jake. Ele queria morrer?!

- Esqueceu? Liberados. – Respondeu ele aos meus pensamentos, pois eu ainda não tinha descolado minha mão de sua face.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente minha conversa bizarra com meu pai hoje, quer dizer, ontem. Eu não fazia nem ideia de como havia vindo parar aqui. Espera.

Pude ver Jacob parar com o meu pensamento. Eu tinha que parar com essa mania de ficar segurando o seu rosto quando ele me beijava, se bem que... isso não era um beijo normal. Como ele sabia? Eu não havia falado nada para ele...

Ele riu e respondeu, desta vez olhando em meus olhos, e não me beijando. Era mais chato, tenho que admitir, mas me mantinha mais concentrada. Ele riu novamente. Mas era verdade, ele me desconcentrava.

- Digamos que eu tive uma leve influência na decisão dele – ele me olhou divertido.

- Como assim? – Do que ele estava falando? Ele, tendo influência em Edward?! Só podia estar brincando comigo!

- Não é para tanto. Lembra hoje lá na cozinha? – balancei a cabeça negativamente. Cozinha? Que eu lembre, foram trocadas poucas e insignificantes palavras lá. – E de ontem, pela manhã, quando eu estava com ele na garagem? Quando você estava tomando café – assenti. – Bom, digamos que tivemos uma longa conversa, e ele acabou por concordar que não ia ficar mais vigiando nossas mentes para cuidar da nossa vida pessoal. – Ele não parava de sorrir, vitorioso com o seu feito.

- Como?! – Eu ainda estava pasma.

- Digamos que eu tenho grande poder de persuasão. – Ele ria, divertido. Claro que não era só isso, tinha algo por trás. Meu pai era muito cabeça dura, o único ser que eu sabia que o amolecia um pouco era minha mãe. Jacob não ia amolecer ele em uma manhã.

- Que foi? Não cofia em mim? – Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Devo acrescentar que um pouco sarcástico.

- Confio, mas nessa circunstância, tem algo por trás. Está tudo muito estranho. Você... meu pai...

- Quem sabe um dia eu não te conte? – ele interrompeu-me, com um olhar sugestivo, que me deixou ainda mais curiosa. – Mas hoje não.

- Amanhã? – Tentei.

- Não... – ele riu pensativo - acho que só daqui alguns anos.

- Que crueldade – disse sarcástica acariciando o seu rosto e aproximando-o do meu.

Seus olhos brilharam com tal iniciativa. Ele perdeu completamente a linha do seu raciocínio, fazendo com que eu ficasse o encarando, esperando por uma resposta. Ele pareceu perceber, e sorriu respondendo:

- Deixa ele se acostumar com a idéia de que sua garotinha cresceu.

Suspirei derrotada, desistindo e me concentrado... nele. Ele interpretou errado, justificando-se novamente:

- Esquece Ness, o que importa é que estamos livres de qualquer vigia – disse sorrindo. – Não era isso que você queria? O que nós queríamos?

Ele tinha razão, mas eu não podia deixar de achar muito estranho. Os meus dezesseis anos tinham mexido com a cabeça de todo mundo, principalmente a de Edward e a minha.

Ele ignorou minha linha de raciocínio e começou a me beijar novamente, fazendo com que eu quisesse cada vez mais, que eu sentisse ainda mais desejo por ele. Mas ainda tinha uma maldita dúvida que ficava me enchendo no meu inconsciente.

- Que foi Ness? – Perguntou ele suplicante. Ele devia não estar mais aguentando minhas interrupções. – Só estou ansioso – sorriu sacana.

Ignorei sua resposta em um tom provocativo e falei:

- Isso não impede que eles cheguem aqui em casa, afinal essa casa é mais deles do que minha – falei desesperada.

Ele continuava com aquele mesmo sorriso, como se o que eu estivesse falando fosse algo sem importância, como se ele fosse muito esperto e já tivesse pensado em tudo.

- Nada que você diga é sem importância, é que você se preocupa demais. – Ele deu uma longa pausa, acariciando meu pescoço e olhando para os meus lábios. – E a propósito, eu pensei antecipadamente. Digamos que Alice me ajudou um pouquinho.

- Desde quando você estava planejando essa noite? E Alice, até ela está metida nisso?!

- É. Digamos que ela sonhava em comprar roupas de adulto para você. Por que você acha que ela comprou aquela gaveta que você tanto odiou? – Disse convencido e rindo com a lembrança. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a rapidez de Alice.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha primeira pergunta.

- Sonhava, mas não planejava. As coisas foram simplesmente acontecendo e se encaixando, mas não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Sorri para ele.

- Já disse que eu te amo?

- Hoje ainda não – falou ele brincalhão.

Aproximei-me de sua orelha e sussurrei "Eu te amo.". Percebi um arrepio percorrer seu pescoço e seu coração acelerar. Aproveitei esse golpe baixo e comecei a beijá-lo.

- Então... onde a gente parou antes de eu estragar tudo? – Falei incentivando-o e ficando mais próxima, se é que era possível, de seu corpo. Não queria ficar longe daqueles braços, daquele corpo, daquele calor nunca, nunca mais.

- Eu acho que sei – falou sacana entre nosso beijo.

Deixei que ele me beijasse, fazendo com que eu esquecesse tudo naqueles breves instantes, que me levasse para longe daquele quarto, para um mundo desconhecido. Pela primeira vez, _finalmente_.

* * *

Próximo capítulo a revelação da visão da Alice que vai provacar surpresas para Renesmee.

Espero que vocês esperem um pouco, pois essa vai demorar para ir para o ar.

Umas reviews seriam bem legais da parte de vocês, já que é através delas que eu sei se estão gostando ou não da fic.

Bjooo


End file.
